


Squirtle Unnie

by waterbottlechae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 6 members of twice babying chaeyoung, Doctors, mostly fluff I think, school meal club as children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlechae/pseuds/waterbottlechae
Summary: Nayeon becomes a foster parent to baby Chaeyoung. Nayeon with the help of Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Sana, and Momo...possibly Mina(?) takes care of the cub.Chaeyoung might bring Nayeon and Mina back together...Fell in love with the hospital playlist friendship vibes and was inspired to write this with a completely different plot tho.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 423
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NAYEON?!?! LOOK AT US ALL! WE ARE NOT FIT TO TAKE CARE OF A 5 YEAR OLD!”, Jihyo shouts in the house. The rest of the housemates kept mum trying to keep Jihyo calm as there was a 5 year old in the next room watching Pokemon. 

“Jihyo, have you SEEN the child? How could I say no to that face? And and and… it just doesn’t feel right to hand her over to social services.”, Nayeon looks down trying to explain her reasoning. 

“Unnie, I know you have good intentions. And yes. The child is adorable…”, Jihyo was cut off. “SHE’S ADORABLE DID SHE SHOW YOU HOW SHE CAN DO ADDITION AND SUBTRACTION? I CALL THAT GENIUS.”, Nayeon burst with excitement. “But unnie, you, me, and Jeongyeon just got placements at the hospital. We can’t take care of a child.”, Jihyo’s heart drops when she sees Nayeon’s face fall. 

“I...I told Sana and Momo about the situation. They are willing to help as well…I planned this all very well please Jihyo! I signed the temporary fostering papers already! I am already in the process of getting the real paperwork done!”, Nayeon begs. 

“If Sana and Momo knows about this, does this mean Mina knows as well?”, Jeongyeon questions. “I...don’t know but Sana and Momo has a lot of time on their hands and Momo said she is happy to pick Chaengie up from school and look after her at the cafe. Sana said she can take care of her when we are all on call since she got promoted to modelling director, so she has lots of flexibility!” 

“Taking care of Chaeyoung...is not just something to help you cope with the breakup right?”, Jihyo’s eyebrows raised and arms are on her waist. “Because if that is so, Chaeyoung is not some pet. She is a human who just witnessed some horrifying events. She needs full care and love.”

“I promise. I am putting Chaeyoung first for everything.”, Nayeon’s eyes shine. 

“I mean Chaeyoung is basically going to have 5 moms taking care of her.”, Jeong chuckles, “Or 6 once Mina finds out.”

Nayeon ignores the two and goes to the next room where Chaeyoung is sitting on the floor watching Pokemon. “Hey cub! What should we have for dinner?”, Nayeon sits beside her. The cub looks up with her wide eyes, “Cereal! W-with strawberry milk!” Nayeon thinks that its absurd for the child to want that for dinner but… “Alright! Let’s go to the grocery store!”

* * *

Nayeon was tired. She just finished assisting with a cardiac surgery with her mentor and she can barely open her eyes now. She was about to fall into deep sleep when her phone rings. 

“Hey Dr. Im, sorry but we are short of doctors at the emergency clinic...and there is a special case for you.”, the nurse reported through the phone. “No worries, I’ll be there”, Nayeon rushes out the office shared with Jeongyeon and runs down to the emergency ward. 

“What seems to be the problem?”, Nayeon neatly pats down her coat. “There is a child, traumatized. Her mother overdosed and the child was there to witness it all. The child also have some severe bruises on her ribcage and she is severely underweight.”, Nayeon’s heart broke. She walks to the area where the child is sitting and kneels. 

“Hi! I am Dr. Im. What is your name?”, Nayeon smiles. The child looks up with some tear stains on her cheeks, “I- I am Son Chaeyoung. I am 5 years old.”, Chaeyoung puts 5 fingers up in the air. “5 years old? Wow that’s amazing! That means you are in kindergarten! That must be fun!”, Nayeon tries to continue the conversation to make the child comfortable. 

The child nods, “School is fun...we draw a lot. I like drawing.” 

“I see, how about this? Let me check your tummy for any boo boos and we’ll go get some crayons and show me your drawings!”, Nayeon suggested. Chaeyoung immediately lights up and nods furiously. Nayeon’s heart melt. 

“There you go Chaengie! You were so good! Let’s go get some crayons, come with me.”, Nayeon helps Chaeyoung get off the bed and Chaeyoung immediately grabs Nayeon’s finger. They both stop at the hospital gift shop and looked for some art supplies. As Nayeon was paying for the supplies, she sees Chaeyoung stare at the Pokemon dolls on display. 

“Do you like Squirtle?”, Nayeon asks the child. “Dr. Im, the turtle looks like you.”, Chaeyoung points at the doll. “Does it?”, Nayeon pretends to act surprised. Someone else once told Nayeon that she looks like Squirtle. 

“Let’s go back to your room Chaengie”, Nayeon holds out her finger for Chaeyoung to hold and they walk back. 

* * *

“Thank you for keeping Chaeyoung so calm Dr. Im”, Suzy the social worker bows. “No worries, she is adorable. I was just wondering where Chaeyoung is going after she gets discharged?”, Nayeon asks.

“She will be placed in a foster home. Chaeyoung’s mother is under trial as of right now.”, Suzy sighs. “She is a bright child. I’m sure Chaeyoung will overcome all these hardships.”, Nayeon smiles at the sight of Chaeyoung sticking her tongue out while coloring. She has a few days until Chaeyoung discharges. 

“You know Dr. Im, if you are interested, I can help you with applying to become a foster parent for Chaeyoung.. You seem to be fond of her and she seems to only listen to you.”, Suzy suggested. 

“I’m sorry Suzy, but with my job I’m afraid that I won’t be able to properly take care of her.”, Nayeon frowns. 

“Well, just let me know”, Suzy smiles. Nayeon walks away thinking how her life would be like to have a child with Mina. 

* * *

“HOWS MY FAVORITE PEOPLE IN THE WORLDDDDDD I BROUGHT BRUNCH!”, Momo opens the office door unannounced. There lies only Nayeon resting on the couch. “Oh...Jihyo and Jeongyeon are not here. I’ll go find them….”, Momo teasing the bunny and she pretends to leave with the brunch. 

“You nasty woman, GET BACK HERE WITH THE FOOD”, the bunny jumps on top of Momo and wrestles her until she drops the food on the table. “I GIVE UP I GIVE UP. LOOK NAYEON THE FOOD IS ON THE TABLE GET OFF ME NOW”, Momo screams. 

In the middle of their wrestling match, Jihyo and Jeong walk in. “Not today. I am not dealing with this shit. Not today.”, Jeong and Jihyo mutter and walk back out of the room without the wrestling duo noticing. 

“So how’s everything?”, Momo asks. Nayeon was grateful to have Momo come visit once in a while. “Nothing important, no gossip...but I am looking after a child patient right now. You would lover her.”, Nayeon munches on the egg sandwich. 

“I WANT TO MEET. I want to meet this child.”, Momo spits her food out. 

* * *

Momo was about to rip her hair out because the child in front of her is just so damn cute. “Momo unnie! This drawing is for you!”, the cub grabs a drawing of a dancing stick figure with colorful splotches in the background. It’s been a few days since Momo met the cub and she instantly fell in love with the cub’s charms. She also brought Sana over to introduce. Nayeon told Sana and Momo the situation about Chaeyoung and the japanese duo fell in love with Chaeyoung’s positivity when the cub’s infectious smile was plastered on her face. 

Nayeon walks in with Suzy and Suzy starts to pack some of Chaeyoung’s stuff. “Okay Chaeyoungie! Today is your last night staying at the hospital. Tomorrow we will drive you to a foster home. They are nice people with other children to play with!”, Suzy tried to sound enthusiastic as possible. “Will Squirtle unnie be able take care of me there as well?”, Chaeng says as she sits up from her bed and opens her arms for a hug from Nayeon. 

Suzy looks at Nayeon sympathetically. Nayeon clears her throat, “Hey cub, I won’t be there to take care of you. This foster home is very nice, it is close to your school so you will still see your friends from school!” The cub’s smile drops, “You won’t be there?”

“I know Chaeyoungie will be brave! Remember you’re 5 years old! A brave cub like you can always make new friends with the foster home.”, Nayeon watches as the cub’s eyes start to water. “H-here for you. Be brave Chaeyoungie. You’ve been a good girl”, Nayeon’s hands reveal a squirtle doll that Chaeyoung has been eyeing during their first meet. 

The cub doesn’t say anything and hugs the squirtle tightly. Nayeon hugs the cub until she hears her phone vibrating. “I’ll have to go cub”, Nayeon whispers. “Are you going to help other people?”, Chaeyoung mutters in the doctor’s chest. “I’ll be there before you leave.”, Nayeon stands up and walks away. 

* * *

The next day, Nayeon was trying to finish her rounds as quickly and of course professionally as possible. She wanted to spend the remaining time with the cub as much as possible. She called Momo and Sana to also be there to cheer the cub up. 

Nayeon walks into the room. Sana and Momo were feeding Chaeyoung and giving her some gifts. “This here is jigglypuff, this is my favorite pokemon”, Sana gives Chaeyoung. “Of course the jigglypuff is your favorite”, Momo snorted. 

“Squirtle unnie!”, Chaeyoung jumps off her bed and hugs the doctor. 

The rest of the time was spent watching tv and coloring with Chaeyoung. Suzy walks in, “Okay Chaeyoung the car is ready for you”

“No no no please don’t take me away.”, Chaeyoung starts to tear and beg. “Chaeyoung don’t do this, I promise this foster home is a good place for you”

“You take me away from my mommy and now you’re taking me away from squirtle unnie!”, Chaeyoung jumps and holds onto Nayeon’s hand. “Dr. Im please! You said I was a good girl! Why are you leaving me too!”, Chaeyoung cries. Nayeon’s heart broke. She looks around the room and stops at Momo and Sana then back to Chaeyoung. Nayeon wraps her arms around Chaeyoung tightly. 

Momo and Sana walks up to the hugging duo. “We can help. You and Chaeyoung, we can help for a schedule for pick ups and dinners and sleepovers.”, Sana said. Momo nods, “I can’t leave Chaeyoung as well.” 

With that… Nayeon looks at Suzy, “Submit the temporary foster parent forms. I’ll take Chaeyoung home with me.”

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Nayeon sets Chaeyoung on the cart and pushes the cart to the cereal isle. “Are we seriously having cereal for dinner?”, Jeongyeon pouts. 

“Yup! Anything for the cub.”, Nayeon continues to push the cart. 

“Seriously though, how do you think Mina would react to this?”, Jeongyeon asks Jihyo.

Jihyo sighs and shakes her head, “Don’t know, but I bet you 10 bucks that Chaeyoung is going to bring those love birds back together”


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s your dinner cub?”, Nayeon munches and tries to swallow her cereal down. She looks around the table, Jihyo swirling her uneaten cereal and Jeongyeon cringing at how sweet the cereal is paired with strawberry milk. 

The cub looks up and smiles, “Yummy squirtle unnie! Best dinner ever!” The trio melts as the cub digs into the bowl of sugar. 

“We should get her a proper chair. She can barely reach the table.”, Jeong mentions looking at the homemade booster seat made of 5 medical textbooks and a flat pillow for comfort. 

“We probably need to baby proof this whole house.”, Jihyo adds on. “I have two scheduled surgeries tomorrow but I can pick some stuff up on Monday?”, Jihyo offers. 

“No need, I took the day off tomorrow. The chief found out about me fostering Chaeyoung and was happy to give me some time to settle with the cub.”, Nayeon was grateful for her mentor to understand and care for Nayeon. “I’ll pick up some stuff and new school supplies for her as well.”, Nayeon continues. 

All three stare at the toddler drinking the remaining milk left in the bowl. “Was it a good idea to give the child sugar for dinner?”, Jeongyeon asks. 

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. Chaeyoung was well behaved and didn’t go on a sugar rush, but she did have troubles falling asleep. Nayeon didn’t know if it was because of the sugar or if Chaeyoung might be still traumatized. Nayeon recalls that Chaeyoung does have troubles sleeping in the hospital room alone. Suzy told Nayeon that it is normal for a child like her to have some troubles being alone after what she has been through. 

To make Chaeyoung comfortable with her new environment, the trio made a sofa fortress and played a movie. Unfortunately, everyone fell asleep except for Chaeyoung. 

“Squirtle unnie… are you sleeping?”, Nayeon’s eyes were half open as she heard the soft whisper against her ear. Nayeon wipes the spit from the ear and looks at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung hugs her squirtle doll tightly and looks afraid when she woke up Nayeon. Nayeon scoops up the child and brings her upstairs, “Do you want me to tuck you to bed?”

Nayeon opens the guest room. The guest room was usually for her friends at the hospital who are too tired to drive to their own home. The trio made a guest room for their colleagues just to make their life easier since their house is really close to the hospital. The room was filled with dusty books and the curtains were closed making the room super dark. Chaeyoung looks around the room and then hides her face into Nayeon’s neck. 

Nayeon understood as well. If she was a child, this room would’ve scared her as well. So, Nayeon brings Chaeyoung to her room and tucks her into her bed. 

* * *

In the morning, Jeongyeon and Jihyo stopped by Nayeon’s room. “Should we wake them up?”, Jeongyeon whispers. “Nah, I think Nayeon got this”, Jihyo smiles at the sight of the cubs legs spread out on top of Nayeon’s body. 

“It looks more like two toddlers sleeping”, Jeongyeon shakes her head. 

Around 11 am, Nayeon woke up to a pair of eyes staring right back at her. Nayeon screams and falls off her bed. She hears the cub giggle at the bunny’s actions and Nayeon smiles. 

“Morning. Want some breakfast?”, Nayeon mutters. The cub nods and jumps off the bed waiting for Nayeon to stand up as well. Nayeon walks towards the washroom, eyes half opened and the cub follows. 

Chaeyoung looks up to Nayeon with curiosity as Nayeon puts toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes. “Why do you have an Elsa toothbrush?”, Chaeyoung questions grabbing her Woody toothbrush. 

“Do you want the Elsa toothbrush? I think I have ano-”, Nayeon looks at her toothbrush stash for another Elsa one. “I thought big adults use big toothbrushes. Why are you using a baby toothbrush?”, Chaeyoung mutters putting the toothbrush into her mouth. 

Nayeon was baffled. Nayeon has been using these children sized toothbrushes because 1. She likes the designs. Come on. Elsa is an amazing character and no adult toothbrush makes their designs fun and cool looking. And 2. These brushes can help her reach the back of her tooth better and she has better control with the brushing...at least that’s what she’s been telling people. 

“These are not baby toothbrushes”, Nayeon mutters with some toothpaste falling off her mouth. “They are not?”, Chaeyoung confused. “Nope, these are tiny tooth brushes to help with small teeth. Very important to have clean teeth and these toothbrushes help me with that.”, Nayeon spits and rinses her mouth. 

Chaeyoung nods understandably and follows Nayeon by spitting into the sink. 

Nayeon goes into her closet and grabs a big hoodie and sweatpants. Nayeon then walks back into the guest room and grabs some clothes for Chaeyoung from her bag. Chaeyoung hides behind the door hesitant to walk into the guest room. Nayeon opens the curtains, “See? Look how nice this room is with sunlight! Once we paint it and decorate it, you’ll love this room.” Nayeon smiles as Chaeyoung starts to walk into the room with more confidence and observing it. Nayeon’s smile falls when she sees Chaeyoung’s clothes that were packed in bags. They were all worn out or had holes in them. 

Nayeon took her phone out and put “clothes” on her shopping list. Shopping for Chaeyoung is going to be fun.

* * *

“Mina! Over here!”, Jeongyeon waves frantically at the japanese doctor. Jihyo slaps her forehead, feeling the second hand embarrassment when other people in the cafeteria were staring at their table. 

“Hey guys, how was… your lunch?”, Mina looks at the two as they were shoving basically anything on their plates to their mouths. Mina always had lunch with the duo, when she broke up with Nayeon, Nayeon gave Mina some space, especially lunch to catch up with her friends. Mina was grateful for Nayeon to handle the breakup so well and allowed her friends to not choose sides. She loved hanging out with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, but right now...she feels a bit overwhelmed at the two being food monsters. 

Mina grabs some napkins and hands them to the messy duo, “Did...you guys not eat breakfast or something?”

Jihyo shakes her head, “We didn't have a proper dinner last night and we woke up late today so we had no time to eat breakfast. We are starving right now.”

Mina was confused, “What happened?”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked up, waiting for who was going to tell Mina. Mina looked scared. Did something happen?

“Well...we have a child in our home now.”, Jeongyeon starts off. Jihyo nods telling her to continue. Mina was getting a bit impatient but she knows that there is definitely more to this story. “We are taking care of her...her name is Chaeyoung, cute kid and kind of a genius. She can do addition and subtraction, I think Nayeon was going to teach her the multiplication tables. Something about “this child of mine is going to be a genius in her kindergarten grade”. But like why push a child to do that, Nayeon is cra-”, Jeongyeon notices that she's rambling. Mina’s face is still looking a bit confused. 

Jihyo puts down her chopsticks, “Nayeon is a foster parent. For a 5 year old child named Chaeyoung. We had cereal with strawberry milk for dinner. Last night we made a fortress and watched Toy Story until late at night because Chaeyoung couldn’t sleep.”

Mina didn’t know how to process this, “Why does Nayeon want to foster a toddler when she just-” Mina stopped and rubs her head. This is a lot. Mina worries for the child, not Nayeon of course. But then Nayeon is a child herself. 

Jihyo notices Mina looking a little distressed, “Don’t worry! The whole gang agreed to help Nayeon take care of Chaeyoung. Momo fell in lo-” “Momo and Sana knew about this?”, Mina cuts her off. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo shared a knowing look, “the decision of fostering Chaeyoung was a bit spontaneous so maybe that’s why Sana and Momo didn’t tell you.” 

“Exactly! We all didn’t know that Nayeon was going to take Chaeyoung home. Her first day living with us was yesterday. Momo and Sana were probably going to tell you.”, Jeongyeon tries to comfort Mina. 

“It’s okay.”, Mina smiles. “Just let me know if you need help with Chaeyoung, I am happy to help”, Mina adds on. 

* * *

Shopping was fun, but Nayeon didn’t know that a 5 year old needs this much stuff. 

Booster seat check. She got the best and highly recommended booster seat for Chaeyoung. But then she needed to buy another one for the car. Apparently a 5 year old needs a booster seat when sitting in the car. Nayeon lied to the employee and told them that they needed a new one…not that Nayeon drove Chaeyoung to the mall and let Chaeyoung sit at the front seat of the car or anything...

7 sweaters and 7 pairs of pants. They went for hoodies since Chaeyoung said hoodies look good on Nayeon and she wants to look just like her. Nayeon melted and bought all the available colors for that hoodie style. 

A new backpack. Nayeon thought that Chaeyoung wanted a Pokemon themed backpack but was surprised when Chaeyoung was eyeing on a black sports backpack with skateboard belts in the front. Maybe Chaeyoug wanted to learn how to skateboard. Nayeon grabbed The North Face black backpack. The employee said that the backpack looks a bit big on the kid. Nayeon ignored the employee when she saw Chaeyoung smiling and jumping. 

Then they went to the stationary store and bought some crayons, notebooks (Pokemon and Toy Story themed), acrylic paints, pencils, and some stickers (for Chaeyoung obviously, Nayeon...doesn’t want them). 

They took a short late lunch break at McDonalds and ate. “So what color do you want to paint your room?”, Nayeon muffles with a sandwich in her mouth. 

“I like yellow. It is bright”, Chaeyoung swings her legs while sipping her soda. 

And so, Nayeon dropped by the hardware store and bought yellow paint for the room. 

Last stop was IKEA. They went straight to the kids section to buy a new bed frame for the cub. Found some furniture to decorate the room as well. Nayeon also bought some new curtains too. 

Before heading home, they had an early dinner at IKEA. “These meatballs are yummy squirtle unnie”. And so, their last purchase was frozen meatballs from IKEA. 

Shocked. Confused. Speechless. This was what Jihyo and Jeongyeon were feeling as they headed home. Nayeon and Chaeyoung were both cuddled up on the couch with instructions on how to build a shelf in Nayeon’s hand and the other hand was holding Chaeyoung close. Jeongyeon took a picture of the two. 

Jihyo’s heart melts when she walks into the kitchen and sees two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. A drawing of the three doctors and Chaeyoung under a house. “Enjoy thuh meetbolls jiyo and jongyong unnie- Chaeyoung” was written at the bottom of the drawing. 

Jeongyeon laughs and puts the drawing up on the fridge, “She is pure genius. No 5 year old can spell the word “enjoy” correctly except for our Chaeyoungie.”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo quietly finish dinner and walk up the stairs to see the progress of Chaeyoung’s room. “Oh no no no the dinner was a set up!”, Jeongyeon screamed/whispered. 

The room...was colorful. The walls were covered yellow, but there were splotches of paint of what’s supposed to be squirtle, jigglypuff, and a random Elsa floating in the middle of the wall. There was a squiggly rainbow above the bed frame. A half built bed frame. Nayeon probably knew that the room was a mess that’s why she made dinner for them to make up for this. Their beautiful room was turned into this. 

Jihyo slaps her head, “Thank goodness I have the day off tomorrow. I’ll call Momo for help.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi:) wrote another chapter! yayyyyy  
> anyways suggestions about the story or just ideas are appreciated:)
> 
> waterbottlechae is my twitter. luv mepls


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everyone forgot that Mondays mean school day. Everyone except Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon was up already at 5 am brushing her teeth getting ready to head to the hospital when she heard a little thump. Jeongyeon immediately checks Nayeon’s room worried that the cub or Nayeon hurt themselves. 

There sitting criss-cross on the floor was Chaeyoung half asleep and looking up at Jeongyeon with her mouth slightly opened. Chaeyoung was like an exact carbon copy of Nayeon even though they are not even related. 

“Cub why are you awake so early?”, Jeong mumbles with her toothbrush hanging inside her mouth. 

“It’s Monday. I have to get ready to go to school.”, the cub yawns. 

School. School? SCHOOL! Jeongyeon’s eyes widened at realization. How could they forget? They even bought school supplies for the cub but they had no clue that Monday means we have to drop Chaeng off at school. 

Jeongyeon jumps on Nayeon’s bed and shakes her vigorously, “Wake up you damn bunny! We have to get Chaeyoung to school!”

There was a slight muffle coming from Nayeon as she hides her head under the pillow. “We can’t let the cub fall behind in school! I thought we were raising her to become a genius artist!”, Jeong continues to shout and jump on the bed. Nayeon’s head pops up quickly and looks around the room until it stops at the sight of Chaeyoung sitting on the floor smiling. 

“SCHOOL!”, Nayeon runs to pick up Chaeyoung and brings her to the washroom to freshen up. 

The ruckus, unfortunately, woke up Jihyo as well, “On my day off. I just want a peaceful day off.” She gets out of bed to see what the commotion was about. “What’s wrong?”, Jihyo rubs her eyes. 

“We have to pack Chaeyoung lunch and drive her to school!”, Jeongyeon jogs down the stairs to the kitchen. Jihyo immediately woke up and followed Jeongyeon to the kitchen, “How did we forget that Chaeyoung is going to school today?!” 

Jeongyeon left right after making Chaeyoung’s lunch as she was late for work while Jihyo was drowning the bowl of cereal with milk. Nayeon quickly puts Chaeyoung down to her seat and fixes her hair. 

“Waterbottle, pencils, erasers, crayons, notebook, lunch, anything else we are missing?”, Nayeon hurriedly puts the stuff into the black backpack. 

“SQUIRTLE!”, the cub’s hands raised with excitement. 

“SQUIRTLE.”, Jihyo points to Nayeon and Nayeon dashes to grab the doll. 

The duo puts the backpack on Chaeyoung. “Why did you buy such a big backpack for her?”, Jihyo complains as Chaeyoung walks to the door carrying a bag that is half her size. 

“She likes it! I’ll find the directions to Chaeyoung’s school. You drive. CHAEYOUNG REMEMBER TO PUT ON YOUR SHOES.”, Nayeon chugs her coffee. 

The car ride was a bit hectic. Jihyo was driving as fast as possible until they reached an empty parking lot of the school. “Why is there nobody here?”, Nayeon looks around confused. 

“School starts at 8:30 am”, the cub answered in the back seat. Nayeon and Jihyo looked at each other and then at the time. 6:00am. 

“How did we not check the time before coming here?”, Jihyo sighs. Chaeyoung unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the car door. The duo follows the cub. The cub holds out her hand to Nayeon and Nayeon quickly holds on to it. Confused as the cub drags Nayeon to the entrance of the school. 

There stands a young lady. “Chaeyoung! I missed you! How was your stay at the hospital?”, the young lady crouches to Chaeyoung’s eye level. 

“I’m good Ms. Bae! This is Squirtle unnie and Jihyo unnie!”, Chaeyoung introduces the confused duo to her teacher. 

The teacher looks up and smiles, “It is nice to meet you.”

Nayeon being the awkward introvert she is didn't know what to say. Jihyo steps in, “Hello, Nayeon is the foster parent for Chaeyoung, but technically I am also taking care of Chaeyoung as well.”

Ms. Bae smiles, “Would you like to come in and have a chat about Chaeyoung? I’m sure you would like to know more about her.”

The duo nodded and walked into the school. Chaeyoung quickly goes to her desk with her name tag and grabs her newly bought art supplies out to draw by herself. 

“Chaeyoung is a good kid. She normally walks to school early in the morning and comes here around 6:00am. Her previous teacher from last year told me that she is a special case. Her mother...is absent most of the time and does not respond to our calls. We tried to call social services however, it seems like her mother was never caught. Chaeyoung would come to school early in the morning and wait at the door until it opens. When I found out that she was out in the cold in the morning, I started to come to school early so I could let her in. She doesn’t say much about her home situation but there are times where she has bruises on her body and you can tell how skinny she is.”, Ms. Bae explains. “Thank you for taking Chaeyoung in.”

“She’s a great kid indeed, she warmed our hearts especially this bunny here.”, Jihyo nudges Nayeon. Nayeon smiles at the teacher. 

“It’s great that you are fostering Chaeyoung. You guys make a great couple.”, Ms. Bae continues. The duo bursts into laughter somewhat scaring the teacher. 

“We are not together. We are housemates with another friend, Jeongyeon. We met Chaeyoung at the hospital. All three of us are doctors and Nayeon was taking care of Chaeyoung when she was staying there.”, Jihyo explains. 

“I see.”, Ms. Bae nods. “Well, if you are in an emergency and can’t pick up Chaeyoung on time, let me know! I can stay a bit longer after school to look after Chaeyoung.”, Ms. Bae smiles. 

“Thank you Ms. Bae for the offer.”, Nayeon finally speaks. “Call me Irene and here is my phone number for emergencies.”, Irene shyly wrote down her phone number and gave it to the clueless bunny. 

Jihyo looked at their interaction amused, “Well, this bunny actually needs to go to work, so I will drop her off. It was nice to meet you Irene.”

“We are going baby cub.”, Nayeon’s voice sounded a bit sad. Chaeyoung looks up and hugs the two doctors tightly, “Are you going to save people today?”. Nayeon smiles and nods, “I’ll be back.”

* * *

“Irene was totally into you.”, Jihyo grins while driving. “Really? Didn’t notice.”, Nayeon looks out the window. 

“I bet she’s going to ask you out sometime this month”, Jihyo teases. “Not in the mood to date Jihyo especially when I have a kid to take care of right now.”, Nayeon replies. “Oh come on, she’s a teache-” “I said I’m not in the mood to date.”, Nayeon cuts Jihyo off. 

Jihyo realizes that maybe it was too early for Nayeon to date again. She was not over Mina. 

* * *

Nayeon walks into her office and stops when she sees Mina talking to Jeongyeon. Nayeon awkwardly moves back and forth on her toes, “Morning”

Mina smiles, “Morning Nayeon”

Jeongyeon stifled her laugh as she looked at the two awkward people in front of her, “And Jeongyeon. Morning Jeongyeon would be nice.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes, “We saw each other this morning.”

“How was the drop off?”, Jeongyeon continues the conversation. Mina looks at Nayeon as she wears her white coat. “Good. We were 2 and a half hours early to school.”, Nayeon replies. 

“AHAHAHAHA how did you guys not know when school started?”, Jeong spits her coffee laughing. Nayeon glares at the ostrich. 

“I hear about Chaeyoung and I would love to meet her. Maybe we should all gather on a day and bring Chaeyoung to the amusement park?”, Mina suggested. Nayeon was surprised at Mina’s invitation, “That would be nice.”

“Didn’t you take a week off so you can Chaeyoung settle down? What are you doing here?”, Jeong questioned. “I can’t just postpone a week of surgeries. I’m just here do them and I’ll leave. I only have one today.”, Nayeon explains as she sits down on her chair.

_ Of course. Mina thought. Nayeon would go out of her way to be the superhuman. That’s what Mina was always afraid of. Nayeon doesn’t give time to herself. For once, she wanted Nayeon to be selfish and tell her what she wanted. However, that didn’t go well. That’s why we broke up.  _

“Well buns, just take it easy. You’re now a parent and a newly graduated doctor. Don’t push yourself too hard.”, Jeongyeon warns. Nayeon quickly looks at Mina, “Yea of course. I know what I’m doing.”

* * *

Jihyo calls Momo for help. What she didn’t know was that Momo also invited Sana as well. Jihyo was shy when she opened the door in her sleeveless top. She felt so naked when Sana was smiling at her and staring at her. 

She brought the Japanese duo to the room and they both gasped. “Remind me to never ask Nayeon for decorating advice.”, Momo said. 

It took a while but the room was finally finished. The room was repainted yellow with no weird random brush strokes. Momo went out to buy large sticker prints of some pokemon and an Elsa just for Nayeon. Knowing that the Elsa drawing was probably from Nayeon. Jihyo didn’t know how Momo found those stickers but she was glad it was there to preserve what Chaeyoung wanted in her room. 

The trio went to IKEA to buy a mattress for the bed because Nayeon only bought the bed frame. Jihyo mutters angrily, “What was the bunny thinking? Cut one of our mattresses in half so it’ll fit into the twin-sized bed frame?!”

Sana thought Jihyo’s little outburst was cute. 

The shelf was set up and filled with pokemon decorations. Jihyo was shocked when she saw Momo opening her trunk full of toys and books for the cub. 

“You’re spoiling her.”, Jihyo warns Momo. Momo scoffed, “You’re just jealous because I’m Chaeyoung’s favorite aunt.”

“SHE DIDN’T EVEN CHOOSE YET HOW WOULD YOU KNOW.”, Jihyo shouts. Jihyo was now thinking of ways to win the cub’s heart. 

The trio sits in the living room exhausted when they hear the doors opening. Nayeon walks into the living room and sits on the recliner. 

“You’re back early.”, Sana says.

“I just had one surgery today.”, Nayeon explains. “Mina suggested that we should all go to the amusement park with Chaeyoung one day when everyone is free.”, Nayeon added on. Everyone in the room looked at each other. 

“You sure that’s okay with you?”, Sana said 

“Well Chaeyoung is going to meet Mina anyways and the amusement park sounds nice for the cub.”, Nayeon replies. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. “So...when do we pick up the cub?”, Nayeon asks. 

“If we go now, we’ll be...2 and a half hours early.”, Jihyo looks at her watch. 

“So… we’re just going to sit here until school ends?”, Momo said. 

Everyone else nodded. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Once it was 2:30pm, the gang quickly dashes to the car. “Who’s car are we taking?”, Sana asks. “Mine!”, both Jihyo and Momo said. Nayeon did not know what was going on between the two. 

Momo confidently said, “My car is big enough for all four of us and Chaeyoung. Your tiny car won’t fit everyone.”

Jihyo sulks. Sana bites her lip and quickly goes to Jihyo’s side to comfort her. Nayeon grabs the booster seat from Jihyo’s car and brings it to Momo’s SUV. 

The four arrived at the parking lot and quickly went to the entrance to find the baby cub. Nayeon looked around, all these kids are mediocre. Chaeyoung is definitely the best. 

“Chaeng!”, Momo waves. The cub who was holding hands with a pale toddler in one hand and a taller tan toddler in the other quickly squealed with excitement and dashed towards the group. Momo crouches waiting for a hug from Chaeyoung until the little cub runs past her. Momo turns around and sees the cub jumping on top of Nayeon. Nayeon quickly picks her up and spins her around. 

“Squirtle unnie! How was your day of saving people?”, the cub asks. “Amazing but super duper better now that I see you.”, Nayeon squeezed the cub’s cheeks. 

A woman and a man quickly went up to the duo and looked pretty confused. “Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong child. Chaeyoung is this woman bothering you?”, the woman glaring at Nayeon. The man pulls the two toddlers that were with Chaeyoung before behind his back. 

Nayeon looked a bit confused and was a little afraid to speak up. “Auntie Seulgi! This is squirtle unnie! She is the doctor that is taking care of me!”, Chaeyoung rubs her cheeks against Nayeon’s. The woman named Seulgi’s eye softened, “Oh! It is nice to meet you…?”

“Nayeon.”, the bunny replies. 

“Nayeon! Seulgi! I’m glad I could catch you guys before you left!”, Irene runs towards them. “Seulgi, this is Nayeon who is a foster parent for Chaeyoung. Seulgi is Dahyun’s mother and Jackson is Tzuyu’s father.”, Irene introduces them. 

“It is nice to finally know that there is someone who can properly care for Chaeyoung.”, Jackson speaks up. 

The rest of the gang walks up trying to save Nayeon from embarrassment as she didn’t say a proper sentence yet. “Hello! I’m Jihyo, this is Momo and Sana, we are Nayeon’s friends and we are also helping out to take care of Chaeyoung.”, the other parents nodded and said their hellos. 

“We should set up a playdate for the kids and for us to get to know each other better!”, Momo suggested. 

“Chaeyoung actually usually comes over for a sleepover on the weekends. It became a tradition for our families to alternate which house to host the sleepover! This week is at mine, so if you are comfortable, we can pick up Chaeyoung afterschool this Friday!”, Seulgi smiles. The pale toddler jumps up and down to reach Chaeyoung’s hand, “Chaengie I got more chocolates from washing the dishes! We can share!”

Chaeyoung squirms and Nayeon put her down so she can play with her friends. 

“That would be amazing. Our house can host as well however, it might be a little hard to find a time where everyone in the house does not come in at random times. I don’t want to wake them up during random times of the night because of our shifts at the hospital.”, Nayeon sheepishly says. 

“No worries! We can host the sleepover!”, Momo and Sana both excitedly said. Seulgi and Jackson looked confused. “I am basically Chaeyoung’s godmother and we are not doctors so we have time on our hands to take in the trio! I also bake!”, Momo excitedly adds on. 

Jihyo scoffed at the mention of godmother. Sana laughs. The adults started to talk more about scheduling the sleepovers while Nayeon watched the three play. 

Chaeyoung walks up to Nayeon wide-eyed and a little embarrassed. “What’s wrong cub?”, Nayeon kneels. 

“I tried to tie my shoes but it kept falling apart. I’m sorry.”, Chaeyoung's eyes start to water. 

“Hey hey hey no worries Chaeyoung, let me tie your shoes.”, Nayeon looks at her shoes. How did she not notice that her shoes were also worn out. 

“We should go get a new pair of shoes and teach you how to tie them properly”, Nayeon mentions. Chaeyoung shook her head no. “You don’t want to learn?”, Nayeon questioned. 

“My mommy bought me these shoes because I got a gold star in math. These are special shoes.”, Chaeyoung replies. Nayeon’s heart broke. Her mom. Chaeyoung still loves her mom of course. Every child will always have a soft spot for their parents even if they fail them. 

“We won’t throw them out Chaeyoung, you can have multiple pairs of shoes. I just want you to be comfortable. These shoes have holes.”, Nayeon tries to explain. Chaeyoung looked like she was thinking, “Okay. As long as we keep these shoes too.”

“Of course. Anything for you.”, Naeyon smiles. 

* * *

It was not a good idea to bring Jihyo and Momo to the shopping mall. The two seem to be competing for Chaeyoung’s affection. Sana shakes her head in embarrassment as Momo and Jihyo start arguing about which shoes look best on Chaeyoung. 

“Adidas NMDs are nice on Chaeyoung and look at the little boost at the heels. It’ll make Chaeyoung look taller”, Momo suggested. 

“I’m sorry but these Nike sb dunks are skateboarding shoes. If you haven’t noticed from Chaeyoung’s bag, she wants to learn how to skateboard. We must get her some skateboarding shoes.”, Jihyo argued. 

Nayeon just follows Chaeyoung as she looks around the shoe store. 

“Do you like these?”, Nayeon watches as the cub picks up yellow vans. “Are you sure Chaeyoung? We can buy a better pair for you! Expensive ones!”, Momo and Jihyo both said. 

“I think Chaeyoung has her eyes set on these vans.”, Sana chuckles. “They are skateboarding shoes and they are pretty affordable. They’re perfect for Chaeyoung.”, Sana explains. 

Chaeyoung looks at the shoes then at Nayeon. She holds the shoes up over her head and smiles, “Are these nice squirtle unnie?”

Nayeon smiles, “They are perfect.”

Jihyo claps her hands ruining the little moment, “Okay. Now, where do we buy toddler-sized skateboards.”

Momo nods in agreement and tries to find a skateboard to buy for the cub. 

While Jihyo and Momo are frantically looking for the perfect gift for Chaeyoung. Sana comes up to the cub with a pair of white vans, “Look Chaeyoung, how about I buy you these too! We can design them and draw on them!”

Chaeyoung’s eyes shined bright, “That sounds fun unnie! Thank you...but would you have enough money for you?”

Nayeon and Sana looked at each other. “What do you mean cub?”, Nayeon asks. Chaeyoung looks down at her shoes, “I don’t want to waste your money on me when you need it to take care of yourselves too. You have needs too.”

Sana didn’t know where that came from but she was certain that Chaeyoung’s mother never really treated Chaeyoung very well. Was Chaeyoung’s mother that selfish to spend money on drugs over Chaeyoung’s happiness?

“Chaeyoung, we have enough to support you. You now have me, Jihyo, Sana, Momo and Jeongyeon to take care of you.”, Nayeon holds Chaeyoung’s hand. Sana coughed, “And Mina”

“But you are just temporarily taking care of me. I will need to go back to mommy when she gets better. I promised my mommy that I would never leave her.”, Chaeyoung said. Nayeon didn’t know what to say. Sana didn’t either. Temporary. 

“It might take a while until your mommy gets better Chaeyoung. You will be staying with us for a bit longer.”, Nayeon smiles through her words. Temporary. 

“While you’re with us. We will treat you like you are our daughter. Let us buy you stuff. You’ve been such a good kid and a brave one too.”, Sana smoothes out Chaeyoung’s hair. 

Chaeyoung smiles and hugs the both of them, “Thank you unnies”

“Chaeyoung! Chaeyoung! Look! There is a jigglypuff skateboard!”, Jihyo points at the skateboard design and then at her face. “I’m jigglypuff”, Jihyo grins.

Momo shoves Jihyo and brings out a yellow penny board, “Look! Yellow! And I found some helmets and padding for you to be safe!”

Nayeon was determined to make this child’s stay here as memorable as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Nayeon woke up early trying to be as quiet as possible. She quickly brushes her teeth and heads to the kitchen. 

“I thought your surgery today was in the afternoon? Why are you awake this early?”, Jihyo asked. 

“I’m making breakfast for the cub first and then heading to the hospital… Mr. Mentor wants me to help out with surgery today.”, Nayeon whisks the eggs. 

Jihyo stops chewing, “You mean… Mina’s father wants to talk to you.” Nayeon stops whisking and nods. They both knew that Mina’s father was Nayeon’s mentor and whenever he asks Nayeon to help him with surgery, it’s just an excuse to talk to Nayeon. 

Mina’s father terrified Nayeon but she respects his reputation as a doctor and as a family man. 

* * *

Mina’s family quickly fell in love with Nayeon when they first met her. She was 13-14 years old when the Myoui family found out about Nayeon’s family. Mother passed away and a barely present father, Nayeon was working part-time and studying. When Akira, Mina’s father, found out about Nayeon placing first in the class, he wanted to meet the kid. Not to scare the kid for beating Mina, but to invite her to dinner. Mina highly praised Nayeon for being an independent part-timer while maintaining a perfect school record. Akira has met Mina’s other friends, but Im Nayeon never came whenever the others were invited to their home. Akira felt bad for the kid for not having the childhood she deserved. 

“That will be $25.95”, Nayeon says. The customer gave her the money and Nayeon gave back the change. “Have a nice day!”, Nayeon finally looked up. There standing was Mina’s father. Nayeon has seen Mina’s father before, in articles and journals about his research. Nayeon knew who this man was, she admired his work. 

“I’m guessing you know who I am.”, Akira spoke. Nayeon nodded. “Come have dinner with my family. I am sure Mina would be excited to finally have you over.”, Akira offered. Nayeon was about to protest but Akira continued, “Before you reject. I have an offer for you, but I will tell you after dinner.”

Nayeon hesitated and finally bowed, “Thank you for inviting me for dinner Mr. Myoui”. 

Akira nodded and left the convenience store. Nayeon finally let her breath out. 

Nayeon was right on time. Knocked on the door holding a bouquet of flowers. 

Mina finally opens the door and jumps to hug Nayeon, “You came. You never came before. Did my father threaten you? I told him that he should not scare you because you placed first in class” 

Nayeon started to get nervous. Was Mr. Myoui going to yell at her for beating his daughter in class? Nayeon was dragged by Mina to the kitchen where Mrs. Myoui was cooking. 

Sachiko turned around and smiled, “It is great to finally meet you Nayeon. Mina never stopped talking about you.” Mina blushed, “MOM”

“H-hello Mrs. Myoui, here are some flowers for you. You have a lovely home.”, Nayeon stutters. “Those flowers aren’t for my daughter?”, Akira comes in smiling. Nayeon panicked and didn’t know what to say. “Mom. Dad. You’re scaring Nayeon.”, Mina tries to protect the terrified bunny. 

“Let’s have dinner.”, Mrs. Myoui announces. Everyone was enjoying the food until Akira spoke up, “I hear that you placed first in class Nayeon”

Nayeon’s eyes went wide and choked a bit, “Y-yes sir. But your daughter is also very smart and talented. I only study whereas Mina does ballet as well. She’s very well rounded”

Akira chuckles, “I know. But you are pretty well rounded as well being independent at such a young age.”

Nayeon mutters a thank you. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”, Akira investigates. Mina feels embarrassed at her father’s questions and smacks her head. Sachiko chuckles. “I want to be a doctor. Someone who can help others, provide care for them. Seeing healthcare workers working day to night amazes me and I want to be just like them.”, Nayeon answers. Akira drops her chopsticks and wipes his mouth, “I have an offer for you Nayeon. You can turn it down if you’re not comfortable with it, but I don’t think you would. I want to help you with your finances. You can quit your job and focus on studying and being a kid.”

Nayeon was baffled, “Mr. Myoui, I couldn’t possibly take your money-”

“You’re not taking my money Nayeon. I’m helping you reach your goal. You wanted to be a doctor. I’ll help you. On weekends you can come to the hospital and shadow some surgeons.”, Akira finishes. 

“What can I do to repay you Mr. Myoui?”, Nayeon’s eyes start to water. “Study hard. Enjoy your life. When you finally become a doctor, become my student. I’ll teach you the ways to help other people.”, Akira says. 

Nayeon quickly stands up and bows, “Thank you. Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Myoui. I won’t fail you.”

Over the years, Nayeon stuck to her promise. Not a day where she did not want to become a doctor. Mina once told Nayeon that she didn’t force herself to become a doctor because of her dad. Nayeon reassured Mina that this was her choice. Nayeon loved the hospital and the hospital loved her. Every staff member knew who Im Nayeon was. Akira was proud of her. Once Mina and Nayeon got into medical school and started their placements, they started to date. 

Akira quickly knew about Nayeon’s avoidance of any conversations if it was not about the hospital. Nayeon was pretty introverted even if she communicates well with her patients. That’s why he always asks Nayeon to help with the surgery. Nayeon would never turn down that kind of opportunity to witness Akira performing surgery, Akira knows that Nayeon would say yes and it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. To give Nayeon the “girlfriend talk”.

“Nayeon more suction around this area.”, Akira points at the pool of blood. “Yes sir”, Nayeon quickly drains the blood to allow the area to be easier to see. 

“So you’re dating my daughter.”, Akira randomly throws out. The rest of the crew in the room tensed up hearing that. Everyone somewhat knew about the relationship Mina and Nayeon were having at the hospital. You would have to be deaf and blind to not know about their relationship that they were keeping “low-key”. 

Nayeon clears her throat feeling the sweat on her forehead in such a cold operating room, “Yes sir I am.”

“You’re a great kid Im. I’ve practically watched you grow up with my daughter and I know you will treat her well. You’re like a daughter to me too.”, Akira was talking. Everyone seemed to relax as the conversation felt light-hearted. “However…”, Akira continues. Everyone tensed up again. “Mina is my princess. If you hurt her one bit. I will hurt you. You’ve seen me do surgeries, I’m quite skillful with a knife.”, Akira looks up to Nayeon’s eyes. 

Nayeon gulps and nods, “I will cherish your daughter.”

“You better.”, Akira continues with the surgery. “I’m done. Im you can suture up the patient.”

Nayeon bows and continues where he left off. 

* * *

“I wonder what Mr. Mentor is going to talk to you about.”, Jihyo questions. Nayeon did not know either. They had the breakup talk already. What could there possibly be to talk about?

“WHAT’S UP bitches?”, Momo ends with a whisper as Jihyo and Nayeon glare at her. “You do know that the cub is not awake. Keep your voice down”, Nayeon scolds. 

“What about a ‘thank you Momo oh so great Momo for dropping off Chaeyoung to school.”, Momo rolls her eyes. 

“Are you also going to pick her up?”, Jihyo asks Momo. “Yup! I’m going to take her to my cafe and teach her how to bake.”, Momo grins. 

“I already packed her lunch and a jacket in her backpack in case she gets cold.”, Nayeon packs the cub’s bags. “Remember to bring squirtle along as well.”, Nayeon adds on. “I got this Nayeon don’t worry.”, Momo reassures the bunny. 

“I think she’s more worried about the talk with Akira.”, Jihyo snorts. Nayeon hits the back of Jihyo’s head. 

“OOOOOOH are you getting scolded? But didn’t you already have the breakup talk with Akira?”, Momo questioned. 

“Yea so now I don’t really know what the conversation is going to be about.”, Nayeon sighs.

“Maybe it’s about Chaeyoung?”, Momo suggests

“Akira knows about Chaeyoung already. That’s how I got the week off.”, Nayeon’s head hurt. Nayeon was trying to recall everything that she did wrong this month that would get Akira’s attention. Other than overfeeding Akira’s fishes when he was in Japan for a conference, there wasn’t anything that she thought she would do wrong. Unless… he found out that three of the fishes died and were replaced. How could he possibly know the difference from all 27 fishes?

“Well I wish you all the luck.”, Momo pats the bunny’s back. 

* * *

Nayeon breathes in and out before entering the operating room. “Good morning Im.”, Akira looks at her. “Good morning Dr. Myoui”, Nayeon walks in. The rest of the staff looked at the bunny worriedly knowing that the main reason Nayeon is here is because Akira wanted to talk to her. 

“Let’s start shall we?”, Akira announces and grabs the knife. 

“How was the child”, Akira asks as they were one hour into the operation. “Good sir. She’s adjusting well to the environment”, Nayeon answers. 

“This child. Is she temporary? I heard that her mother woke up yesterday. Do you know when Chaeyoung would have to go back to her mother?”, Akira continues. “The social worker said that there will be a trial on her custody for Chaeyoung. So Chaeyoung will be staying with me for a while.”, Nayeon responds.

“Take it easy Im. With a child around, you need to take some time for yourself as well. Remember that. I don’t want that same thing happening where you start breaking down and hurting the people around you”, Nayeon nodded completely understanding what Akira was trying to tell her. 

“On a lighter note. Sachiko found out about Chaeyoung and would love to meet her. How about dinner this Sunday? It’s been a while since you came over. Sachiko misses you and to her, Chaeyoung is like a granddaughter she always wanted.”, Akira said. 

“Sunday sounds great.”, Nayeon said. Will Mina be there too?

“I am finished. Im suture the patient up. Thank you, everyone, for your hard work.”, Akira leaves the operating room. 

Nayeon bows. 


	6. Chapter 6

“She is a natural Nayeon! I tell you, she is some type of genius.”, Momo praises as she talks to Nayeon on the phone. “You have to see what the cub can do. I am getting more customers because of her adorable face.”, Momo gushes. 

Momo was amazed. At first, she was teaching Chaeyoung how to bake after school, but once it was 4:00 pm, lots of students came to the cafe after their tutoring sessions. 

With the cafe being short-staffed, Momo was in charge of the cashier instead of baking. She brought Chaeyoung along and sat her down on the counter near the cashier. Chaeyoung looks at the workers quickly making the drinks and then at Momo punching down the numbers on the cashier. She thought that maybe she could help. She crawls across the table where the drinks are being set. She looks at the words and tries to sound them out.

“GEE?...GEESUU?”, Chaeyoung screams while holding the cup of raspberry lemonade. “PINK DRINK FOR GEESUU?”

The customers chuckled at the toddler’s pronunciation. A girl walks up and smiles, “I’m Jisoo. Is this my raspberry lemonade?”

Chaeyoung nods, “You are really pretty.” Jisoo laughs and pinches the cub’s cheeks. Chaeyoung felt her confidence rise and continued. Momo was shocked that the cub wanted to help and loved how the customers are just babying the cub. It’s Chaeyoung’s charm.

“TAYHUNG? HOT DRINK FOR TAYHUNG”

A man walks up to the cub and smiles, “That’s me! Thank you kid, keep working hard.” The man called “Tayhung” grabs a 5 dollar bill and puts it into the tip jar. Momo’s eyes widen. Genius this kid. 

Over time, the staff warmed their hearts to Chaeyoung and so did the customers. Some high schoolers posted on social media on how cute Chaeyoung was and more people started to come in to see the cub. 

* * *

Nayeon finally finished her surgery and was rushing to leave. She accidentally bumps into someone, “Sorry! Sorry” and picks up the fallen woman.

“No worries yeonie I’m fine”

Nayeon froze as Mina dusted herself. She hasn’t heard that nickname in so long. 

“Again, I’m sorry for bumping into you. I’m trying to pick up Chaeyoung right now.”, Nayeon explains. 

“It’s okay...drive safe please.”, Mina softly says. Right when Nayeon was about to leave, Mina grabs her arm again.

“Are you coming for Sunday dinner?”, Mina asks

Nayeon’s eyes soften, “Of course”

Mina nodded and let go of the bunny’s arm. 

Nayeon dashes out of the hospital and drives to Momo’s cafe. “Momo is going to get dropped kicked.”

* * *

Nayeon walks into the cafe and there she sees Chaeyoung standing on the counter serving drinks. A crowd was formed around the toddler with cameras and she could hear the gushes towards the baby cub. 

“YOOJIN COLD COFFEE YOO-SQUIRTLE UNNIE”, Chaeyoung noticed Nayeon coming up towards her. The cub hands over the drink to the customer and hugs Nayeon. 

“Isn’t she adorable Nayeon? Look at all the customers coming just for her!”, Momo compliments. Nayeon grabs Momo by the ear, “You dare make my child work?”

Momo’s face fell and was terrified, “I’ll pay Chaeyoung hourly if you want.”

Momo whimpers as Nayeon’s gaze narrows. Momo was saved when the cub hugged Nayeon’s legs, “Squirtle unnie! It’s okay! I learned a lot when I was helping Momo. I learned how to read names.”

The cub looked up and the bunny softened. Momo scoffed at the change in attitude. Rude. 

* * *

Nayeon drove Chaeyoung home. Nayeon looks through the rear mirror to see Chaeyoung bobbing head to the radio. The song was catchy. Nayeon continues to listen to the lyrics until realization hits her. “What the he-”, Nayeon quickly tries to change the channel of the radio. 

Chaeyoung pouts at the song change but then asks, “Squirtle unnie, can we have watermelon for dessert today?”

Nayeon smiles nervously, “Of course.”

* * *

Nayeon and Chaeyoung stop by at a grocery store, Nayeon grabs the cub and places her on the cart. 

Chaeyoung stares at Nayeon with confusion, “Why are you drumming the watermelon?”

Nayeon clears her throat, “To see if the watermelon is sweet.” Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, “You can tell if fruits are sweet by drumming it?”

Nayeon grins, “It’s my superpower.”

Once the duo finished shopping, they headed home. Nayeon told Chaeyoung that she can turn on the TV while she goes and showers. 

After her shower, Nayeon didn’t hear any sound coming from the living room. Panic started to rise and Nayeon quickly went downstairs. Her heart was about to burst with what she just witnessed. 

The cub’s brow was furrowed as she concentrated on finishing her homework on the kitchen table. Genius. Nayeon quietly and hurriedly dressed up and went back downstairs. “Want any help with homework?”

Chaeyoung looks up with watery eyes, “I can’t do double digit subtraction”

Nayeon immediately panics, “It’s okay! It’s okay! Let me help you.”

Nayeon herself was having some trouble explaining how to do double digit subtraction. How can she explain 34-29? Chaeyoung lowers her head, “I’m sorry I can’t subtract properly.”

Nayeon hugs the cub, “It is not your fault. You just need practice.” Nayeon grabs Chaeyoung’s homework and stands up, “Come on, let me show you a special study room.” Nayeon thought that maybe a change in scenery might help with Chaeyoung’s focus and brought her to Nayeon’s study room. 

Nayeon stacked some textbooks and a blanket to cushion the tush, “Here let’s try the question again.”

Chaeyoung was slowly doing the problem until… “Did I do it squirtle unnie?” She did it. SHE DID IT. Nayeon nodded furiously and Chaeyoung giggled. Chaeyoung started to breeze through the questions. Nayeon looked around the room then to the home made medical textbook booster seat. Magic. 

As a believer of science, Nayeon shouldn’t believe this. But she did. The medical textbooks are giving some sort of super brain power to the cub. She had to test it. She lifts the cub up and takes her homework, “Cub let's go back downstairs and do homework.”

The cub looked at her skeptical but agreed to it. When Chaeyoung climbs onto the booster seat and tries to do the homework. Chaeyoung didn’t know how to solve the next problem. Nayeon’s eyes widened. Magic. 

Nayeon lifts Chaeyoung off her seat, grabs the booster seat and homework, “Silly me cub, let’s go back to the study room.” Chaeyoung was really confused but followed the bunny.

Nayeon sets the booster seat to where the homemade booster seat was sitting previously. Nayeon gestures to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung looked at her like she was crazy. And Chaeyoung couldn’t solve the problem. MAGIC. Chaeyoung looks up at the staring Nayeon. She has a weird smirk on her face which somewhat made Chaeyoung scared, “Squirtle unnie… do you… change your mind again? Do you want me to go downstairs again?”

Nayeon shook her head. She lifts Chaeyoung back up, stacks the textbooks in a pile and puts Chaeyoung back down. “Ok cub. I’m going to make dinner for us. You stay here to do homework alright?”

Chaeyoung nods. Nayeon leaves the room.

Chaeyoung could finally focus on her homework and started to continue. Little did Nayeon know that the textbooks didn’t give magical powers. Nayeon was just distracting Chaeyoung from her focus and couldn’t solve the problems with her staring at her with that weird smirk. 

(Y’all know what the Nayeon smirk is right? It’s hilarious.)

Right on time, Jihyo and Jeongyeon comes home while Nayeon was just finishing cooking dinner. “Hey Jeong can you call Chaeng for dinner?”, Nayeon shouts as she is plating the fried rice into bowls. 

Dinner was normal. Chaeyoung recited her day to the trio and the trio just comments once in a while to let the cub know that they were listening. “We are having watermelon for dessert unnies.”, Chaeyoung announces. Nayeon passes a slice of watermelon to Chaeyoung and to the rest of the housemates. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon slowly stops munching as they hear the cub hum to a song. Nayeon tenses up once the cub finally mutters the lyrics, “I jush want to taste it I jush want to taste it watermelon shugar highhhhh”

Jeongyeon calmly places the watermelon down, “Chaeyoung where did you listen to this song?’

Chaeyoung smiles with watermelon in her mouth, “Squirtle unnie was playing it in the car and I like the song! That is why we are having watermelon for dessert!”

Jihyo stood up and was about to grab Nayeon across from the table. Nayeon quickly jumps and runs. “YOU BUNNY HOW COULD YOU INTRODUCE THE CUB TO A SONG ABOUT ORA-”, Jihyo continues to chase Nayeon. Jeongyeon quickly covers Chaeyoung’s ear and smiles. 

Chaeyoung continues to munch on her watermelon smiling while watching at her squirtle unnie getting chased by jigglypuff unnie. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went pretty smoothly. Thanks to Sana and Momo, Chaeyoung was always picked up from school on time. Nayeon was also very thankful for Irene taking care of Chaeyoung in the morning when the doctor trio drops her off early in the morning due to their shifts. 

Thursday came. Unfortunately, Sana had a modelling gig in the afternoon which leaves Momo to pick up Chaeyoung from school. However, Momo informed the doctor trio that she couldn’t take care of Chaeyoung as she needs to fly to Japan for a family emergency. Momo dropped off the cub at the hospital where Jeongyeon was there to greet her. 

“Jeongyeon unnie!”, Chaeyoung runs towards the doctor. Jeongyeon picks her up, “Would you like to make some friends Chaengie?”

Chaeyoung nodded excitedly as Jeongyeon brought her to the residence room. It was not a surprise when all the resident doctors fell in love with Chaeyoung. 

“Jennie I want you to come-”, Mina walks into the residence office to call one of her students to accompany her with rounds. Mina stops as she looks at the toddler in the middle of the room. She smiles and crouches to Chaeyoung’s eye level, “You must Chaeyoung. My name is Mina”

Chaeyoung shyly looks at her feet and sways back and forth on her toes, “Mina unnie you are really pretty.”

The residence doctors all laughed at Chaeyoung’s reaction to Mina. “I’m not surprised that a kid of Nayeon would find Mina pretty and act like that as well.”, Johnny jokingly says. Mina narrows her eyes at the residence doctor and Johnny quickly shuts up. 

“Are you waiting for Nayeon unnie?”, Mina asks. Chaeyoung nods and looks up to meet japanese’s eyes. Chaeyoung blushes and quickly lowers her head in embarrassment. Cute. 

“Would you like to join me to see some patients?”, Mina offered Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened and nodded in excitement. Mina brings her hand out for Chaeyoung to grab and start their rounds. 

Mina brings Chaeyoung to the children's ward. There was an entertainer showing magic tricks to the children and it grabbed Chaeyoung’s interest. Chaeyoung was very well behaved. After doing rounds, she brings her to Nayeon’s office. Chaeyoung was slowly getting attached to Mina. There was something about Mina’s calm and elegance that drew Chaeyoung closer to her. 

Once they reached to Nayeon’s office, Mina knocked and walked in, “Nayeon?”

Nayeon quickly turns around and went straight towards Chaeyoung for a hug, “CUB I missed you.”

Mina’s heart melted. Nayeon stands up and clears her throat, “Thank you for taking care of Chaeyoung. I heard that you brought her to the magic show?”

Mina nodded, “Chaeyoung was very well behaved and even comforted some of the children when they were getting their needles.” Chaeyoung looks up to Nayeon, “I helped people just like you squirtle unnie.”

The two doctors gushed at the cub. Chaeyoung looks at Mina then at Nayeon and gestures Nayeon to come close so she can tell her something. Nayeon kneels and Chaeyoung whispers into Nayeon’s ear, “Mina unnie is very pretty. Isn’t she?”

Nayeon shocked and looked up to Mina. Mina pretended to not hear anything and looked around the office. Nayeon whispers back into Chaeyoung’s ear, “The prettiest.”

Mina’s heart started to beat fast at Nayeon’s comment. 

* * *

Dinner was the same as usual. Nayeon cooked dinner for Chaeyoung. It was just the two that night. Chaeyoung was beyond excited for the sleepover happening tomorrow. Nayeon didn’t really know what to pack so she let Chaeyoung pack and she was there just for support. 

“Squirtle unnie which sweater looks best?”, Chaeyoung shows the two same styled hoodies but one is blue and the other yellow. “Hmmm both look nice why not bring both?”, Nayeon suggested. Chaeyoung agreed and put both in her duffle bag. 

Nayeon smiled at Chaeyoung enthusiasm, but her body was just slowly shutting down. She was tired. 

* * *

Friday came and Chaeyoung woke up super early. Earlier than 5 am. She was just so excited for the sleepover that she couldn’t sleep at all last night. However, Chaeyoung being the best child ever, didn’t wake up the others. She headed to Nayeon’s study room and started drawing all throughout the night. Once she hears Nayeon’s alarm, she quickly rushes to the bunny’s room and drags her out of bed. 

“Unnie unnie let’s get ready!”, Chaeyoung excitedly drags the sleeping Nayeon off of bed. Nayeon being a heavy sleeper didn’t respond and continued sleeping on the floor. “...Squirtle unnie? Unnie?”, Chaeyoung started to panic. Why wasn’t squirtle unnie responding? Chaeyoung continues to shake the unresponsive unnie, “Unnie please wake up! Wake up! Please please please.”

Chaeyoung wraps Nayeon’s arms around her body and tries to lift her up, “Jihyo unnie! Jeongyeon unnie! Please!”

Nayeon starts to finally wake up at the crying sound, wide-eyed seeing Chaeyoung dragging her body. “Chaeyoung? Hey! Hey! What’s wrong?”

Chaeyoung turns around and hugs her tightly, “I thought you were gone. You didn’t wake up!” Chaeyoung continues to cry. Jihyo and Jeongyeon rush to the room in a panic. “I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone.”, Chaeyoung kept muttering against Nayeon’s shirt. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon sat down and hugged the crying cub. “Nayeon is okay Chaeyoung. She was just very tired.”, Jihyo is trying to reassure her. Jeongyeon looks up to Nayeon giving her a look. 

It took a while for the trio to convince Chaeyoung that Nayeon is perfectly fine and the cub hesitantly leaves the bunny’s side to go wash up. 

“Let us know when you are exhausted, Nayeon. If you need actual help, please tell us.”, Jihyo sighs. “Maybe it’s good to have Chaeyoung go to the sleepover. You need some rest. Some alone time.”, Jeongyeon says gently. 

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea to have Chaeyoung go. Not when she was in a panic state.”, Nayeon muttered. Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at each other. “Chaeyoung normally goes to have sleepovers with her friends. I think she will be fine.”, Jihyo reassures. 

“Unnie?”

The trio quickly stands up and puts on a smile. “Ready for school cub?”, Nayeon asks.

Chaeyoung looks down, “I’m sorry I cried and made you all wake up.”

Jeongyeon kneels, “Cub there is nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t know that Nayeon slept like a log.” Jeongyeon tries to lighten up the mood. 

“You did a good job with being alert though cub. You are doing basically our job.”, Jihyo pats her head. 

Chaeyoung shifts her leg, “Will I be able to still go to the sleepover?”

“Are you sure you want to go?”, Nayeon asks. Chaeyoung nodded, “I will be a good girl.”

Nayeon smoothes out the cub’s hair, “You’re always a good girl.”

* * *

Once the trio dropped off Chaeyoung, they headed straight to the hospital. Jeong looks at the rearview mirror to see Nayeon. Nayeon looked a bit distressed. This was what everyone was worried about. Nayeon is exhausted. Nayeon’s level of exhaustion is not normal exhaustion. Nayeon always gives her 110% to everything she does. She’s a perfectionist. She wants to help everyone and anyone around her. She would never back down to a challenge even if it physically drains her. However, Nayeon doesn’t know when to stop, it’s like her mind and body are disconnected. The body is shutting down whereas the mind just keeps ongoing. Once Nayeon is really exhausted, everything about her changes and everyone around gets affected by it. Jeongyeon and Jihyo just hope that it won’t end up hurting Chaeyoung as it did with Mina. 

Nayeon walks straight to her office and grabs her coat. 

“You have 30 mins until you start your rounds, what’s the hurry Nayeon?”, Jeongyeon asks.

Nayeon blanks out a bit but then replies, “Really? Ok. I’ll just take a nap then.”

Jeongyeon worried for Nayeon went down to the cafeteria to grab some food for the bunny. She eventually crosses paths with Mina, “Morning Mina”

Mina smiles, “Morning Jeong! Having breakfast now? Did the cub keep you up?” Mina jokingly says but then goes serious, “Hey is everything okay?”

Jeong was hesitant to tell Mina her worries about Nayeon, “It’s nothing. Just getting food for the bunny. She’s lazy and all ahah”

Mina could tell that Jeong was lying, “H-how’s Nayeon? I mean, how’s taking care of the cub?”

“Good good… Chaeyoung...Chaeyoung had a little panic episode this morning and kind of frightened us all-” “Especially Nayeon.”, Mina finishes Jeongyeon’s sentence. 

Jeongyeon sighs, “It’s nothing really. Nayeon was just sleeping like a log and didn’t respond to the cub calling her. The cub probably got scared when she thought Nayeon was unconscious… you know Chaeyoung’s history with her mom overdosing and being unconscious. I guess it scared Chaeyoung when Nayeon wasn’t responding.”

“Is Nayeon sleeping well?”, Mina was concerned. Jeong wanted to smack herself for letting that slip, “Nayeon is fine! Heheh Nayeon is always a heavy sleeper.”

Jeongyeon knows what Mina was trying to ask but tried to keep her answer vaguely. “If you notice Nayeon not being herself, it means that she’s overworking. I can tell my da-”, Mina was cut off.

“Mina this was why I didn’t want you to know. Once Nayeon knows you’re getting involved in her work and then getting your father into this...it won’t end well. I’ll keep a close eye on Nayeon.”, Jeongyeon sighs. 

“Nayeon won’t stop working until she passes out. Until...until she-”, Mina doesn’t even want to think about it. “Just think about Chaeyoung. If she already freaked out about Nayeon not waking up from a deep sleep. What happens when she witnesses Nayeon actually passing out in the middle of the day.”, Mina continues. 

“Mina I-”, Jeong was cut off by Mina. “If you don’t do anything about it. I eventually will. I don’t care. She is still a friend and as a friend I want her to live.”, Mina stares at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is afraid of this kind of Mina. The fire in Mina’s eyes. 

“Give me some time to help Nayeon before you get into this. I promise. When things go out of hand, I’ll let you know.”, Jeongyeon tries to persuade the japanese doctor. 

“I have to go do rounds. Hurry and bring the food to Nayeon...and choose the soup over the sandwich. Nayeon doesn’t like to chew on food when she’s tired.”, Mina walks away. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_ FLASHBACKKKKKKKK _

“Let’s take a break Nayeon”

“What?”

“I’m tired. I’m tired of worrying for you all time.”

“Then don’t worry! Let’s talk about this tomorrow when we are fully awake. You must be tired after the surg-”

“I am fully aware of what I want Nayeon.”

“Please Mina. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you lately it’s just hectic I-...I’ll work harder!”

“That’s what I DON’T WANT NAYEON. For once, please. Just be a human being. When you’re tired, sleep. When you want to rest, go on a trip. When you’re sad, cry. Stop being this superhero for everyone and be Nayeon.”

“Mina… I can’t I don’t know ho-”

“Then let me teach you. Let me bring you on a trip far away where you don’t have to think about anything else.”

“Mina. For my whole life, I’ve been working. This is how I function. How I live. I can’t change this.”

“You’re overworking yourself-”

“I’m not Mina I’m not. I am fine.”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE NAYEON.”, Mina bursts. Nayeon tenses up. “You’re not giving yourself a break at all. Every time this happens you end up hurting yourself. The first time was a car crash, the other time was falling down the stairs and the other time WE COULDN’T EVEN FIND YOU BECAUSE YOU FAINTED ON YOUR WALK. Nayeon, please take a break if you’re tired. No one is going to think of you any less. Not only is it hurting you but it hurts me to see you like this.”

“Mina...I can’t-”

“What are you working so hard for? What is your end goal? To own the hospital? To become chief of surgeon? What is it? WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU GO OVERBOARD AND END UP ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF”

“Mina please calm-”

“I’m tired Nayeon. I really am. I’m tired of pretending that I am okay with this. Let’s take a break.”

“Mina I’ll worker harder on our rela-”

“I don’t want you to work for our relationship. I don’t want to make you feel like our relationship is work for you.”

Mina turns around and leaves. 

* * *

“What are you thinking about?”

Mina turns around and sees her father, “just...nothing”

“The look on your face looks like you’re worried about something...perhaps Nayeon?”, Akira teasingly grins. Mina rolls her eyes, “If you know that I’m worried about Nayeon, then that means you also know that Nayeon is overworking again.”

“I know. Nayeon is complex honey. Work for her is a way of life. It’s how she always lived her life. Telling her to stop working is like telling her to stop living. However, I think the toddler is somewhat changing that meaning for her.”

“How is Chaeyoung changing Nayeon for the better when Nayeon is still overworking? Nayeon is exhausted because she can’t balance between work and taking care of Chaeyoung.”

“Nayeon wants a family Mina. She works because that’s all she has. But with Chaeyoung, Nayeon will slowly move her priorities to Chaeyoung and build a family with her. It takes a while Mina, I thought I could change her for the better by providing her with the family she needs. But it’s just not the same, she doesn’t feel like she belongs in our family that way. However, Chaeyoung caught Nayeon’s eye. The kid was alone and Nayeon was there for her. It’s like they are living for each other. Right now, Nayeon is just probably adjusting to having a family. She will soon realize which is important. I am confident that Nayeon will choose Chaeyoung over her work.”

“She chose work over me.”, Mina sighs. Akira pats Mina’s head, “Nayeon loves you. She really does. She loves you so much and she will agree to whatever you want. She never wanted to break up with you, but when you said you wanted to...she didn’t want to force you into being in a relationship with her if it didn’t make you happy.”

Mina holds in her tears, “I wanted her to choose me, dad.” 

“Trust me, honey, if you guys were meant to be, she will find a way back to you. Now, go now you big baby you have work.”, Akira wipes her daughter’s tears away. “Oh Mina...and they said that I am babying you but look at you crying”, Akira chuckles. 

Mina smiles and hugs her dad before going to do rounds.

Mina was almost done with her rounds. She looked at the last patient file and her heart stopped.  _ Son Chaerin. Female. 24 years old. Overdose. Monitor and will be transferred to rehabilitation.  _

Mina takes a deep breath and slowly walks into the room, “Hello my name is Dr. Myoui and I’ll be doing your check-up for today.”

Chaerin didn’t respond. Mina clears her throat and walks up to her. “How are you feeling Ms. Son? It seems that you are adjusting very well to the small doses which is a good sign for recovery.”, Mina tries to converse with her. 

“Will I get to see my daughter if I recover fast?”, Chaerin finally spoke but without looking into Mina’s eyes. “There are many factors to determine if you could see your daughter Ms. Son, but focusing on your recovery is a good step towards seeing your daughter again.”, Mina smiles. 

“Chaeyoung is doing well so, you don’t need to worry about that.”, Mina tries to continue the conversation. Chaerin stiffens and finally looks up, “Where is my daughter.” 

“Pardon?”, Mina was a little intimidated at the stern voice Chaerin was using towards her. 

“You heard me. Where is my daughter? Is she leeching off of someone right now?”, Chaerin scoffs. “Of course she would. She was the reason why I ended up like this. She’s a leech. Drains every single cent in my pocket.”, Chaerin spoke. Mina was uncomfortable with how easily Chaerin spoke about Chaeyoung like that. 

“Ms. Son. Your daughter suffered a lot and went through a lot because of your actions-”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW SHE IS DOING OR IF IT’S MY FAULT. I JUST WANT TO LEAVE THE HOSPITAL.”, Chaerin screams catching a lot of the staff’s attention. 

Nurses started to rush into the room. Mina in panic didn’t know how to react. “IT’S YOU ISN’T IT? YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY. THEY SAID SOME DOCTOR TOOK MY DAUGHTER. IT’S YOU ISN’T IT. COULD YOU NOT MAKE A BABY AND SO YOU STEAL MINE? SHE’S MINE. MINE. THAT BITCH IS MINE.”

“M’am I suggest you calm down.”, A voice behind Mina. Mina turns around and sees Nayeon walking in. “THAT BITCH STOLE MY DAUGHTER. ARE YOU IN ON THIS TOO? GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD.”

“Chaeyoung is in good hands. She’s eating and studying well if you are worried about that.”, Nayeon trying to keep a happy face. Nayeon took out her phone and showed the woman photos of Chaeyoung, “She is very well behaved and a bright girl-” Chaerin smacks the phone away from Nayeon’s hands. 

“You think you know Chaeyoung? Do you think you can take better care of her than me? At the end of the day that leech is going to come back to me. I throw her away many times but she will always. Come. back. To. me. You mean nothing to her. When I’m out of the hospital, she will leave you. You’re not family.”

Nayeon’s smile dropped a bit but was smiling again, “Ms. Son, I think you should calm down-”

“Do you not have a family yourself? Is that why you’re stealing my kid? Don’t bother getting on Chaeyoung’s good side it’s not worth it. You mean nothing to her. They always choose family first and you are not it. You’re just a bank to Chaeyoung. She’s just attaching towards anyone with money to survive. That’s what she does.”, Chaerin smirks. 

Nayeon didn’t know how to respond. Mina walked up to Chaerin’s bed, “Put her on anesthetics.” The nurse beside Mina nodded and slowly put Chaerin to sleep. “You’re nothing to her. You’re not her family.”, were the last words Chaerin spoke. 

The nurses around the bed all looked at Nayeon in worry. Mina tries to hold Nayeon’s hand until “I- I’m going to go check on some other people.” Nayeon smiles and walks out of the room. 

_ Nayeon wants a family, Mina.  _

Mina didn’t know what was going on, her body had a mind of its own. She started running towards Nayeon. It was Mina’s mission to keep Chaeyoung and Nayeon together. 

“Mina?”, Nayeon looks at the panting penguin in front of her. “Min-” Nayeon was cut off by a tight hug from Mina. 

Nayeon didn’t know what was going on. But she held onto Mina as tightly as possible. 

_ You’re my world Mina.  _


	9. Chapter 9

Seulgi was waiting at the school entrance for the trio. She smiles at the sight of Chaeyoung running super fast towards her and Dahyun chasing after the cub. Tzuyu eloquently walks out of school and waves at Seulgi. 

The trio all sat at the backseat talking amongst themselves while Seulgi was just listening to their chatter. 

“You were so cool Chaeyoung! The way you helped Yeri put on the bandaid when she was hurt!”, Dahyun giving Chaeyoung a fist bump. Chaeyoung shyly fist-bumped the eagle, “It was nothing…”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU’RE JUST LIKE SQUIRTLE UNNIE NOW!”, Dahyun dramatically flails her hands. “I BET YERI NOW LIKE LIKES YOU.”, Dahyun smirks. Seulgi chuckled at the conversation. 

“Like likes me? How would you know”, Chaeyoung questioned. “Her face turned red and gave you her snack. She totally like likes you.”, Dahyun reasons with Chaeyoung. 

“I-I don’t think she like likes Chaeyoung.”, Tzuyu finally joins into the conversation. Seulgi’s ears perk up and look at the rearview mirror to see Tzuyu’s expression. “Don’t be silly Tzuyu it is so obvious Yeri likes Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung and Yeri! Chaeyoung and Yeri!”, Dahyun chants. Seulgi catches Tzuyu crossing her arms and looks out the window. Seulgi smirks.  _ Tzuyu has a little crush on Chaeyoung and my daughter is ruining the possibility of them being together.  _ Seulgi shakes her head and continues to drive the trio home. 

* * *

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were waiting for Jihyo to finish with her surgery before they all went home. 

Nayeon was throwing a ball up in the air while laying down on the couch and Jeongyeon was playing on her phone. A thought came up in Jeongyeon’s head and moved her chair in front of the bunny. 

Jeongyeon smirks at Nayeon, “Mina or Chaeyoung?”

Nayeon missed catching the ball and hit Nayeon’s face. Jeongyeon chuckled at Nayeon’s reaction. “What do you mean?”, Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon. 

“I mean… like if both are drowning… who would you go for first?”, Jeong shrugs her shoulders. 

Nayeon was not having it, “1. I can’t swim. 2. Mina knows how to swim. 3. I would tell Mina to save Chaeyoung first.”

Jeongyeon smirks, “I saw your little moment with Mina.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes. “I mean come on. You guys were just hugging in the middle of the hall. Everyone is going to see that. The patient I was caring for asked me about your relationship with Mina. It was funny. Even the patients in this hospital now are rooting for you and Mina”, Jeongyeon teases. 

Nayeon was red. 

“Hey, guys I’m done. Let’s go home.”, Jihyo walks into the room. “Why are you all red Nayeon?”, Jihyo asks. “She’s embarrassed because everyone on the fifth floor saw her moment with Mina”, Jeongyeon teases.

“Oh yea! Jennie recorded it for me. She said that it took up a lot of gigabytes on her phone because the hug was so damn long.”, Jihyo teases. Nayeon jumps up from the couch and chases after Jihyo, “THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW YOU JIGGLY PUFF. GET OVER HERE NOW.”

The 9th floor is usually a quiet floor, it is the floor where all the doctor’s offices were located. However, with the shoes screeching on the floor, panting, and some screaming, all the doctors in their office stepped out to see what the commotion was about. When they saw Nayeon chasing Jihyo down the halls, they shrugged and went back into their offices. A typical day at the hospital. 

* * *

“Hands up where I can see them”, Dahyun points the nerf gun at Tzuyu. Tzuyu’s brow raised and pulls out her nerf gun from behind her back, “What did you say?”

Dahyun panics and runs, “NOOOOO”. The two continues to run around the house whereas Chaeyoung was building something in the middle of the living room. 

“WOAH CHAEYOUNG this is a cool couch fort!”, Dahyun compliments and Tzuyu nodded in agreement. “Thanks guys! Squirtle unnie taught me how to make it when we had a movie night.”

The trio steps into the fort. “Do you think squirtle unnie is going to keep you forever?”, Dahyun asks. Chaeyoung doesn’t know, “She said that I will be staying with her for a while.”

“I like it when you stay with squirtle unnie. She makes you happy and she feeds you well.”, Tzuyu adds in. Chaeyoung looks down, “But I have a mommy waiting for me when she gets better. I can’t just leave my mommy.”

“What if squirtle unnie becomes your mommy?”, Dahyun suggested. Tzuyu was a bit confused. “That’s how my mommy got me! I was adopted! What if squirtle unnie adopts you?”, Dahyun said excitedly. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It feels wrong to leave my mommy like that. And-and what if squirtle unnie doesn’t want me forever?”, Chaeyoung questions. Tzuyu comforts Chaeyoung with a hug. Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung will determination.  _ Project ‘cub gets a new mommy’ is on. On like donkey kong.  _

* * *

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo all decided to go out for dinner. They walked into a local pub and each ordered burgers with a side of fries.

“Jeongyeon, why did you order four burgers? Are you stress eating again?”, Jihyo scolded the ostrich for stress eating many times. 

“Nope it’s for me”

Jihyo tenses as she hears the voice behind her. Jeong snickers at Jihyo’s reaction and Nayeon tried to hide her face behind the menu so Jihyo wouldn’t see her laughing at her. Sana grabs the chair beside Jihyo and sat beside her. Jihyo blushes as Sana stared right into her eyes. 

“Hi Jihyo”, Sana smirks at the blushed jigglypuff. 

“Hi….Sana” was all Jihyo could spit out at this moment. 

“Anyways...Sana have you seen the video I sent you”, Jeong speaks up. Sana’s eyes sparkled, “Yes I did. It was such a cute video.” Nayeon looked up confused, “What cute video? I wanna see I wanna see” “Well okay if you say so…”, Sana teasingly smirks and shows Nayeon the video. Nayeon’s face dropped and slowly turned around to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was laughing but slowly became nervous when she saw Nayeon’s face. 

“You sent the video of me hugging Mina to the group chat?”, Nayeon’s hands slowly gripped Jeong’s collar. “Hehe...surprise?”, Jeongyeon nervously chuckles. 

“Four burgers and four sides of fries are here”, the waiter thankfully interrupted the two. Jeongyeon sighs as Nayeon’s attention went straight to the burger. 

Everyone was munching on their food until Sana broke the silence, “You didn’t tell me why you were hugging Mina as your life depended on it.”

Nayeon choked on the burger leaving some chewed-up meat onto Jeong’s plate. “Nasty.”, Jeong glares at the bunny. 

“Yea what made you two get all touchy touchy”, Jihyo wiggles her eyebrows.

“I met Chaeyoung’s mom.”, Nayeon doesn’t look anyone in the eye. The rest stopped chewing waiting for Nayeon to continue. “She was Mina’s patient today and she started yelling at Mina for taking her daughter away from her. I came in to calm everyone down.”, Nayeon said. 

Jihyo felt like there was more to the story, “Did Chaeyoung’s mother say anything else?”

Nayeon looked up and smiled, “Not much. Mina put her on anesthetics since the mom was starting to become aggressive.”

Everyone sitting at the table knew that Nayeon was telling half of the story. But judging by Nayeon’s face, Nayeon doesn’t seem comfortable sharing the other half. 

“Well guess what juicy deets I received today”, Sana smiles trying to lift everyone’s mood back up.

“What?”, Jihyo responds as she gets ketchup on her cheeks. Sana wipes the ketchup off and Jihyo blushes. “Gross”, Nayeon and Jeongyeon uttered. 

“Seulgi texted me saying that Chaeyoung is getting popular with the ladies.”, Sana chuckles. 

Nayeon perks up, “You text Seulgi about Chaeyoung?” 

“We made a group chat to set up the sleepovers since Momo was persistent in hosting one for the kids.”, Sana explains. Jihyo scoffed, “Why is Momo trying so hard to be Chaeyoung’s favourite aunt.” 

“You’re just jealous cuz you know that Chaeyoung likes Momo more than you”, Jeong teases. Jihyo was about to throw a fry at the ostrich until Nayeon spoke up, “These girls should be studying. Why are they bothering my child?”

“My child?”, Jihyo grins. Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Is someone worried that Chaeyoung might get a girlfriend before you?”, Sana continues with the teasing. 

“I just...think that Chaeyoung is too young for this and these girl classmates will just distract the cub from having fun at school.”, Nayeon plays with the food on her plate. 

“Didn’t see you so against the idea of chasing your crush when you were doing it to Mina”, Jeong snorts. 

* * *

Nayeon was 10 when she first met Mina. Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon were riding their bikes around the area until Jeogyeon shouted at the group of girls sitting on the bench. “MINA, SANA, MOMO! HEY!”, Jeong waves at them and bikes towards them. 

Nayeon squinted her eyes to see who these three girls are. Nayeon was not much of a socializer so it’s not surprising if Jihyo and Jeong were her only friends at school. But that does not mean that Jihyo and Jeong were not making friends. 

The three waved back, “Hey Jeong! Hey Jihyo!” As Nayeon was biking closer to the group, one of them catches Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon was distracted by the beauty and crashed her bike into a public garbage can. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”, the said beauty runs up to her. The beauty looks at Nayeon with concern but the bunny does not respond. Nayeon just kept staring at her. 

“That...is our best friend Nayeon. She’s not much of a talker.”, Jihyo introduces the bunny to the group. Jeong walks up to the bunny and smacks her head. “HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR”, Nayeon yelled at Jeong. “You’re scaring Mina. Stop staring at her like that.”, Jeong grins. Mina blushes and so did Nayeon.  _ Mina.  _

After their little meeting, the six started to become closer. Unfortunately, Nayeon didn’t really get to hang out with them outside of school because of her part-time job. Over the years, however, that did not stop the bunny from hanging out with the penguin at the library whenever possible. 

“You know we shouldn’t be surprised if Nayeon and Mina ditched us during lunch.”, Momo sighs. “Agreed. They don’t have to lie about studying at the library when we all know they’re probably being all gushy to each other.”, Jeong gags at the thought. 

The group was half right and half wrong. Nayeon and Mina were in the library. Just… not studying. Mina’s back was against Nayeon as they are cuddling on the bean bag in the corner of the library. “You know. I think I’m a distraction to you.”, Mina grins at Nayeon. “Why would you say that?”, Nayeon questions. “Because you are staring at me more than the book in front of us.”, Mina chuckles. “Can’t help that I find your moles on your face more interesting than the skeletal system.”, Nayeon smirks. Mina rolls her eyes, “How could you even combine flirting and biology like that.”

Nayeon tensed at the word ‘flirting’ and Mina felt the bunny tense up as well. Both blushed at their interactions. Mina cleared her throat, “Let’s get to the caf I bet the gang is waiting for us.” Nayeon nodded and helped Mina get up. 

Nayeon grabs Mina’s hands and interlocked them together. _Just wait a bit longer Mina… when I have enough money to treat you and take you out on a proper date._ _Then I will officially ask you to be my girlfriend. My world, Myoui Mina, you deserve the best._

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a dreadful and dull two days for Nayeon. Although Chaeyoung has been staying at the Im/Yoo/Park household for a short period of time, without Chaeyoung...there is less excitement in the house. It would be a lie if Jeong and Jihyo didn’t feel the same. 

Fortunately, Sunday afternoon came and Nayeon dashed out of the hospital to go pick up Chaeyoung from Seulgi’s house. 

“Squirtle unnie!”

“CUB”

The bunny and the cub run towards each other and hugged tightly. “How was the sleepover?”, Nayeon asks as she smooths the cub’s hair.

“Great! I showed Dahyunnie and Tzuyu how to build a couch fort!”, the cub grins. 

“Let’s go home shall we? We are having dinner with some special people today.”, Nayeon gives her hand to Chaeyoung.

“Thank you for having me, aunty Seulgi”, Chaeyoung bows. “You are always welcome Chaeyoung”, Seulgi smiles at the polite child.

“Thank you for taking care of the cub”, Nayeon followed Chaeyoung and bows as well. Dahyun and Seulgi chuckle at the two as they get in the car. 

“Mommy, do you think Nayeon will adopt Chaeyoung just like you did with me?”, Dahyun looks up at her mother.

Seulgi sighs, “It is complicated but I sure hope that they both have a happy ending and become a family”.

* * *

“Hey cub which bouquet looks the best?”, Nayeon asks. Chaeyoung looked at the two bouquets seriously.

“I like these ones!”, Chaeyoung walks the other direction and picks up a bouquet full of wildflowers. 

Nayeon nods and walks up to the florist with the wildflowers, “We will take these”

* * *

Nayeon and Chaeyoung reach the Myoui doorstep. Before Nayeon knocks on the door, she kneels in front of Chaeyoung to fix her messy hair, “You ready?”

Chaeyoung didn’t know why Nayeon was so nervous to see these very special people, but Chaeyoung nods and smiles. Nayeon instantly smiles as she sees Chaeyoungs dimple, she feels reassured and somewhat safe when she is with Chaeyoung.

Nayeon breathes in and knocks on the door. Mr. Myoui opens the door and grins, “As usual you are always on time.”

“Hello Mr. Myoui. Thank you for inviting us to dinner.”, Chaeyoung bows. Nayeon follows and bows as well, “Thank you for inviting us.”

Akira chuckles, “After many years, you still always act so polite. We are family Nayeon-ah.” Akira looks down at the wide-eyed Chaeyoung and kneels, “Hello little one.”

“Hello sir, my name is Son Chaeyoung. I am five years old.”, Chaeyoung shows him her five fingers. Akira immediately smiles at the child, “You are so well behaved. Come in. I have some chocolates for you.”

“OHOHOHOHOHOH LET ME SEE THE LITTLE ONE”, Sachiko pushes Akira away and quickly reaches to Chaeyoung’s height. Chaeyoung quickly bows, “Hello Mrs. Myoui. Thank you for having us for dinner. My name is Son Chaeyoung.” Nayeon again follows Chaeyoung’s actions and bows as well. Akira noticed that and chuckled at Nayeon’s awkwardness. 

“OH SWEETIE CALL ME GRAMMY”, Sachiko excitedly said and pinches the cub’s cheeks. Chaeyoung and Nayeon were a bit shocked and confused, didn’t know how to react. However, Chaeyoung broke into a smile, “Hello grammy”. Nayeon relaxes and looks at the two interacting. 

“Let’s go inside. You should be warned. Sachiko planned the whole night to spoil little Chaeyoung.”, Akira chuckles. Nayeon nervously, “You guys didn’t have to go all out. I feel horrible for spending money on us like that.”

“Nonsense. Come on, I have a bottle of scotch that I would like to share with you. Mina will come home any time”, Akira drags the bunny to the living room. 

“Now. Who are those flowers for? My wife or my daughter?”, Akira teases as Nayeon is still gripping onto the bouquet. Nayeon was so overwhelmed when Sachiko told Chaeyoung to call her ‘grammy’ that she forgot to hand her the flowers. 

“I’m here!”, Mina screams. Nayeon and Akira quickly stood up as the penguin waddles into the living room. Akira hugs Mina and gestures to Nayeon. “H-hi”, Nayeon managed to spit out. “Hi.”, Mina smiles. “Those flowers for my mom?”, Mina asks. Nayeon nodded, “Chaeyoung picked them out.”

“They’re lovely, let’s find a vase for them.”, Mina grabs Nayeon’s arm. Nayeon blushes. Akira shook his head and chuckles to himself. 

“OH MY GOSH MOM.”, Mina yells at her mother as she sees the tower of books and toys displayed on the kitchen table. Chaeyoung turns around and looked at Nayeon. Nayeon can tell that Chaeyoung was a little overwhelmed. Nayeon walks up to Sachiko and handed her the flowers, “These are for you Mrs. Myoui. Chaeyoung picked them out for you.” Sachiko’s heart was about to explore, “They are lovely, let me find a vase!”

Once Sachiko left the kitchen, Nayeon kneels in front of the cub, “You ok?”. “Are all these presents for me?”, Chaeyoung nervously bites her lip. “If they’re too much, I can tell Mrs. Myoui that you are a bit uncomfortable.”, Nayeon tries to comfort the cub. The cub shakes her head, “Grammy looked happy to give them to me. I just feel bad that they’re spending so much on me.”, Chaeyoung looks down. 

Mina’s eyebrow raised. _Grammy?_ Mina smacks her forehead, feeling the secondhand embarrassment from her mother’s actions. “It’s ok sweetie, I just told your mother to tone down the excitement. We both know that Nayeon and Chaeyoung are a bit overwhelmed, your mother understands.”, Akira reassures her daughter. Sachiko slowly walks back into the kitchen with flowers in a vase, “Chaeyoung these are lovely flowers. Thank you for picking them out for me.”

Chaeyoung grins, “No worries grammy” Sachiko reaches Chaeyoung’s level, “Are you comfortable with calling me grammy?” Chaeyoung looks down on the floor, “I never had a grammy before, it is new to me.” Everyone’s heart broke but then Chaeyoung looks back up, “But I would love to call you grammy.” Sachiko’s heart leaped and hugged the cub tightly, the cub giggles and reciprocates the hug. 

“I’m sorry for my mother’s actions.”, Mina walks up to Nayeon. “NONONO look! I think Chaeyoung and Mrs. Myoui are bonding very well. There is nothing to be sorry of.”, Nayeon reassures the penguin.

Dinner went well. Sachiko help picked out the bones from the fish for Chaeyoung and Nayeon. Both sheepishly thanked Sachiko and continued to eat all the fish put on their bowl. Akira scolded Sachiko for filling up their bowl constantly leaving him with only the bones to suck on. Sachiko teasingly smiles and said to not be a pouty man. 

“It’s been so long since we had dinner like this.”, Sachiko mentions. Mina and Nayeon tensed up. “Let’s have dinner every Sunday! I want to see grammy all the time.”, Chaeyoung answers trying to cheer Sachiko up. “Oh Chaeyoungie you know how to talk.”, Sachiko pinches the cub’s cheeks. 

* * *

Once dinner was done it was time to head home. Nayeon and Chaeyoung thanked the host for dinner and left. Mina followed as well to head back to her house that was shared with Sana and Momo. “Thanks for coming Nayeon”, Mina said. Nayeon turns around and smiles, “There is nothing to thank me for. I always love visiting your parents. They mean a lot to me”

Chaeyoung looked up at the two. _Chaeyoung had an idea._ “Squirtle unnie. Can we go to the grocery store and pick up a box of cereal? I think jigglypuff unnie finished the box.”, Chaeyoung asks the bunny. “Of course Chaeyoung.”, Nayeon smiles. Chaeyoung then turns to Mina, “Would you like to come with us Mina unnie?”

Mina was shocked. “Chaeyoung, I think Mina unnie is bit tired from work today-”, Nayeon was cut off by the cub. “Please Mina unnie, I want to spend more time with you.”, Chaeyoung looks up to Mina with the widest eyes. Mina looks at Nayeon to see if she is okay with it. Nayeon smiles sheepishly. “I would love to.”, Mina smiles at the cub. The cub cheers and heads to Nayeon’s car, “Come in Mina unnie!”

Mina and Nayeon were baffled when Chaeyoung invited Mina to ride with them to the grocery store. Nayeon played it cool and said that it is more convenient to drive one car to the grocery store. Mina happily agreed. There they were, Nayeon at the driver’s seat, Mina at the passenger’s seat and Chaeyoung in the back staring at the two. For some reason, Chaeyoung was happy and Nayeon was too. 

When they reached the grocery store, Mina grabs a cart for them. Chaeyoung raises both her hands up signalling the bunny that she wanted to be lifted to sit on the cart. Nayeon quickly picks up Chaeyoung but not without throwing the cub in the air for fun before sitting her down on the cart. Mina had a mini heart attack at the sight, afraid that the bunny might drop the cub or something. 

Mina playfully hits Nayeon in the arm, “Don’t do that! What if you drop her.”

“What do you mean? I’m strong.”, Nayeon showing off her nonexistent muscles. Mina rolls her eyes and dominantly steers the cart. “Hey! I want to steer the cart too!”, Nayeon whines.

“Don’t be such a baby Nayeon.”, Mine jokes. “Yes squirtle unnie don’t be such a baby”, Chaeyoung snickers. 

“I see you’ve gained the confidence to tease me when Minari is here eh?”, Nayeon playfully crosses her arms. Mina tensed up at the nickname, she hasn’t heard that in a long time. 

For no reason, instead of skipping all the aisles and go straight to the cereal section, the three went for a stroll around the grocery store. It was like they were in their own world. Nayeon was cracking up some puns with various vegetables and fruits while Chaeyoung was laughing at them even though she didn’t understand more than half of the jokes. Mina continues to push the cart and shakes her head in embarrassment when Nayeon tripped on the beet that she dropped for her comedic act. 

Nayeon was happy that she made Chaeyoung laugh that hard, was her ‘drop the beet’ joke that funny? It wasn’t. Chaeyoung was laughing at Nayeon for almost falling on her face from tripping on the beet. 

Soon the happy trio made it to the cereal aisle. “This is an important decision Chaeyoungie. Which cereal is going home?”, Nayeon talks in her pretend mic. Chaeyoung thinks hard with her hand on her chin, “I think I am going for the Lucky Charms this week.”

“Good choice good choice Lucky Charms it is!”, Nayeon grabs the box and places it in the cart. “Why don’t you feed her some real food Nayeon. The cub needs to grow.”, Mina rolls her eyes.

“Hey! The cub has a lot of time to grow! Besides, if you want to cook breakfast for the cub, be my guest.”, Nayeon says without thinking. Mina blushed at the thought of cooking for the bunny and the cub in the morning. Nayeon slowly realized what she said and smiled at the thought as well. _It is a dream to wake up to Mina cooking breakfast for the family._

Unfortunately, grocery shopping has come to an end. They picked up the groceries and were all heading back to the car. “I’ll drop you off at your place, it’s getting late anyways I don’t want you to drive home alone in the dark.”, Nayeon says as she puts the groceries in the back trunk. 

“Nayeon. I’ve driven myself many times alone in the dark. It is fine. Drop me off at my parents so then I can grab my car.”, as Mina helps Chaeyoung with the seatbelt. 

“I’m driving you home. Right cub?”, Nayeon asks the cub to agree with her. Chaeyoung quickly nods, “Let us bring you home Mina.”

Mina sighs and finally agrees. 

Once they reached Mina’s driveway, Mina said her goodbyes and walked up to the door. Mina was about to find her keys in her bag when she realizes that she left her keys at her parents’ place. She probably threw them on the floor or something when she got excited for dinner with Nayeon.

Mina dials the squirrel’s number since Momo was still in Japan. “HELLO MINA what’s up?”, Sana picks up the call immediately. “Hey Sana do you mind opening the door for me? I locked myself out.”, Mina explains.

“I’m not home Mina. I’m staying over at Jihyo’s”, Sana said. Mina knew that Sana was blushing on the other line.

“Jihyo eh?”, Mina teases.

“Shut up. How did you drive home if you forgot your keys?”, Sana questions. 

“Nayeon drove me home...it’s a long story...Chaeyoung wanted cereal and wanted me to come along. Nayeon offered to drive me to the store with them so we didn’t have to drive two cars-”, Mina was cut off by Sana.

“So you spent time with Nayeon and Chaeyoung after dinner”, Sana said. Mina wanted to punch Sana. 

“Why don’t you just ask Nayeon to drive you here. I’m staying here anyway and I have the keys. So you have no choice but to stay with us at Nayeon’s house.”, Sana smirking at the idea. 

“Or I could stay at my parent’s…”, Mina suggested.

“YOU ARE NOT STAYING AT YOUR PARENTS DON’T BE A BUZZKILL AND GET OVER HERE ASAP YOU PENGUIN”, Sana quickly cuts off the call. 

Mina sighed and turned around. Nayeon didn’t leave yet and was staring at her in worry. Mina walks towards the car and Nayeon lowers her window, “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I forgot my keys and Sana is staying at your house tonight…”, Mina nervously bites her lips.

“Do you..do you want me to drive you to my place? We can...we can ask Sana to give her keys to you and I can drive you back here.”, Nayeon suggested. Mina slowly nods and walks back to the passenger seat. 

“Is Mina unnie staying with us?”, Chaeyoung asks excitedly.

“We are just going back home to get Mina’s house keys from Sana and we will drive her back here.”, Nayeon replies. “AWW but I want Mina unnie to have a sleepover with us”, Chaeyoung pouts.

Nayeon sighs and Mina smiles. _I want Mina to sleepover as well._ “I mean it is getting late and Sana is staying with us as well...maybe it’s not a bad idea for you to stay with us. We do work in the same hospital.”, Nayeon suggested trying to play it cool.

Mina bites her lip from excitement, “If that is ok with you...can I stay at your place for the night?”

“Of course Mina.”, Nayeon said. 

Chaeyoung cheers, “Yay we are bringing Mina unnie home!”

  
 _Home._ Nayeon smiles as she drives Mina and Chaeyoung to her house. Lately, Nayeon has been having these indescribable feelings in her body...she doesn’t know what this feeling is about...but she likes it. _We are bringing Mina home._


	11. Chapter 11

Chaeyoung drags Mina out of the car and into the house to show Mina everything in her room. That leaves Nayeon walking in alone towards the entrance where three smirking faces were staring at her. 

“WHAT WHAT WHAT?”, Nayeon getting annoyed by their teasing. 

“Mina is staying over right? How exciting.”, Jihyo grins. Nayeon flips her finger and heads upstairs to take a shower. 

“This is my squirtle that squirtle unnie gave me. This is the jiggly puff doll that Sana unnie bought me. OH and look! This is my desk for me to draw!”, Chaeyoung showing every single detail of her room to Mina. Nayeon leans on the door, not wanting to interrupt Chaeyoung’s show and tell. 

“This is a very nice room Chaeyoung. You are lucky to have Nayeonie to take care of you.”, Mina pats the cub’s head. 

The cub blushes, “Squirtle unnie is great. Really great!”

Nayeon finally clears her throat and the two stared at her, “Chaeyoung you need to get washed up and ready for bed.” Chaeyoung nodded and headed to the washroom. 

“Um...for you, you can use my washroom to freshen up. I’ll set some clothes for you on the bed.”, Nayeon tells Mina. 

“And where are you going to sleep?”, Mina asks with her brows raised. 

“I’ll just lay an air mattress in Chaeyoung’s room. No biggie.”, Nayeon shrugs. 

“Your bed is big enough for the two of us. I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”, Mina narrows her eyes. 

Nayeon was always scared of those eyes when they get serious and looks away to avoid them, “I’m technically sleeping on the mattress not directly on the flo-”

“You’re sleeping with me. It’s not like we’ve never done that before.”, Mina doesn’t wait for Nayeon to answer and walks out of the room. Nayeon sighs. 

While Chaeyoung was brushing her teeth, Nayeon was right beside her brushing hers as well. “Where is Mina unnie going to sleep?”, Chaeyoung asks. 

“In my room”, Nayeon replies with some foam dripping down her chin. 

“You’re sharing a bed?”, Chaeyoung looks up to the bunny. The bunny nods. Both of them spit their toothpaste out and rinsed their mouths. “Will you be reading to me tonight?”, Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon wide-eyed. 

“Of course Chaeyoung. Let me just change and I’ll come back.”, Nayeon says.

That gives Chaeyoung some time to get Mina. Once Nayeon walks into the washroom and sees Mina wearing her clothes, Nayeon blushes. “H-hi I forgot to knock”, Nayeon muttered. 

“It’s okay. Good thing I finished changing. Thanks for the clothes by the way.”, Mina grins. The smell of mint and vanilla from the clothes hugged Mina tightly. She loved that scent. 

“I-i’m going to change…”, Nayeon stares at the floor. 

Mina realized that she was still in the washroom and snapped out of it, “Oh yes! Sorry!” 

Mina walked out of the washroom and immediately was dragged by Chaeyoung, “Mina unnie! Hurry pick a book for me!” 

Chaeyoung drags Mina to her room, grabs the thickest book she sees and continues to drag Mina back to Nayeon’s room. “Sit unnie sit!”, Chaeyoung pushes the confused penguin onto the bed and Chaeyoung sits in the middle of the bed. 

Right on time, Nayeon comes out in her pjs looking confused. “Cub I thought we were reading you a book?”, Nayeon didn’t know what was going on. 

“Yes squirtle unnie! But I also want Mina to listen as well!”, Chaeyoung said as she snuggles under the covers getting herself comfortable. 

“Here?”, Nayeon raised her eyebrow. 

“Here”, Chaeyoung smiles. Mina shrugs and so, Nayeon went under the covers to get comfortable as well. 

“Chaeyoung...this is an anatomy textbook.”, Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung in worry. “Did you hit your head? DID JEONGYEON PLAY PIRATES WITH YOU AGAIN JUST NOW?”, Nayeon looking at Chaeyoung for any injuries. Nayeon will kill Jeongyeon if she played pirates again with the cub. Playing pirates was not as fun and harmless as it seems, especially once Jeong starts waving her plastic sword in the air like a maniac. 

“I’m fine squirtle unnie! I-...I just want to learn more about the…”, Chaeyoung was flipping to the table of contents. “I want to learn more about the… hu hu HUMer HUMERIS HUMERUS bone.”, Chaeyoung trying to sound out the words. Mina covers her mouth at how cute the cub was. “Please squritle unnie”, Chaeyoung shows her pleading eyes. 

“Okay okay if you really want to learn about the 207 bones in your body...let’s do it”, Nayeon sighs. 

Chaeyoung claps, “Yes let’s learn all 207 bones tonight!”

“TONIGHT?”, both Mina and Nayeon screamed. Chaeyoung looked at them both innocently, “Why not all tonight?”

“Honey we will learn about the humerus bone tonight. It takes a long time to learn all the bones of the body.”, Mina tries to console Chaeyoung. 

“How about you and squirtle unnie teach me a new bone every week?”, Chaeyoung bargains. Nayeon chuckles, slowly wondering if Sana, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon were in on this and brainwashed Chaeyoung into helping them with setting her up with Mina. 

“We will see cub. One bone at a time.”, Nayeon ruffles the kid’s hair. Nayeon flips to the section and starts reading, “Okay… introduction to the humerus bone…”

* * *

Mina woke up first and realized that she, Nayeon and Chaeyoung fell asleep on the same bed. It was a happy sight...well sort of. If you take a picture and then somehow you use photoshop to take out the drool from Chaeyoung’s chin and Chaeyoung’s hands all up in Nayeon’s face, it might be a cute picture. But either way, the sight made Mina smile, it was a great way to start the day. 

Mina quietly leaves the bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. “You’re up early” 

Mina jumps at the sound, turning around to see Jeongyeon half awake. “Yea… just going to make breakfast for you guys.”, Mina said. 

“Chaeyoung wasn’t in her bed last night”, Jeongyeon smirks. 

“Chaeyoung slept on Nayeon’s bed.”, Mina trying to play it cool. 

“Hmmm so you guys were like...all sharing a bed? Like a family? The moms and the child sleeping in one bed. Very cute. Almost wish we took a picture. OH WAIT...we did”, Jeongyeon laughs and quickly ran around the dining table while Mina was chasing her. 

“What are you so angry for? What me to send the pic to you?”, Jeong teases. 

Mina blushes, “umm. Yes please” Jeongyeon laughs harder. 

Mina ties her hair up and puts on an apron. She is going to make the best damn breakfast Chaeyoung has ever tasted. 

“Mina?” 

Mina turns around at the sound. She almost wanted to run up and hug the sleeping bunny. Nayeon, with her eyes half-closed and her sweater paws, swaying back and forth on her toes. Mina was going to die. 

The same goes for Nayeon. 

Nayeon almost choked on her saliva when she realized that standing in front of her was Mina in an apron cooking bacon in the morning. Who knew someone could look this attractive wearing an apron. It gave Nayeon a warm feeling, something she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

“Breakfast is almost ready. Is Chaeyoung awake?”, Mina asks. Nayeon nodded still trying to comprehend what was going on right now. 

“OOOOOOH breakfast!”, Sana walks down the stairs happily. 

Jihyo follows, “Wow Mina! You didn’t have to.”

Mina smiles, “It’s just a little thank you for letting me stay for the night.”

Jihyo then looks at Sana, “Where is your ‘thank you’?” 

Sana then kisses Jihyo’s cheek and smiled, “Thank you Jihyo-ah”

Jihyo didn’t know how to function and stayed in her spot for a good 3 mins while Sana walked up to Mina to help with breakfast. Nayeon gags and mocks Jihyo. Jihyo regains consciousness and was about to smack the bunny. 

“Morning everyone!”, Chaeyoung happily skips down the stairs with Jeongyeon holding her hands. 

“Breakfast is ready Chaeyoung!”, Mina smiles. Chaeyoung walks up to the table with sparkling eyes. Two sunny-side-up eggs and a slice of bacon making a smiley face on one plate, two pieces of pancake on another plate, and a colourful pink smoothie in a Pokemon cup. 

“Thank you Mina this is amazing!”, Chaeyoung tears up. Everyone started to panic. 

“What’s wrong cub hey hey hey what’s wrong?”, Nayeon tries to soothe the baby cub. 

“You guys are so nice to me. I don’t deserve this.”, the cub cries harder. 

“Son Chaeyoung. You deserve the world.”, Nayeon’s hands wiping Chaeyoung’s tears away. Nayeon hugs the cub tightly and the rest joined in the hug as well. 

“Let’s eat breakfast baby cub”, Nayeon said. The cub nods and sits on her seat. Breakfast was filled with laughter and chatter. Nayeon again felt warm. 

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to head out of the house. Sana suggested that Nayeon should drop off Chaeyoung while she drives the rest to the hospital. Nayeon thought it was odd for Sana to suggest that since it was more convenient for her to drive the others to the hospital and have Sana drop off Chaeyoung. But either way, Nayeon agreed to it. Anything to spend some more time with Chayeoung. 

When Mina was about to step into Sana’s car, Sana told Mina that she left her sunglasses in the house and asked her to go get them. Nayeon still at the entrance helped Mina looked for the missing glasses until they heard a car drifting away. Mina was shocked, baffled, humiliated, and most importantly furious at the three for ditching her. 

Nayeon shook her head at her friends’, “Don’t worry, I’ll drive you.” _That is exactly what they wanted._ Mina smiled and reminded herself that she will give a big smackdown to Sana. 

Chaeyoung was beyond happy to know that Mina will be also dropping her off at school. 

When they arrived at Chaeyoung’s school, Chaeyoung wanted to invite Mina and show her some of her artwork posted on the bulletin board. Mina couldn’t say no to the cub and agreed. Chaeyoung walked towards the school hand in hand with Mina and Nayeon. 

Nayeon chuckled at Chaeyoung’s happy mood and swung her arms. Mina saw and swung hers as well. As a result, they swung the cub back and forth like an arm swing. 

Chaeyoung finally lets go once she sees Irene, “Ms. Bae good morning! This is Mina unnie”

Chaeyoung doesn’t wait for Mina to respond and quickly drags her to her desk. 

“Hi Nayeon”, Irene smiles beamingly. 

“Hi”, Nayeon nods and looks over to Mina and Chaeyoung. 

“Chaeyoung has been very good! I’m glad you are taking care of her. Her marks are getting better and she seems to be in a brighter mood than usual lately.”, Irene adds on. Nayeon smiles and looks back at the penguin and cub. 

“I was wondering...if you’re not busy on Friday night, maybe we could-”, Irene was interrupted by Mina calling Nayeon. Nayeon was snapped out of her little bubble and had her full attention on Mina. 

Mina walks up and hugs Nayeon’s arm, “We better get going, we are almost late for work.” Mina leans closer to Nayeon, Nayeon’s breath hitches as Mina was getting closer and closer. “Here there was a little dust on your eyelash.”, as Mina picks off the nonexistent dust on Nayeon’s eyelash.

Nayeon didn’t know where to look. She didn’t even know that she stopped breathing until Mina finally stepped back. 

Mina turns around and faces Irene, “Well, we will head out now. It’s to meet you, Irene.” Mina’s hands gripped tightly around Nayeon’s arm. Nayeon was only looking at her arm whereas Mina and Irene had a little staring contest. 

“Bye unnies!”, Chaeyoung walks up to the penguin and bunny. “I hope you help as many people as possible”, Chaeyoung’s dimples show. 

“Of course cub.”, Nayeon pats the kid’s head. 

Mina kneels and kisses Chaeyoung on her forehead, “I had a great time with you little one. I’ll see you next time” Chaeyoung blushes at Mina. 

Mina stood up and intertwined with Nayeon’s hands, “Let’s go?” 

Nayeon’s eyes were about to fall out and could only sound out, “Mhmm”

Mina didn’t know what got into her. But she just knew she had to stop whatever this Irene was doing. _Unprofessional. What kind of teacher would ask out a parent?_ Mina scoffed to herself at the thought of Irene and Nayeon out on a date. 

Nayeon noticed Mina’s little scoff. She looked over to see the penguin muttering some incoherent words. Nayeon was then back into her own head trying to think of what could possibly make Mina angry. Angry Mina should be avoided at all times. But at the same time Nayeon liked that kind of Mina...just not an angry Mina towards her. Nayeon looked over to Mina one more time and wanted to pinch her cheeks. Mina then uttered words that sounded like ‘rip’ and ‘head off’. Yup. definitely mad. 

  
Nayeon smiled to herself, still able to feel the warmth around her hand. _Nayeon was getting used to this warm feeling and she just hopes that nothing will take it away from her._


	12. Chapter 12

Nayeon and Mina arrived at the hospital. 

Nayeon clears her throat, “Thanks again for breakfast.”

“It’s nothing.”, Mina continues to walk. Mina stops for a bit and Nayeon looks at her confused as to why she stopped. 

“Irene seems to like you.”, Mina tried to nonchalantly say. Nayeon looked at her more confused. 

“I hope she likes me. She is Chaeyoung’s teacher... I have to get on the teacher’s good side.”, Nayeon replies. 

Mina closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself down, “No I mean...She’s interested in you… like interested…dating kind of thing”

Nayeon’s eyes went wide, “Does she?”

Mina tried to hold in a scoff, “You seem like you are happy to hear that.”

“Oh no! I mean...she’s nice and all. But I’m not into her like that.”, Nayeon shrugs her shoulders. 

Mina nods at the response, “Hmm I see. I mean you’re probably busy since Chaeyoung came into your life and all.”

_ But soon Chaeyoung will go back to her mother.  _ Nayeon thought. Nayeon smiles, “Yeah”

“I-i should go now. Thanks for the ride.”, Mina said. 

“Wait!”, Nayeon screamed catching other people’s attention as well. Mina turns around with her eyebrows raised. “Who is going to drive you home today?”, Nayeon asks 

“Sana texted me saying that she will pick me up.”, Mina replies and continues to walk away. 

“Ok”, Nayeon utters. 

* * *

_ FLASHBACKKKKKKKK _

“You guys need to be more obvious about your relationship.”, Momo sits down at the table in the library. 

Mina looks up from her textbook, “More obvious?”

Momo nodded with the ‘duh’ look, “Your relationship needs to have more PIZZ ZAZZZ or more public affection” 

“Why would I want to do that? Does the whole university need to know that I am dating?”, Mina said. 

“Yes. I don’t know if you noticed...but the reason these students are on this creepy library floor is because of this bunny here.”, Momo slaps the back of Nayeon’s neck. Nayeon groans at the smack. 

Nayeon does love this floor...the charm is the creepiness, it keeps the loud students away. However, Mina does notice that there are a lot more students on this floor lately. Mina looks around her surroundings and noticed that some girls are just staring at Nayeon.  _ Are they not here to study?  _ Her eyes finally meet with one of these girl’s eyes.  _ Is that chick literally staring at my girlfriend? _ Her eyes narrow at her and the staring girl quickly hides her face behind a textbook.  _ You better hide. _

Mina finally looks back at her table, only to see Momo’s ‘I know you know I’m right’ look. Mina bites her lips. 

“What do you think yeonieeeeee? Do you think we should show the whole student body that we are in a relationship?”, Mina looks at Nayeon with wide eyes and innocently plays with the bunny’s hand.

Nayeon tenses up at Mina’s little act. She looks at Momo and then at Mina. She gulps, “Um I-I...I never noticed other people staring at me...m-my attention has and will always be on you.”

“Are you sure? Should I just cuddle with you right now instead of studyingggg?”, Mina continues to play and snuggles at the crook of Nayeon’s neck. 

Momo cringes.  _ Someone, please rip my eyes. This version of Mina makes me want to throw up over and over again. _

Nayeon was speechless.  _ I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy clingy Mina.  _ And so Nayeon blushes and wraps her arm around Mina. “Public affection...g-good b-but if you’re not comfortable I don’t know… I don’t want to force you or anything...NOT that I don’t like this type of affection. I love it really I-”, Nayeon started to ramble. 

Mina bit her lips trying to stop herself from laughing at the flustered Nayeon.  _ Seems like Nayeon likes clingy Mina. What Nayeon wants, Mina will give. Even if it’s the moon, Mina will do anything to give the moon to Nayeon.  _

Momo shakes her hand and begins to bang her head on the table regretting giving this advice to the couple. 

* * *

_ PRESENT _

Nayeon walks into her office. Once she opened the door, Jeongyeon and Suzy both stood up. 

“Oh hey Suzy, how are you?”, Nayeon said. 

“Nayeon...I think you should sit for this.”, Jeongyeon said. Nayeon sat down and watched as the two people in front of her looked at her in worry. 

“The court...as of now...the court seems to favour Chaerin’s side for custody. Chaerin has been responding well to the treatments and will get to keep Chaeyoung once she is done with rehabilitation.”, Suzy explains. Nayeon doesn’t look up. 

“Chaerin had an aggressive episode last week. Doesn’t that set her back? I-I mean, she said she doesn’t want Chaeyoung. How would the court be fine with giving Chaeyoung back to her.”, Nayeon spoke in a low voice. 

“You must understand that Chaerin at that time was unstable. That is why she will still take time in rehab. However, the court allowed her full custody of Chaeyoung once she gets better. In the end...Chaerin said she wants Chaeyoung back.”, Suzy said. Nayeon doesn’t respond. “On the other hand, if Chaeyoung chooses to not go with her mother and explains her reasoning. The court will deny custody.”, Suzy continues. 

“Then that’s good news! We can ask Chaeyoung to testify or something!”, Jeong trying to reassure Nayeon. 

“That’s no use.”, Nayeon said. Suzy and Jeong shocked at Nayeon’s reaction. “I am not going to force a kid to relay her life events about her mother that probably scarred her just so she can stay with me. Chaerin is her birth mother, I am pretty sure Chaeyoung would want to stay with her too.”, Nayeon ends. 

Suzy was about to say something when Jeong stopped her. “If that is what you want…we won’t ask Chaeyoung to testify”, Jeong didn’t know what else to say. 

Nayeon stood up and finally looked at Suzy, “Thank you for letting me know Suzy.” Nayeon gave them a final smile and left the room. Nayeon’s heart clenched.  _ These past few days were too good to be true.  _ Nayeon puts on a smile and starts to visit her patients. 

“I’ll..I’ll find a way to talk to her.”, Jeong tells Suzy.

“I’ve never seen a child and adult dynamic like them. They were meant to be together. It’s odd that Nayeon wouldn’t fight for her.”, Suzy wonders. 

“She doesn’t want to destroy a family. But what she doesn’t know is that Chaeyoung might think of family differently than her.”, Jeong shakes her head. “I’ll try to find a way to convince the bunny.”

“If you need any help, let me know. I have Nayeon’s adoption papers in hand at all times.”, Suzy says and leaves the room. 

Jeong rubs her head.  _ This is frustrating.  _

* * *

_ ANOTHER FLASHBACKKKKK _

Thirteen-year-old Nayeon walks into her home. She picks up the empty take-out box on the floor and starts cleaning up the living room. 

It wasn’t all this sad before. The Im household used to be a happy family. When Nayeon’s mother passed away, Nayeon’s father didn’t take it well. He blamed Nayeon for the mother’s poor health condition. 

“There is nothing you can do to save a sick woman. Because your mother was so persistent in wanting to give birth to you, she became sick. I only kept you because we are blood-related. No one else will want you anyway. You’re not family to them.”, Nayeon’s father would occasionally remind Nayeon. 

Not even someone blood-related wanted her. Why would someone else want her to be part of her family?

* * *

_ PRESENT _

“Okay class! Remember! This Friday is game day! It is a day where you all participate in sports events and everyone’s family is coming to watch!”, Irene explains. 

“This is awesome! My mommy already made a banner to cheer me on for the soccer game!”, Dahyun proudly says. 

“My daddy said that this time Butter can come to game day! So I can’t wait to show my dog to the others on game day!”, Tzuyu excitedly says. 

Chaeyoung fidgets in her seat. Dahyun noticed the silent cub, “Is squirtle unnie going to come?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t ask.”, Chaeyoung said. 

“Why not?”, Tzuyu joins in. 

“Squirtle unnie is busy saving people during the day. I don’t want her to not save people just so she can watch me play. I’m not even good at soccer.”, Chaeyoung explains. 

“Well Son Chaeyoung. Squirtle unnie will drop everything just to watch you play. She is your family.”, Dahyun pats the cub’s back.

“Family?”, Chaeyoung looks up. 

“Yup. She is more family to you than your real mom.”, Dahyun said. Tzuyu agrees by nodding her head. 

“Just remember to give squirtle unnie the newsletter about game day! I am sure squirtle unnie can take a day off to see you play. There are many other doctors in the hospital to help squirtle unnie with saving people on her day off.”, Tzuyu reassures the cub. 

Chaeyoung holds onto the newsletter tightly, “I-i’ll ask squirtle unnie tonight”. 

* * *

Mina was walking towards Chaerin’s room. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Son.”, Mina blankly says. 

“When I get better. I’m taking Chaeyoung away from you guys.”, the mother says with a straight face. 

Mina looks up, staring at Chaerin’s eyes with anger, “What changed your mind?”

“Chaeyoung doesn’t belong to your kind of people. That leech deserves to stay with me and rot like me. That is what she deserves for making my life like hell.”, Chaerin spoke with no emotion. 

“And you believe that with your intentions, the court will allow you custody?”, Mina raises her eyebrow.

“They already did. Once I finish rehab, Chaeyoung is mine.”, Chaerin smirks. 

Mina’s jaw tightened, she didn’t want to stay in this room any longer, “Your transfer to rehab is tomorrow. You seem fine. I’ll see you tomorrow for the last checkup before you leave.”

“I guess the princess of the hospital doesn’t always get what she wants. Right Dr. Myoui?”, Chaerin grins maniacally.

Mina takes a deep breath and walks away. 

* * *

Jeongyeon just finished her surgery and was resting in the office until she hears a loud banging on the door. “Just one 15 min nap! Please give that to me.”, Jeong groans and walks up to the door. 

Jeong looks at the flushed face Mina. “Where’s Nayeon?”, Mina pants and walks into the office. 

“I didn’t know you guys are moving that fast?”, Jeong teases. 

“Now is not the time. Did you know that Chaerin will have custody over Chaeyoung once she finishes rehab?”, Mina said. 

Jeong’s smile drops, “You found out.”

“What do you mean by that? You guys already know and you’re not going to do anything about it?”, Mina looks at Jeong with anger. 

“Look Mina. Nayeon said she doesn’t want to push Chaeyoung-”, Jeong tries to explain. 

“Push what? Have you ever asked what Chaeyoung wanted? The environment Chaerin is going to put Chaeyoung in is not safe!”, Mina angrily says. “How could you just let her go like that?”, Mina starts to tear up. 

“Mina. Trust me I want Chaeyoung as much as you do because she makes Nayeon sane. I’m trying to find a way to talk her into it.”, Jeong reassuring Mina. 

“That won’t change a thing. Talking is not going to solve the problem Jeong. Nayeon doesn’t fight for what she wants! She runs. She lets go of everything and sticks her head back into work. Talking won’t change a thing.”, Mina starts to breathe really heavily. 

“Then what do you plan to do?”, Jeong gives up. 

  
Mina takes a deep breath.  _ In and out. In and out. _ Mina opens her eyes. Something in Mina’s eye shows ambition and strength. “I’m going to adopt Chaeyoung. I am going to fight for custody.”

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

“You’re going to adopt Chaeyoung?”, Jeong slowly says. 

“I-I can’t let Chaeyoung live with her mother. Her mother wants to keep her because she wants to take away every single possible happiness that cub has.”, Mina clenches her fist at the thought of it. “I know Nayeon and I know that Nayeon wants to adopt Chaeyoung. But Nayeon is still finding herself and is slowly understanding the concept of what family is…”

“But because Chaerin’s recovery might be faster than Nayeon finally realizing what she wants…”, Jeong slowly understanding what Mina was thinking. “So you’re stepping up and adopting Chaeyoung.”

Mina bites her lips. It’s spontaneous, of course, it is. Mina was always well planned, but the thought of Nayeon losing someone so precious to her...someone who could change Nayeon for the better...provide the warmth and family she always dreamed of...Mina was not going to let that bitch of a mother take Chaeyoung away from Nayeon. 

“I can call Suzy to help you set up the adoption papers.”, Jeong dials the number. 

“Thank you, Jeong. But in the meantime, let’s keep this between us.”, Mina asks. Jeong nods. 

* * *

“Momo unnie! You’re back!”, Chaeyoung runs towards the japanese with open arms. 

“How are you cub! I missed you!”, Momo squeezes the cub tightly. “We are going to have such a fun night! Sana, me, and you are going to have a pizza night!”, Momo tells the cub their plans.

“What about Jihyo, Jeong, and squirtle unnie?”, Chaeyoung asks. 

“They have to stay at the hospital tonight so we are going to have a sleepov-”, Momo was cut off. 

“NO.”, Chaeyoung screamed. Momo was a bit shocked at Chaeyoung’s outburst. “I mean...can’t we see squirtle unnie today?”

“Cub what is this about?”, Momo asks, noticing Chaeyoung a little hesitant with what she wants to say. 

Chaeyoung took out a crumpled piece of paper from her jean pocket and handed it to Momo. 

_ Family sports day this Friday! Parents please come ready to cheer for your child! RVSP as soon as possible.  _

Momo looks back to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung stares at her shoes, too shy to look up. 

“Do you want to give this to Nayeon today?”, Momo asks. 

Chaeyoung nodded, “I just want to give as much time for squirtle unnie to think about it… I know she is busy...it might be hard for her to get a day off.”

Momo smiled at how mature Chaeyoung can be, “Let’s go for a visit at the hospital”

Chaeyoung smiles and holds Momo’s hand. 

* * *

“Cub? What are you doing here?”, Mina watches the cub runs towards her. 

Momo pouted.  _ I guess Chaeyoung found her favourite aunt.  _

“Mina unnie I’m here to see squirtle unnie!”, cub smiles. 

Momo finally reaches the hugging duo and hands the newsletter to Mina. 

“Hmmm sports day? That sounds fun Chaengie.”, Mina hums. 

“I want to ask squirtle unnie early just to see if she can plan ahead for that day…”, Chaeyoung shyly says. 

Mina smiles, “I’m sure Nayeon will drop everything just to support you. Let’s walk together to Nayeon’s office.”

Momo grins, “I see you’re getting comfortable with going to Nayeon’s office. Has this been a frequent thing now?”

Mina smiles innocently and walks up to Momo. SMACK. Momo pouts and rubs the back of her head.  _ Who knew a penguin could hit that hard.  _ The cub giggles at Momo’s misfortune and Momo stuck out her tongue. 

Once they reached Nayeon’s office, they knocked before entering. Nayeon woke up from the knocking sound. 

“Squirtle unnie!”, the cub rushes and sits on top of Nayeon. 

Nayeon was now wide awake, “Cub? I thought you were going to make pizza with Momo and Sana.”

“I… wanted to give you this”, Chaeyoung hands the newsletter.  _ Sports day.  _

“You don’t have to come if you are busy! I just...wanted to give it to you.”, Chaeyoung looks down at her hands. 

Nayeon smiles, “I would love to come to watch you play.”

“Watch what”, Jeong and Jihyo enter the room with tteokbokki. 

“The cub is having a sports day this Friday. It’s a good thing I didn’t schedule any surgeries that day.”, Nayeon said. 

“Sports day?! That is big! I want to come!”, Jihyo said as she shoves a rice cake in her mouth. 

“I am down too. Gotta support the cub all the way.”, Jeong agrees. 

“What do you think cub?”, Nayeon asks the cub on her lap. 

“All of you guys are going to come?”, Chaeyoung stares wide-eyed. 

“WE CAN WEAR MATCHING TRACKSUITS! SINCE CHAEYOUNG’S FAVORITE COLOR IS YELLOW WE CAN WEAR YELLOW TO SUPPORT THE CUB!”, Momo excitedly says. “I’m going to text Sana the deets!”

“But the form only has two spots to fill in the names of the parents.”, Chaeyoung frowns. 

“Screw these boxes, we are making our own.”, Nayeon grabs a ruler and adds 4 more boxes. 

“Six people eh?”, Jeong grins. Nayeon tensed up...so did Mina. 

“I- I mean if Mina wants to come..”, Nayeon doesn’t look up. 

Chaeyoung leaves Nayeon’s lap and walks up to Mina, “Will you come and support me Mina unnie?”

Mina kneels and pats the cub’s head, “Of course.”

Chaeyoung was ecstatic. Mina brings a sense of comfort that Chaeyoung has never felt. Her calm aura and elegant voice calm the cub down. Something she always wanted from her mother. Chaeyoung smiles and hugs Mina. 

“This is excitingggg! Chaeyoung will have 6 moms supporting her on sports day!”, Momo says happily. 

Chaeyoung giggles, “Mom” 

Mina tensed at the word that came out from Chaeyoung’s mouth. She relaxes immediately and hugs the cub tighter. 

Nayeon watches the two and smiles. 

* * *

To say Chaeyoung was excited for sports day was an understatement. She was crazy for sports day. She couldn’t sleep the night before as she was excited to have 6 unnies come and support her. 

Nayeon woke up early and cooked Chaeyoung a healthy breakfast. Well healthy as in a smoothie and... that’s it. That was the only healthy part of the breakfast. She prepared cereal as well, but that was it. Nayeon was not much of a cook, but a smoothie has fruits. Healthy. 

Chaeyoung walks downstairs happily and hugged Nayeon, “Morning squirtle unnie”

“Morn-”

“MORNING EVERYONE RIZEEEE AND SHINE. BREAKFAST IS HERE.”, Momo barges in the house holding three paper bags filled with a variety of breakfast dishes. 

Mina and Sana follow the energetic Momo to the kitchen. 

“What...what are you all wearing?”, Nayeon tried to hold her laughter. Sana and Mina groans. 

“THE MATCHING TRACKSUITS!”, Momo said. “Here is yours as well!”, Momo takes out a tracksuit for Nayeon. 

“I’m good-”, Nayeon was cut off by Momo grabbing the collar of her pjs. 

“You better put on the damn tracksuit. Don’t be a buzzkill or I’ll kill you.”, Momo glares at the frightened bunny. The bunny nodded. 

“Cereal again?”, Mina raises her eyebrows. Nayeon rubs the back of her neck. “Good thing we bought breakfast. We want our little athlete to eat well before her big day!”, Mina places a nice waffle with cut fruits on a plate. 

“I’ll go and wake up Jihyo”, Sana quickly walks upstairs. 

“AND JEONGYEON. KEEP YOUR HORNY PANTS ON.”, Momo screams. 

This is going to be a long day. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

There were screaming children everywhere. Chaeyoung held tightly onto Nayeon’s hand when they entered the field. 

“Chaeyoung! Here is your team jersey!”, Irene walks up to the group and hands over a yellow jersey to the cub. “Yellow team. Just for you”, Irene smiles. 

Chaeyoung happily takes the jersey and puts it on. She gets a bit stuck and Mina comes immediately to help her. 

“Hi Nayeon! I’m glad you came to support Chaeyoung.”, Irene spoke with a little blush on her cheeks. 

Momo, Sana, and Jeong all raised their eyebrows at Irene’s reaction. Jihyo whispers ‘she has a thing for Nayeon’ to the group and everyone nodded. Sana then stares at Mina who was ‘subtly’ glaring at the teacher. Sana smirks. 

Nayeon smiles back at Irene, “I would never miss an event.”

“The snack table needs a little help with organization, I was wondering if you would like to help me?”, Irene says. 

_ Oh no you didn’t.  _ Sana and Momo walk up to the teacher. “We will help you! I love snacks.”, Sana smiles at Irene. 

“NAYEON GO HELP CHAEYOUNG PUT ON HER CLEETS.”, Momo shoves Nayeon away. Nayeon fumbles and almost falls to the ground. 

“How are you feeling cub?”, Nayeon kneels and ties the cub’s shoes. Mina was helping tie the other shoe. 

Chaeyoung sighs, “I’m the smallest one on the field. I don’t think I’ll be that useful for my team.”

Nayeon looks up with fury, “You are useful. You are fast. These kids are nothing compared to you.” Nayeon grabs the cub’s shoulders and shakes her, “Repeat after me. I WILL WIN. I WILL WIN. I WILL WIN.”

Mina looks around and bows apologetically for Nayeon’s behaviour. “Nayeon keep it down. The parents are looking at you weirdly.”, Mina whispers. 

“Not until Chaeyoung repeats after me. An Im doesn’t lose!”, Nayeon chants. 

“I’m a Son squirtle unnie.”, Chaeyoung smacks her head. 

“WHEN YOU STAY WITH ME. YOU ARE AN IM. AND WHAT DOES AN IM NOT DO?”, Nayeon says one more time. 

“An Im doesn’t lose”, Chaeyoung whispers. 

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”, Nayeon cups her ears to hear better. 

“AN IM DOESN’T LOSE.”, Chaeyound screams at the top of her lungs. 

Now. Everyone on the field was really looking at the bunny and the cub. Momo and Sana pretended to not know them. Jihyo and Jeong were shocked. Mina was trying to put her head down hoping her hair covers her face. 

“That’s my kid.”, Nayeon pats her back. “You got this Chaeyoung. Give it your all.”

Nayeon walks away to grab Chaeyoung’s water bottle. Mina finishes tying the cub’s shoes. 

“Mina unnie...squirtle unnie is weird when she wants to win.”, Chaeyoung says looking at Nayeon with worry. Mina chuckles. 

“Just have fun Chaengie. Winning is not everything...but for today, winning is everything. Crush these kids.”, Mina said with eyes filled with fire. 

Chaeyoung gulps.  _ Why are they so competitive.  _ “Unnie this is a team effort.”, Chaeyoung says. 

“Then carry the damn team. You are fast, you are sneaky, you are Chaeyoung the athlete. Show them that you are the ace of the team.”, Mina shakes the kid. 

Jeong quickly walks up to the cub and penguin. “Okay Mina, I think Chaeyoung has enough pep talk for the day....”, Jeong trying to relieve Chaeyoung from the two competitive people. 

Jeong pushes Chaeyoung to walk forward and away from Mina and Nayeon. 

“Nayeon is the competitive type?”, Irene chuckles. 

Sana smiles, “Oh so competitive. Not fun at all. You’ll hate it eventually.”

“I think it’s cute, it shows character.”, Irene smiles. 

“SHE’S she’s also a messy eater. Nasty girl she is.”, Momo adds. 

“I guess she needs someone to take care of her.”, Irene chuckles and continues to stare at the bunny. 

Sana and Momo looked at each other.  _ Damn. Why do these people find Nayeon attractive? _

During the game, Nayeon was not sitting down at all. In fact, she is practically on the field. 

“You should really contain your woman.”, Sana munches on the popcorn. 

“She is not my woman.”, Mina rolls her eyes. 

“Well you should consider it. Ms.Teacher over there has a thing for her.”, Sana continues. 

“I know.”, Mina’s teeth grits. 

“Ohhhhh so you know eh?”, Sana smirks. Mina steals Sana’s popcorn and ignores the squirrel. “When are you guys getting back together?”, Sana asks. 

Mina stiffened, “I don’t know. That wasn’t on my agenda.”

“You’re not planning on getting back together with Nayeon? I mean Chaeyoung is probably going to get adopted by Nayeon. The cub needs two parental figures.”, Sana teases. 

“I’m adopting Chaeyoung.”, Mina closes her eyes to avoid seeing Sana’s reaction. 

“What?”, Sana said. 

“GUYS HELP!”, Jeong dashes to the field and grabs Nayeon. 

Mina runs to the field to see what is happening. 

“That kid just pushed Chaeyoung! That is a foul!”, Nayeon was all up in the ref’s face. 

“Ma’am please calm down. This is a game.”, the ref said. 

“Squirtle unnie is crazy and cool.”, Dahyun watches as Nayeon gets carried away from the field by three men. 

“You mean she’s crazy. Period.” Tzuyu adds in. 

“My squirtle unnie is crazy cool.”, Chaeyoung smiles. 

Mina walks up to the cub in worry, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, “I am good unnie!”

Mina pats the cub’s head, “Be careful out there.” 

“Mina unnie is so pretty.”, Dahuyn says. 

“Super pretty like a princess.”, Tzuyu adds in. 

“My mina unnie is out of this world.”, Chaeyoung smiles. 

* * *

Nayeon was sitting on the parking lot floor pouting. “Serves you right for almost starting a fight with a 55-year-old referee”, Jeong shakes her head. 

“The other team was playing dirty. You saw how they pushed Chaeyoung!”, Nayeon stood up furious. 

“The kid is strong. She was carrying the whole team! Chaeyoung is just too humble. She’s amazing at soccer.”, Jeong smiles at the kid’s skills. 

“But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t protect her.”, Nayeon scoffed. 

“...About that. Are you really not going to stop Chaerin from taking Chaeyoung?”, Jeong asks. Nayeon doesn’t respond. “You clearly care about the cub and the cub adores you. That mother doesn’t care about the cub as much as you do.”, Jeong adds. 

“It’s complicated. The court favours the mother side because that is Chaeyoung’s birth mother. How would Chaeyoung feel if we took her away from her family?”, Nayeon looks down. 

“Have you asked who Chaeyoung thinks of family? Because I’m pretty sure that woman means nothing to Chaeyoung.”, Jeong said. 

Nayeon looks up and puts on a smile, “The game must be over. Let’s head back”

* * *

“You’re adopting Chaeyoung?”, Sana continuing where the conversation left off. Mina nodded. Sana crosses her arms waiting for an explanation from Mina. 

Mina sighs, “It’s going to take a lifetime for Nayeon to realize what she really wants. Chaerin wants Chaeyoung to herself now because she doesn’t want the cub to live her life with us. By the time Nayeon figures out what she wants, Chaerin probably already has custody over Chaeyoung. For me to start the adoption papers, it could slow down the process for Chaerin to gain custody.”

“If you do adopt Chaeyoung, Nayeon would have to marry you”, Sana smirks. Mina rolls her eyes. 

“That is not the main reason. My goal is to keep Chaeyoung happy and keep her in Nayeon’s life.”, Mina said. 

“But you gotta admit, Nayeon possibly marrying you is one of the reasons too.”, Sana teases. 

“It’s not. I’m going to be raising a child Sana. This is serious.”, Mina rubs her temple. 

Sana notices the stress.  _ Mina would do anything to keep Nayeon happy even if it is raising a child.  _ Sana hugs Mina tightly, “If the adoption process gets approved, remember that you have me and Momoring to help you. You’re our baby Mina.”

Mina smiles, “Thank you Sana”

Dahyun steps away from the conversation shocked.  _ Pretty Mina unnie might be Chaeyoung’s mom? _

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Dahyun walks back to her group of friends. She has a lot in her mind.  _ Does squirtle unnie not want to be Chaeyoung’s mom? Why is Mina unnie adopting Chaeyoung? _

Dahyun changes directions and heads straight towards Nayeon. 

“Hey Dahyun! You played amazing today!”, Nayeon cheers. Dahyun kept a straight face sipping her juice box. Nayeon notices Dahyun’s attitude and for some reason got nervous.  _ How does a five-year-old make Nayeon this scared? _

“Have seat Nayeon unnie.”, Dahyun says as she sits on the grass. 

Nayeon was confused but still sits on the grass floor in front of Dahyun. Nayeon tries to think of something to lighten up the mood. “So Dahyun-”

“Do you like Chaeyoungie?”, Dahyun cuts the bunny off. 

Nayeon smiles, “Of course I do.” For some reason, sweat was starting to drip from Nayeon’s forehead. 

“Are you going to be Chaeyoung’s mommy?”, Dahyun straightforwardly asks. 

Nayeon was not ready to answer that question, “Dahyunnie...Chaeyoung means a lot to me. But Chaeyoung has a mother-”

“What mother?”, Dahyun asks. “My mommy is Seulgi, but she did not give birth to me. I would choose her over the mommy that gave birth to me anytime.”, Dahyun adds.

Nayeon smiles, “I’m glad you love your mother like that Dahyunnie. Don’t worry about this, your role is to be the bestest friend Chaeyoung ever has.”

Dahyun didn’t know why but she has a feeling that something isn’t going to end well. 

* * *

It’s been 4 months since Chaeyoung started staying with Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung was having a blast. 

Jihyo started to get into the Pokemon hype with Chaeyoung and even started a Pokemon card collection with the cub. It was an unwritten rule that Chaeyoung had to keep all the jiggly puff cards to make Jihyo happy. But of course, Chaeyoung also had a secret squirtle card collection. 

Jeongyeon was not allowed to play pirates with Chaeyoung. However, these two developed a hobby of building Legos together. Jeongyeon would buy a new Lego set on her day off and waits for the cub after school so they could build the set together. The living room has become a Lego museum. 

Sana and Chaeyoung bonded very well. It seems like Sana gives this welcoming aura that allows Chaeyoung to be open about anything. Sana likes to bring out the artistic side of Chaeyoung, so she would always bring the cub to workshops for her to show her creativity.

Momo’s business was striving in the community all thanks to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung would regularly work at the cafe (paid of course because Nayeon will beat her up if the cub is working for free) and learned how to bake certain goods with Momo. 

Chaeyoung also got her first cavity because of Momo giving her too many sweets whenever she takes care of her at the cafe. Nayeon almost ripped Momo’s head off when she found out about the cavity. The dentist appointment was hectic. There were four doctors staring down at the dentist while the dentist was checking on the cub’s teeth. 

Chaeyoung started to excel in her class with top marks. Thanks to the doctor trio and Mina for tutoring her whenever she needed help, Chaeyoung could do math at the second-grade level. Sana and Momo...well they prefer to be the cub’s cheerleader than her tutor. Irene complimented on how quickly Chaeyoung was catching up with school. Irene also finally got the chance to ask Nayeon out. Fortunately, Nayeon told Irene that she was not ready to start a relationship since her work and taking care of the cub were her priorities. Irene nodded understandingly. When Nayeon told the gang what happened between her and Irene, Mina internally celebrated and treated everyone dinner...just because she can. 

Nayeon noticed Chaeyoung took an interest in soccer and signed her up for a kids league in her community. Nayeon was quickly banned from watching the cub’s soccer games after almost body-checking one of the refs. Although Nayeon couldn’t make it to the games, Chaeyoung would always have a cheerleader on the bleachers. Whether if it was Sana, Momo, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, or Mina, Chaeyoung was just happy to have them watch her games. 

Sunday dinners with the Myoui family became a routine and Chaeyoung quickly adapted to calling Mina’s parents, grammy and gramps. It was also part of the Sunday routine to have late-night cereal shopping with Mina after dinner at the Myouis. 

Mina and Nayeon slowly started to become comfortable with each other. However, they were not in a relationship. Thanks to Chae’s persistence, Mina would always stay over at Nayeon’s at least once a week to teach the cub different parts of the anatomy as she promised. This resulted in Nayeon, Mina, and the cub sleeping in one bed during those visits. But, Nayeon and Mina were just friends. 

There was no title between Nayeon and Mina. They were not girlfriends, but they acted like one to each other.

There was no title between Nayeon and Chaeyoung. Nayeon had thought about adopting Chaeyoung, but she was still trying to figure stuff out. 

But everyone seems happy. 

* * *

“Nayeon. Have you seriously considered fighting for custody? Chaerin’s release is in a week.”, Suzy was talking to Nayeon on the phone. 

Nayeon bit her lips, “I’m sorry Suzy. I’m just not ready for this.”

“...have you asked Chaeyoung what she wanted? Or if she talked about her family situation with you before?”, Suzy asks. 

_ Nayeon was too scared to ask. Scared to hear that Chaeyoung wanted to go back to her birth mother. Scared to actually know if Chaeyoung didn’t want to be with her.  _

“I’m sorry Suzy. I have to go.”, Nayeon quickly hangs up. She breathes.  _ One more week.  _

* * *

“Have an amazing day Mr. Lee. Remember to take a stroll every day to keep your body moving!”, Mina smiles at her patient. 

“You are an angel Dr. Myoui. Thank you.”, the patient was discharged.

Mina smiles at the patient and feels her phone vibrate.  _ Suzy.  _

“Hello? Suzy?”, Mina picks up. 

“I have sent your adoption papers to the court. Nayeon...Nayeon is not planning to fight for custody.”, Suzy sighs. 

“It’s fine Suzy. I figured that Nayeon was going to say that. I’ll be at the hearing.”, Mina hangs up. 

Mina closes her eyes.  _ Nayeon is not ready.  _ Mina thought something could change during those 4 months. She really did. Mina sighs and continues her work. 

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Nayeon felt horrible. She hated herself so much for not stepping up. She hated herself for not fighting for Chaeyoung because she was so afraid of being rejected, afraid to have a family, and afraid she would mess up.  _ Coward.  _

Nayeon takes a deep breath and grabs her phone. She texted the gang telling them to clear their schedules on Saturday. Nayeon was planning on having one last amazing day with Chaeyoung, she wanted to bring Chaeyoung to an amusement park. 

* * *

Chaeyoung skips happily at the amusement park entrance. Everything was eye-catching to Chaeyoung. But something big, something turquoise, something with a shell caught Chaeyoung’s eye and she immediately pulled Nayeon’s arm.

“Squirtle unnie...is that..”, Chaeyoung was in awe. There hooked at the back of this particular booth was a giant squirtle doll. 

Nayeon was in awe too. Both walked up to the booth with their mouths open. The rest of the gang followed.

“All you have to do is shoot down all three ducky targets to win this giant squirtle! Five bucks for 5 ammo!”, the employee screams. 

Nayeon hands over the five bucks and grabs the toy gun.  _ Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.  _ Nothing. 

Another five bucks. Nothing. 

Another five bucks...still nothing. 

Another five bucks...the gang started to disperse losing all hope in the bunny. 

Another five bucks. “Squirtle unnie. It’s ok if you don’t get it.”, the cub tries to reassure the frustrated doctor. Nayeon smiles and hands over another five bucks. 

It’s been 30 minutes. Mina was losing her patience watching the bunny fail at the game. She watches the employer for anything sketchy.  _ These carnival games always have something up their sleeves.  _ She looks closer at the setup then her eyes fall at the employer’s hands.  _ The controller.  _

“WHYYYYYY”, Nayeon kneels and looks up to the sky. The cub pats the bunny’s back to calm her down. 

Mina walks up to the employer and smiles, “Look. I think everybody knows that this game is rigged. I’m going to hand over $200 just for you and all you have to do is let that pathetic bunny-look-alike child-woman win.” 

Mina stares at the controller the employer was holding and then looks into the employer’s eye, “Got it?”

The employer nodded and nervously smiled. 

Mina smiles, “Nayeon give the game one last try.”

“I’m going to fail.”, Nayeon pouts. 

Mina walks towards Nayeon and grins, “I have a feeling you might win this time”

Nayeon looks at the penguin confused, “Why?”

“Because I’m going to give you some luck.”, Mina leans closer to Nayeon gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Baby cub, give the bunny some luck too.”, Mina said. 

The cub brings the bunny’s face close and kisses her other cheek. 

The bunny didn’t move at all, she was trying so hard not to faint. 

“Well? Go on! We don’t have all day.”, Mina motions the bunny to grab the toy gun. 

Shoot. One. Shoot. Two...Shoot. Three. Three? THREE. 

Nayeon looked at the fallen ducks with shock. 

“YOU WON SQUIRTLE UNNIE YOU WON!”, the cub shakes the bunny violently. 

The employer grabs the giant squirtle off the hook and hands it over to the shocked bunny. Nayeon turns around and gives it to Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung looks at the doll in awe and wraps her hands around the body of the pokemon. Her hand barely wrapped around the doll and was towering over the baby cub. “Desh ish amazshing!”, the cub’s words were muffled by the giant doll squishing her face. 

Nayeon looks at the ecstatic cub as she skips with joy. Nayeon takes a mental picture of the happy cub.  _ If only I was brave enough to fight. _

The whole day was a blast. Chaeyoung dragged Mina and Nayeon to every ride. Mina almost died because she wasn’t a rollercoaster kind of gal. 

“Please Mina unnie! This is the last ride of the day!”, Chaeyoung begs. 

“Mina this a ferris wheel, it’s slow. Not scary at all.”, Nayeon shrugs. 

“NOT NOT SCARY AT ALL? THE FACT THAT THE RIDE IS SLOW MEANS THAT THERE IS MORE TIME FOR ME TO SLIP AND FALL AND DIE.”, Mina shakes head. “I am not going on that death ride.”

Chaeyoung looks up to Nayeon with pleading eyes. Nayeon shrugs and lifts Mina over her shoulder. 

“IM NAYEON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW.”, Mina screams. 

Nayeon ignores the penguin and continues to carry her to the front of the line of the ferris wheel. Chaeyoung smiles and skips beside Nayeon. People were looking at the trio weirdly. 

Nayeon puts Mina down. “Just one more ride. For Chaeyoung.”, Nayeon looks into Mina's eyes.  _ Plead. Sadness. Lost.  _ These were some of the emotions Nayeon was showing with her eyes. Mina knew that Nayeon wanted to give the cub everything she wanted before letting her go. Mina sighs and nods. 

“I’ll do it for Chaeng.”, Mina looks down at the now excited cub. 

“Yayy! It’s like we are a family!”, Chaeyoung holds both Mina and Nayeon’s hand, swinging it back and forth. 

Nayeon bites her lip and looks away.  _ I’m so sorry cub. I am truly sorry. I am such a coward.  _

Mina looks at Nayeon and then the smiling cub. “Chaeyoung, remember that we have dinner with grammy and gramps tomorrow night.”, Mina spoke. 

“Of course I remember! They said that they will make my favourite! Tonkatsu!”, Chaeyoung grins. 

It was finally the trio’s turn to ride the ferris wheel. Chaeyoung sat in between the two doctors and squealed with excitement. “Look at the lights unnies! They are so beautiful. It’s like I’m on top of the world!”, Chaeyoung raises her hands up in the air feeling the cold night breeze. 

“Chaeyoung put your hands down please.”, Mina worried that the cub would slip out of the chair and fall. 

Nayeon chuckles at Mina’s worry and stretches her arms to embrace Mina, “Relax, if you fall I’ll jump and catch you.”

“Wouldn’t you fall with me as well?”, Mina was confused with Nayeon’s logic. 

“But I’ll be there to cushion your fall.”, Nayeon smiles. The two doctors stare at each other for a minute. 

Chaeyoung sighs and leans on Nayeon’s shoulder, “This is the best day ever.”

The trio looks at the night sky and the colourful lights beneath their feet. Mina feels the gentle breeze and the warmth from Nayeon’s embrace. At this moment, everything felt peaceful. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Chaeyoung rings the doorbell. Akira opens and grins at the tiny cub, “Hello little one.”

Chaeyoung holds out the bouquet of flowers and smiles, “Hello gramps.”

Sachiko dashes to the door, “MY CHAENGIEEEE”. Sachiko spins the cub in circles. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Myoui, thank you for having us for dinner.”, Nayeon bows. 

Akira smiles, “You’re always welcome.”

Nayeon smiles tightly and walks into the house. The four head towards the dining table where Mina was setting up the placemats. 

“Mina unnie!”, Chaeyoung runs towards the penguin and hugs her tightly. 

Mina laughs, “Cub I literally saw you yesterday.” 

Chaeyoung pouts, “That doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.”

Mina pats the cub’s head and continues to set the table. 

“We have tonkatsu made for you little one. A special dinner for the special girl.”, Akira smiles at the blushing cub. 

Nayeon’s eyes met Akira’s and they had a little stare. Akira motions Nayeon to come to the living room with him. 

“The hearing is tomorrow. And judging by Chaeyoung’s behaviour, she doesn’t know.”, Akira sits on her recliner. 

Nayeon stands with her head down, “I will tell her.”

“When? On the way to the courthouse?”, Akira raises her eyebrows. Nayeon doesn’t respond. 

“I thought the little one would help you realize what you’re looking for, what you want...but it seems like she was not the answer to your problems.”, Akira continues. Nayeon keeps quiet. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, you have my full support. I want you to know that you are surrounded by people who care, love, and sacrifice everything for you. It hurts to see that you don’t appreciate these people. Whatever you think you’re doing, it is not going to help anyone and it certainly won’t help you move forward in life. Your life will stay stagnant if you don’t allow yourself to be loved.”, Akira stands up and puts his hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. 

“Just… think about it...before you really decide on what you’re doing tomorrow.”, Akira looking into Nayeon’s eyes for any sign of hope or change. 

_Disappointment, sorrow, and fear were displayed in Nayeon’s eyes._ Nayeon is just not ready. 

Akira puts on a smile, “Let’s have dinner Im.”

* * *

After dinner, Nayeon drove Mina and Chaeyoung for their last grocery store run. Chaeyoung didn’t know that it was their last run, but she definitely knew something was up. 

Nayeon kept staring at the cub. The cub always smiles when she catches the bunny looking at her. Nayeon’s heart felt heavier. 

“Good luck charms again?”, Nayeon asks the cub as she picks up the cereal box. 

Chaeyoung nodded, “I’m doing a show and tell this week and I need all the luck for that!”

Nayeon almost dropped the box. Mina looks at the bunny in worry. Nayeon turns around and smiles, “Cub, you don’t need any luck. Good things happen to you when you do good. And because of you… you are full of goodness... you will have a life filled with happiness...filled with beauty…”

“Filled with Pokemon?”, Chaeyoung says with hopeful eyes. Mina and Nayeon laugh. 

“And filled with Pokemon. Promise me that you will seek the good in everything.”, Nayeon finishes. 

Chaeyoung giggles, “I promise.”

* * *

It was a long night for Nayeon. She couldn’t sleep at all. She left her bed and headed to the kitchen to make a warm cup of tea. 

“Can’t sleep?”, Jeong leans on the wall. Nayeon shakes her head. 

Jeongyeon wanted to speak more but Nayeon already looked disappointed in herself. She didn’t want to further put down the bunny. 

Jeong walks up to the bunny and hugs her, “The whole gang understands what you are thinking. And I’m sure Chaeyoung will understand. She’s really mature for her age.”

“She’s supposed to be a kid. She shouldn’t be acting like an adult at her age.”, Nayeon mumbles. 

Jeong didn’t want to start this conversation and changed the topic, “Let’s wake Jihyo and the cub up...it’s going to be a long day.”

* * *

The doctor trio and the cub sat around the table for breakfast. It was quiet. 

“Cub… we are going to see your mom today.”, Nayeon finally said. 

Chaeyoung stops chewing, “Am I going back to my mommy?”

There was a silence. 

“Yes.”, Nayeon replies. 

Chaeyoung nodded, “Will I get to visit you if I stay with my mommy?”

“I don’t know cub.”, Nayeon looks down. 

There was another silence. 

“Cub we packed your clothes and toys in a bag for you… we also got you this!”, Jihyo tries to lighten up the mood. Jihyo grabs a colourful knitted scarf and wraps it around Chaeyoung’s neck. “It’s a gift from all three of us. It’s getting cold. This will keep you warm.”

Chaeyoung snuggles under the scarf, “Thank you jiggly puff unnie.”

* * *

The drive to the courthouse was silent. 

As the doctor trio and Chaeyoung enter the room, they were quickly met with Chaerin.

“Chaeyoung.”, Chaerin smiles pretending to be happy to see the cub.

“Mommy!”, Chaeyoung smiles. There was a tear that fell down Chaeyoung’s cheek. Chaeyoung didn’t know if they were tears of joy or sadness. 

The door opens and Mina walks in with Sana and Momo. Chaeyoung quickly gives the japanese trio hugs and goes back to Nayeon’s side. 

“Court!”, the judge states. “It seems like the rehab center stated that Son Chaerin is sober and is fully committed to taking care of 5-year-old, Son Chaeyoung. Son Chaerin, do you agree to this statement?”

Chaerin looks at Chaeyoung and then Nayeon who was holding the cub’s hands tightly, “I agree with this statement.”

“However, Dr. Myoui Mina has objected to this statement and is fighting for custody of Son Chaeyoung.”, the jury reads the papers. 

Nayeon froze.

“Yes, your honour. My name is Krystal and I will be representing Dr. Myoui Mina in fighting for Son Chaeyoung’s custody. Son Chaerin was in the care of Dr. Myoui at the Seoul Hospital and it is believed that Son Chaerin is unfit to take care of 5-year-old Son Chaeyoung.”, Krystal stands up. 

Chaeyoung looks up at Nayeon. Nayeon just stared at the ground. 

Chaeyoung nudges the bunny, “Squirtle unnie, are you and Mina unnie keeping me?”

Nayeon doesn’t answer.

“Son Chaeyoung would need to testify about the environment Son Chaerin provided her over the years.”, the jury says. 

Mina walks up to Chaeyoung, “Hey cub, you see that woman over there? Her name is Krystal unnie. She is going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer the truth. Can you do that for me?”

Nayeon holds the cub’s hand tighter. Chaeyoung looks up at Nayeon. Nayeon doesn’t look back. Chaeyoung nods and walks to the podium. Nayeon lets go of the cub’s hand. 

“Hello Chaeyoung. My name is Krystal.”, Krystal smiles. Chaeyoung waves.

“I wanted to ask...did you stay at a hospital for a few days?”, Krystal asks. Chaeyoung nodded.

“Why did you stay there?”, Krystal continues.

“Squirtle unnies said that I needed to heal up. She said that I needed to get more nutrients in my body.”, Chaeyoung says while looking at Nayeon. 

“Does your mommy not give you food to eat?”, Krystal asks further. 

Chaeyoung hesitated but continued, “My mommy gives me food...b-but! Squirtle unnie gives a lot of food! They are yummy! I’ve had all kinds of cereal!”

“How did you and your mommy get to the hospital?”, Krystal asks. 

“My mommy was sleeping longer than usual… I was hungry and wanted to go inside, but the door was locked. I went to the neighbour’s house for help.”, Chaeyoung said. 

“Why were you outside in the morning?”, Krystal asks.

“...I was cleaning the dog house in our backyard.”, Chaeyoung looks down at her hands. Chaeyoung was getting uncomfortable so Krystal switched the topic. 

“I also heard that you go to school early in the morning! Do you like school?”, Krystal continues.

“I like school. Ms. Bae always lets me in early.”, Chaeyoung smiles. 

“Why do you go to school early?”, Krystal questions. 

Chaeyoung looks at her mother and then back to Krystal, “The school inside is warm. I get cold sometimes.”

Nayeon shuts her eyes tightly. 

“Is your mommy’s house not warm?”, Krystal asks further. 

Chaeyoung gulps and then nods. Chaeyoung started to fiddle with the ends of her sweater. Krystal changed the topic again to prevent the cub from crying. 

“Who did you stay with now since your mommy had to go away for a while?”, Krystal brings up. 

Chaeyoung’s smile brightened, “Squirtle unnie, Jiggly puff unnie, and Jeong unnie’s house!”

“Were they nice to you Chaeyoung? Did you enjoy staying there?”, Krystal asks.

Chaeyoung nodded, “They taught me how to build a couch fort and said that I shouldn’t sing Watermelon Sugar because it was for adults only.”

The crowd chuckled. 

Krystal moves on to another topic, “So Chaeyoung, how do you feel about Mina unnie?”

Chaeyoung finally looks at Mina and smiles, “Mina unnie is the best! And she is very pretty, is she not?”

Krystal smiles, “She is pretty. How would you feel if Mina unnie adopts you?”

Chaeyoung’s smile falls a bit, “Is..is squirtle unnie also adopting me too?”

Nayeon clenches her fist. 

“Mina unnie wants to adopt you Chaeyoung, are you okay with that? Would you want to stay with Mina unnie?”, Krystal asks the question again. 

Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon. Nayeon doesn’t look up. Chaeyoung’s eyes start to water, “What about squirtle unnie?”

Everything started to become blurry for Nayeon. Mina’s heart started to beat fast. _Don’t do this Chaeyoung. Don’t do this._

Krystal takes a moment and asks, “Chaeyoung? Does Mina unnie provide you with a sense of protection? Does she take good care of you?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t even look in the same direction as Mina. Chaeyoung’s breathing started to get unstable as she waited for Nayeon to look up, “I-I want to stay with my mommy. I don’t want to get adopted. I-I don’t feel good if I don’t stay with mommy. Didn’t my mommy go away so she can get better? She is now better and she will take care of me.”

“Chaeyoung-”, Mina stands up. 

“Dr. Myoui please sit down.”, the judge speaks up. 

Mina looks up at Chaeyoung’s eyes. _Please Chaeyoung._ Chaeyoung breathes in deeply, “I want to go home with my mommy”

Nayeon started to hold her chest. _Breathe Nayeon breathe. It hurts._

Krystal didn’t know what to say. 

“Attorney Jung, I think we got what we needed. Please have a seat.”, the judge said. “Son Chaerin, it says that you now found a stable part-time job and a home. Do you think you can take care of 5-year-old Son Chaeyoung?”, the judge asks. 

Chaerin smiles proudly, “I am confident that I can provide a better environment for my daughter your honour. I had time to reflect, time to heal, and I am now ready to raise my daughter.”

The judge nodded. 

“Now, Son Chaeyoung I want you to be honest with me. Are you ready to live with your mother?”, the judge turns his head towards the cub. 

“Yes. I want to go home with my mommy.”, Chaeyoung displays a tight smile. 

“Alright. Due to Son Chaeyoung’s statement and Son Chaerin’s stable recovery, Son Chaerin has full custody of 5-year-old Son Chaeyoung. Court adjourned.”, the judge announces. 

“All rise.”

Nayeon could barely stand up. 

“Case dismissed.”

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Nayeon doesn’t move from her spot. 

“Nayeon...I think you should say something before Chaeyoung leaves...”, Jihyo tries to convince Nayeon. 

Nayeon gulps and walks towards the exit of the courtroom. There staring back at her was Chaeyoung. Nayeon’s breath started to get unstable, her arms were shaking as she walked towards the cub. 

Nayeon kneels at Chaeyoung's eye level but doesn’t look into the cub’s eyes. She just stares at the scarf loosely wrapped around the cub’s neck. 

Nayeon fixes the scarf around the cub’s neck tightly and snuggly. The scarf covers the bottom half of the cub’s face revealing only the hard cold eyes displayed on the cub’s eyes. 

“Take care of yourself.”

_ I love you so much. _

Nayeon looks down at Chaeyoung’s clenched fists. 

“There is so much good in you and don’t you ever forget that.”, Nayeon’s voice cracks a bit.

_ My world, Son Chaeyoung. _

Nayeon wanted to hold the cub’s hand but refrained from doing so. Instead, she finally looks up at the cub’s face and stares into her glassy eyes. 

“I-I know you’ll do great things in the future.”

_ I am so sorry.  _

Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything but stares at Nayeon. 

“Goodbye Nayeon unnie.”, Chaeyoung finally speaks. 

Chaerin grabs the cub and prys her away from Nayeon. 

Chaerin was about to open the door to leave until a hand stops her. She turns around to meet with Mina. Chaerin proudly smiles at Mina, “You lost princess.”

Mina ignores the smug look on Chaerin and looks down at Chaeyoung. “I love you Chaeng. Take care of yourself.”, Mina secretly whispers to Chaeyoung as she hugs the cub one last time. 

The gang watches as the cub leaves the building, not looking back. 

Nayeon looks into Mina’s eyes. They stare for a bit until Nayeon is right in front of her. 

“What the hell Mina. What didn’t you tell me?”, Nayeon said in a low voice. 

Mina swallows the lump in her throat and straightened her back, “I knew you wouldn’t adopt her-”

“SO YOU WERE GOING TO ADOPT HER YOURSELF?”, Nayeon raises her voice. 

“Nayeon calm-”, Jihyo tried to say but was shoved by Nayeon. 

“You all don’t get to say a thing. I can tell by the looks on your faces that you hated my decision. But have you thought about me? I am fucking scared to raise a child! HOW AM I CAPABLE TO ADOPTING A CHILD WHEN I DON’T EVEN I BASICALLY DON’T HAVE PARENTS.”, Nayeon screams. 

Everyone kept silent. Mina closed her eyes. 

“And you. You think of adopting her just so she’ll stay closer to me? Do you think you can help me? Stop getting into my business. Whatever you are doing... it just won’t work.”, Nayeon’s breathing started to level out. 

Mina steps closer towards Nayeon, but Nayeon backs away. 

“Please.  _ Please.  _ I really can’t do it. Why can’t you guys just let me be? I am just so tired of all this...this pressure.”, Nayeon looks up to the ceiling trying to fight the tears.  _ Be a good daughter. Be a good doctor. Be a good friend. Be a good girlfriend. Be a good parent. Nayeon just wanted it all to stop.  _

Everyone holds their breath. Nayeon walks out of the courthouse and Jeong walks up to Mina. 

“We’ll take care of her. Don’t worry Mina.”, Jeong gives one last hug to the penguin and left with Jihyo. 

Mina couldn’t take it. She leaves the building and sits in her car. 

“Why why why WHY”, Mina punches the wheel. Mina starts crying, “why”

Mina stayed in her car until it became dark. She feels her phone vibrate and answers, “Are you still at the parking lot of the courthouse?”

Mina doesn’t reply.

“...Do you want me to come and drive you home?”

Again, Mina doesn’t reply. 

“Please Mina. You can’t just stay in your car forever.”, Sana speaks. 

“Why didn’t Chaeyoung choose me?”, Mina burst into tears. 

Sana lets Mina let everything out until she hears Mina’s breath stabilize. 

“At first I wanted to adopt Chaeyoung for Nayeon. But I really do love Chaeyoung. I wanted her to choose me. I wanted to start a family with her.”, Mina sobs. “Why do they always push me away.”

“You know what I would do Mina?”, Sana spoke. 

Mina waits. 

“I think you should not wait until they come to you. I think you should fight for them. Starting with Chaeyoung.”, Sana said. 

“I did. And Chaeyoung didn’t want to come with me.”, Mina replies. 

“You’ve been showing Chaeyoung what it’s like to have an unnie in her life. Show her what it’s like to have a real mother who cares for her.”, Sana says. 

Mina sniffed, “You know what? I will do just that.”

* * *

Mina wanted to start off slow. To show Chaeyoung just how much she means to her. How much she wants to be part of her life.

She woke up early in the morning to prepare two bento boxes. 

One box contained an eggroll, 3 octopus sausages, carrot sticks, and fresh-cut fruits for breakfast. 

The other box contained rice sprinkled with sesame seeds, grilled beef marinated in teriyaki sauce, and boiled vegetables. 

She filled up a pokemon themed container with lucky charms for Chaeyoung as a snack as well. 

She puts the three containers in a tote bag and puts a note inside. 

She drives to Chaeyoung’s school earlier than 6:00 am and sees Irene. 

Mina gives a tight smile and hands over the tote bag to Irene, “Please give this to Chaeyoung…Chaeyoung will be going through some hardships, please take care of her in school.”

Irene nodded, “Do you want me to tell her that you brought it for her?”

Mina smiles, “She’ll know”

Chaeyoung walks to school, dragging her tired body to the entrance. Irene waits for her and smiles, “Good morning Chaeyoung.”

Irene notices that Chaeyoung is walking alone and she quickly knew what happened in court. Irene tried to put on a warm smile, “Let’s go in.”

Chaeyoung nods and heads into the classroom. Chaeyoung was confused when she saw a tote bag sitting on her desk. 

She opens the bag and sees a variety of bento boxes. She knew by the Japanese decorations that it wasn’t Nayeon’s doing. 

She sees the note laying on top and tries to sound out the words. 

Irene walks up to Chaeyoung, “Would you like me to help you read the note?”

Chaeyoung nods. 

“My Chaeyoungie, my cub, my world, 

Eat well. Study well. And be the best version you can be. 

I just wanted to let you know that I love you Son Chaeyoung. Don’t you ever forget that.

Your unnie, 

Mina

P.S. The stapes is a bone in the middle of the ear. It helps you hear things.”

Chaeyoung swallows the lump in her throat and quickly blinks to avoid any tears forming. 

Irene smiles, “It seems like Mina unnie gave you this.”

Chaeyoung nods and holds onto the note tightly close to her heart. Chaeyoung’s heart was beating fast. She feels loved. 

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

For the next 5 weeks, Mina was always giving Chaeyoung breakfast, lunch, and snacks in a tote bag. Of course, Mina would add a ‘bone of the week’ in her notes every Monday to keep her promise of teaching Chaeyoung all 207 bones of the body. 

Mina would always drop the tote bag off at the school before Chaeyoung arrives. Irene asked why she wouldn’t stay until Chaeyoung came.

Mina smiles, “I’m not the one Chaeyoung wants to see the most right now.” _She wants Nayeon._

On the sixth week, Chaeyoung received a bigger package. When she opened it she saw an anatomy textbook, pokemon cards, some paintbrushes, a warm yellow sweater, a lego box, and a blue fountain pen along with her three containers filled with food. But what Chaeyoung was looking for was a note. 

“My Chaeyoungie, my cub, my world, 

I heard you got perfect on your spelling test!

I am glad you are studying well. Here are some gifts for you. I bought you an anatomy textbook. Jihyo bought you pokemon cards. Sana bought the paintbrushes. Momo bought the sweater. Jeongyeon bought the lego box. And squirtle unnie bought you the pen. 

We are cheering for you cub!

Your unnie, 

Mina”

Chaeyoung grabs the pen from the box and stares at it. 

* * *

“A blue fountain pen? Don’t you think Chaeyoung is going to create a mess with the ink?”, Sana raises her eyebrows. 

“It’s a gift for Chaeyoung...from Nayeon.”, Mina said. The gang stares at the penguin. 

“Are you seriously going to help Nayeon get on Chaeyoung’s good side when she literally left Chaeyoung...when she left us?”, Jeong grits her teeth. 

Mina ignores Jeong’s comment as she stares at the blue fountain pen. 

_FLASHBACK_

“What is so special about this pen Nayeonie? I can buy you thousands of pens. Why are we wasting time just to find this pen?”, Mina helps Nayeon search for a pen in the library. 

Nayeon closes her eyes, “It was a gift.”

Mina waits for Nayeon to continue. 

“It was a gift from my mother. She said that a fountain pen has the power to make things official. The ink is permanent. It’s long-lasting. It was the pen she used to write my name down on the birth certificate. She told me that I will forever be her daughter. It was the only thing that reminds me of family.”, Nayeon explains. 

Mina stares into Nayeon’s eyes, “Let’s find this pen.”

* * *

It’s been 6 months since Chaeyoung started staying with her mother and it took Mina all the courage she has to finally face the cub. She wanted to show the cub that she cares about her. 

Mina waits until the school bell rings signalling the parents that school is over. Chaeyoung was now in the first grade. She walks out of the school with Dahyun and Tzuyu. 

“Chae...is that?”, Dahyun squints her eyes. 

Mina stands perfectly with her black hair cascading down to the middle of her body, wearing a slim white long sleeve with baggy blue jeans. 

Chaeyoung walks up to Mina with questioning eyes, “Mina unnie?”

It was Chaeyoung’s first time in 6 months to actually see Mina face to face. Mina’s beauty never fails to amaze her. It was like an angel was sent down to protect her. 

“So where do you live?”, Mina smiles. 

Chaeyoung walks side by side with Mina. Mina wanted to offer to drive Chaeyoung home every day, but Chaeyoung refused. They both finally agreed to Mina walking the cub home instead. Mina looks around the surroundings of Chaeyoung’s neighbourhood. Mina would be lying if she said that she was not scared. But looking at Chaeyoung walking down the street like it was nothing made Mina mentally slap herself for being scared for nothing. If Chaeyoung could walk here every day, so can she. 

Chaeyoung stops. Mina looks at Chaeyoung waiting for the cub to say something. 

“I think you should stop here. If my mom sees you, it will be bad news.”, Chaeyoung said. 

Mina nods in understanding. 

“Thanks...for the food.”, Chaeyoung looks at the ground. 

Mina smiles, “You’re welcome.”

“Goodbye Mina unnie.”, Chaeyoung bows and walks away. 

Mina sighs. _It’s only been 6 months and Chaeyoung seemed to mature quickly._

* * *

Mina’s routine to walk Chaeyoung home stayed like that for another 4 months. Sometimes they would take a different route and stop by Momo’s cafe. Chaeyoung was happy whenever she spent time or saw her unnies, but she never saw Nayeon once. 

Chaeyoung avoided answering any questions related to her home situation. Mina understood and focused on trying to make the cub’s day a bit better before she heads home. Chaeyoung appreciated it. 

However, Mina did notice that Chaeyoung is getting skinnier even if she packed more food for her. Her cheeks are slowly disappearing and the bags under her eyes are getting darker. 

“Is Chaerin treating you well Chaeyoungie?”, Mina sips her coffee. 

Chaeyoung stares at the strawberry cheesecake in front of her. “She’s good to me.”

Mina leans forward, “Remember...if you feel unsafe under Chaerin’s care… tell me. I can take care of you.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

Mina knew she needed to start keeping notes on Chaeyoung’s condition and have someone to watch the Son household. 

* * *

It was another typical day where Mina was walking Chaeyoung home. As the duo walks closer, they notice a man walking out of Chaeyoung’s home. 

“Chaeyoung is that you? What have you brought here with us?”, the man yells. Chaeyoung stiffened and stopped walking. The man was stumbling. _He’s drunk._

A woman comes out of the house and stares at Chaeyoung then at Mina. “YOU BITCH WHY ARE YOU BACK.”

Walking closer was Chaerin. She grabs a stick from the ground and starts running towards the duo. Chaeyoung grabs Mina and starts running. 

Chaerin throws the stick and lands on Mina’s back. Mina falls bringing Chaeyoung down along with her. 

“Mina unnie please stand up PLEASE STAND UP.”, Chaeyoung trying to help Mina. 

“Why are you still talking to that woman. She doesn’t want you!”, Chaerin slaps the cub hard. 

Soon Chaerin straddles Mina and starts to hit her repeatedly, “LEAVE. CHAEYOUNG. ALONE.”

“PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP. SOMEONE HELP!”, Chaeyoung screams. Chaeyoung’s face morphs into horror as she sees the man walking up to Chaerin and Mina. 

“She’s a beauty Chaeyoung.”, the man smiles devilishly. 

Chaeyoung quickly looks around her surroundings. Quick. Quick. Quick. Chaeyoung stood up, grabbed a large rock and threw it at the man. 

The man grunted and looked at Chaeyoung with murderous eyes, “You’re dead.”

Mina sees what was about to happen, she head slams to Chaerin and pushes her off. Mina used all her energy to lift herself up and picked up the rock Chaeyoung threw and smashes it at the man’s head. Chaerin was about to stand up but Mina stopped her. 

“One more step and you’re dead.”, Mina deadly stares down Chaerin holding the rock up to the air. There was blood dripping down Mina’s forehead, “I’ve had people around your area tell me things. I get what I want. And what I want is protection for Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung hides behind Mina as she watches her mother look at Mina scared.

“At this very moment, I can have you put behind bars in an instant.”, Mina smirks. “Thanks for beating me up. The judge would love to hear the story about this.

_Breathe in and out. In and out._ Mina grabs the cub in her arms and starts to limp away. She was getting a bit lightheaded. Chaeyoung notices Mina getting tired and drags her to the side of the street to sit her down. Chaeyoung was worried for Mina, trying to wipe the blood off her face. 

Mina grabs the phone in her pocket and then dials a number. 

“98th Street. Beside a music store.”, Mina mutters. Slowly everything went dark. 

“Mina? Mina?”


	20. Chapter 20

Mina wakes up to a white room. 

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE AWAKE.”

Mina winces at the loud voice. She feels a weight beside her and turns her head to meet Chaeyoung. 

“Mina unnie.”, Chaeyoung touches Mina’s face gently. 

Mina then looks around only to see four concerned and relieved faces. 

“Do you know how worried we were?”, Jihyo walks up to the bed with a glass of water. 

“But Chaeyoung told us what happened. You were a total badass. Who knew the princess could smash heads with rocks.”, Jeong smiles proudly. 

“Are you ok Minari?”, Sana grabs Mina’s face with tears in her eyes. Mina nods.

“You had us worried Minari. You’re lucky I picked up the phone immediately. The doctor said you had a concussion.”, Momo explains. 

“I’m sorry unnies.”, Chaeyoung whispers. 

Everyone’s heads turn towards the cub. 

“If it wasn’t for me, Mina unnie wouldn’t get hurt.”, the cub tears up. 

“Oh don’t be sorry cub. It is not your fault.”, Jeong pats the cub’s head. 

“You mean the world to us cub. We would go through millions of fights just to be with you.”, Sana pushes a strand of hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear. 

“Chaeyoung come home with me.”, Mina said with a soft but stern voice. 

The cub looks up. 

“Please. Let me be your family. Let me protect you, Chaeyoung.”, Mina begs. 

“Let us be your family.”, Jihyo says. 

Chaeyoung couldn’t hold back her tears. She hugs Mina tightly and the rest join into a group hug. 

* * *

_ 1 WEEK LATER _

Mina was discharged from the hospital and was welcomed by millions of balloons covering the entire first floor of the house. A banner ‘Welcome Home Minari’ was hung in the ceiling and everyone was screaming. 

Chaeyoung was on top of Jeong’s shoulders and laughing. Mina felt happy. Felt somewhat home. 

* * *

_ CHAEYOUNG’S SIXTH BIRTHDAY _

It was the cub’s first birthday with the unnies and she was currently decorating her cake. Or ruining the cake. What was supposed to be a simple task became an icing war. Everyone was covered in icing and laughing. 

Akira and Sacchiko came to drop off some presents and to wish the cub a happy birthday. Sacchiko scolded Mina for the mess the whole gang made in the kitchen and quickly grabbed a towel to wipe the icing off of the cub’s face. 

After Chaeyoung blew out the candles on her half eaten, half smashed, and half decorated cake. It was time to open presents. 

Jihyo grumbled in annoyance as Momo was stacking her gifts for the cub into a pyramid. Sana reassured Jihyo that her gift will be appreciated by the cub. 

The cub noticed Jihyo’s pout and quickly gave her jigglypuff unnie a hug. The raccoon got jealous and so, Chaeyoung ended up giving everyone a hug. 

Akira took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung smiles and opens the box. A red string bracelet. Everyone was silent when Chaeyoung stared at the gift. 

“Would you like me to put it on?”, Mina asks. Chaeyoung nodded. 

The red color proudly stood out on Chaeyoung’s wrist. Chaeyoung wouldn’t stop looking at it. For some reason, this simple gift caught Chaeyoung’s eye. 

Chaeyoung never questioned where Nayeon was. Deep inside, she wanted to ask the others where Nayeon was, but at the same time her frustration towards Nayeon prevented her from asking.

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S SECOND SPORTS DAY

Chaeyoung happily walks home with the newsletter in her hand. She quickly grabs a ruler, her blue pen and draws four more boxes under ‘parent signature’. 

Later that night, the cub handed the form to Mina and everyone immediately signed their names. The cub’s smile falters a bit when she sees the one empty box. But Chaeyoung doesn’t mind it. 

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S ADOPTION DAY

Chaeyoung was bawling her eyes when Mina asked to officially be her daughter. 

On the day of the adoption, everyone was rushing to get ready. 

“DO YOU HAVE THE CAMERA MOMO?”, Sana screams. 

“WHERE IS MY BLAZER?”, Jeong screams. 

“WE ARE LATE HURRY AND GET INTO THE CAR!”, Jihyo’s voice booms in the house. 

Everyone quickly rushes into Momo’s SUV and drives to the courthouse. 

“This is a special day for a special girl, right Chaeyoung?”, the judge smiles. 

Chaeyoung nods. 

“It is officially registered. Myoui Chaeyoung, daughter of Myoui Mina.”, the judge stamps the document. 

Everyone was cheering in the courtroom. Chaeyoung looks around smiling happily. She sees a figure in a black leather jacket and a black cap quickly hiding behind the doors. 

“It's official cub.”, Mina smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too mommy”, Chaeyoung hugs Mina tightly. 

Chaeyoung’s first day of school as a Myoui was memorable. Dahyun and Tzuyu were at the entrance greeting her with a banner written ‘We love you Myoui Chaeyoung’. Chaeyoung grins and gives them each a hug. 

During lunch, Chaeyoung opens the note posted on her bento box and smiles. 

Dear My Chaeyoungie, my cub, my world...my beautiful daughter, 

I hope you like the surprise Dahyun and Tzuyu did this morning. Remember to finish all the food. Momo unnie will pick you up today...so don’t eat so many sweets. 

I love you. 

Your mommy, 

Mina

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S FIRST HAIR CUT

“So Chaengie, your hair is getting really long...do you want me to cut it?”, Momo smirks at the cub. 

The cub looks up with sparkling eyes, “I actually had an idea for a new haircut!”

“Really? What is it? Let auntie Momo cut it for you!”, Momo says excitedly. 

After the haircut, the duo seemed to be satisfied with the results. However, that happiness was cut short when Mina came home. 

“HIRAI GOD DAMN MOMO GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT.”, Mina screams. 

Chaeyoung looks at Momo apologetically as Momo walks down the stairs. 

“Oh heyyyy Mina…”, Momo smiles nervously. 

“Heyyyyy Mina? HEY MINA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHAEYOUNG’S HAIR.”, Mina ruffles the cub’s hair with frustration. 

“T-the cub wanted a new haircut, so I gave it to her!”, Momo showing her big sorry eyes.

“AND WHAT? JUST SNIPPED ALL THE HAIR OFF?! LOOK HOW SHORT IT IS!”, Mina looks at Chaeyoung’s hair up and down. 

“Mom I asked auntie Momo to cut it like this. I was inspired by Kristen Stewart.”, Chaeyoung trying to calm the angry penguin. 

Mina closes her eyes. “It’s just really short...I’m still in shock.”

Chaeyoung grins, “I like it mom.”

Mina nods her head, “If you like it...then I like it.”

Momo scoffed at the change of behaviour.  _ This is just like Nayeon when she found out that the cub was working for me.  _

* * *

THE MYOUI’S NEW HOME

Mina and Chaeyoung decided that they should move out. Momo and Sana were devastated to know that the two Myouis will be living apart from them. 

“Don’t be dramatic Momo. We are literally moving down the street.”, Mina rolls her eyes as she puts the last box in the moving truck. 

“It’s still farrrrrr. What if I get a nightmare?”, Momo whines. 

“Then deal with it Momo.”, Sana walks past the whining Japanese. Momo was about to jump Sana but stopped when Chaeyoung walked down the stairs. 

“Chaengieeeeee I cannot believe you’re leaving auntie Momo behind.”, Momo pouts. 

Ten-year-old Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, “Unnie we are having dinner tonight and then you invited yourself to have dinner with us at our home the next day. I am pretty sure you won’t notice us living in a different house.”

Momo scoffed, “Like mother like daughter. You guys are mean.”

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S FIRST SOCCER GAME

It was Chaeyoung’s first soccer game as part of the junior girl’s regional team. A scouter noticed Chaeyoung’s skills during a game at her middle school and invited her to try out for the Seoul team. Chaeyoung immediately made it through tryouts and was offered a spot. 

“Are you nervous?”, Mina ties the cub’s shoes.

“I’m not.”, Chaeyoung watches the others warm up. 

“Don’t be nervous okay?”, Mina pushes Chaeyoung’s baby hair away from her eyes.

“I’m not.”, Chaeyoung sighs at her mother’s worry for nothing. 

“You know that I am not all about winning.”, Mina says. 

“But for today, winning is everything.”, Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. 

“That’s my girl. Crush them.”, Mina says with fire in her eyes. 

After many games, Chaeyoung could never get used to Mina’s competitiveness. Chaeyoung sips her water and runs towards the field to warm up. 

As Chaeyoung was stretching across the field she looked over to the bleachers. Momo was dancing to her own beat that she was making with her whistle. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were throwing popcorn at each other. Sana was wiping off the slushy that she spilled on her seat. Mina was looking at the field and waved at the cub. 

The cub smiles and waves back. At the corner of the eye, she catches a figure wearing a black leather jacket and sporting a short brown hair cut who quickly turns her back towards the cub. The mysterious figure heads to the hotdog stand. Chaeyoung didn’t know who or why that stranger caught her eye. 

During the game, Chaeyoung was subbed out to get a quick rest before getting back into the game. Beside her water bottle was a blue sports drink with the word ‘cub’ written in black sharpie marker on the bottle. Chaeyoung shrugs, thinking it was probably her mom giving it to her. 

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S FIRST VOLUNTEER DAY

Chaeyoung was a quick learner. Mina reassured the cub that the cub did not have to pursue a career in the medical field. However, the career always caught the cub’s eye. 

So when gramps asked the cub if she wanted to come and volunteer at the hospital, the cub didn’t hesitate to say yes. 

Not only did she learn a lot from other doctors, but she also learned that her mother was single...and still breathtakingly beautiful. Why do you ask? Because these monkeys who think they have a chance with her don't know what personal space is. 

Chaeyoung was rolling a cart full of patient files towards the residence room when she heard something. 

“How about dinner tonight Mina?”, the guys asked with a cheeky grin. Chaeyoung scoffed.  _ Disgusting. _

“Sorry Jaehyun, I’m busy.”, Mina mindlessly says as she looks at her papers. 

“When are you free?”, Jaehyun continues to ask.  _ This guy is persistent. Take a hint dude. _

Chaeyoung walks into the room and ‘accidentally’ bumps Jaehyun with the cart. Jaehyun groans in pain. 

“My bad”, Chaeyoung shrugs her shoulders. 

“Chaeyoung apologize.”, Mina sternly says, trying to hide her smile. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t say a word. Jaehyun scoffs, “You know as a volunteer you must be interested in becoming a doctor...quick tip, you should be respectful to us senior doctors if you want to succeed in this career path.”

Chaeyoung just looks at him blankly.  _ Does he not know who I am? I can get him fired if I tell gramps about him.  _ Chaeyoung then looks back at Mina. 

Mina gave her the ‘just do it so it won’t hurt his ego’ look. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. 

Chaeyoung sighs, “Sorry.” 

Chaeyoung then turns back to Mina, “Happy mom?”

Jaehyun was baffled, “Mom?”

Mina ruffles the kid’s hair, “Very happy. Jaehyun this is my kid, Myoui Chaeyoung.”

* * *

CHAEYOUNG’S SCHOOL TRIP

“Bro I am so excited for this trip. Who would’ve thought that a physics trip is a trip to the amusement park! Roller Coasters makes physics fun.”, Dahyun throws her arm around the cub. 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, “Dahyun you better be doing your part of the project when we go on the trip. Remember, there is a group assignment about this trip.”

“Trust me cub. I will do my part.”, Dahyun squeezes the cub in a hug.

“Tzuyu. Contain your woman.”, Chaeyoung struggles to breathe. 

“Babe. Let go of the cub.”, Tzuyu says. 

Dahyun pouts. Chaeyoung pretends to gag. 

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to go out with this eagle”, Chaeyoung shakes her head. 

Tzuyu shrugs as Dahyun just cuddles under Tzuyu’s arms. 

Chaeyoung walks home and takes out her permission form from her bag. Chaeyoung sighs. She grabs the whiteout and covers the lines, leaving one box on the form.

* * *

CHAEYOUNG MEETS HER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 8 YEARS

Chaeyoung was watching TV as she waited for her mother to finish drying her hair after showering. 

The doorbell rings.

“CHAEYOUNG CAN YOU GET THE DOOR? I THINK IT’S THE PIZZA GUY. CASH IS ON THE DINING TABLE.”, Mina screams from upstairs. 

Chaeyoung gets up and opens the door. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen and through reflex closes the door shut.

SLAM*

Chaeyoung stares at the closed door. 

“Chaeyoung? Did you check if we got the correct pizza? Last time you just accepted the pineapple pizza and it was-”, Mina looks at Chaeyoung in worry. 

Mina grabs the bat hidden behind the shoe rack, “Is there an intruder? Was it not the pizza guy?”

Chaeyoung gulps and shakes her head, “I-it’s not the pizza guy.”

Mina looks at the cub questionably and opens the door with the bat in her other hand.

SLAM*

Mina drops the bat on the floor. 

“Holy shit.”, Mina said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_ Nayeon’s part of the story _

It’s been a week since Chaeyoung chose to live with her birth mother, but Nayeon still couldn’t grasp reality.  _ She really is gone.  _

Nayeon didn’t know how to deal with this uncomfortable feeling in her chest. The only way to distract her from feeling anything was to work. Nayeon stopped coming home. She stayed at the hospital and started to live there instead. 

Jeong and Jihyo noticed Nayeon’s behaviour and begged her to come home. Nayeon just ignored them. 

Nayeon felt like she lost a part of herself. Most importantly, she hated herself for making it happen.  _ Coward.  _ She hated the look on everyone’s face.  _ Pity. Disappointment.  _

“Im. Operating room now.”, Akira commanded, not waiting for Nayeon to answer. 

Nayeon sighed and headed down to the operating room to get ready. 

“Nurse Park please monitor the patient’s bp”, Akira stated and continues to cut through the skin. 

Nayeon was holding onto the suction waiting to clear the blood. 

“Things are getting out of hand Im. You are not even living right now.”, Akira said. Nayeon listened. 

“I am suspending you from this hospital. I’m transferring you.”, Akira stated firmly. Nayeon stiffened. 

“Dr. Myoui you can’t-”, Nayeon looks up. 

“I can. And I will. I realized that the kid was not the way to help you realize what you wanted. It only puts more work on you. I realized that you’re afraid to adopt Chaeyoung not because you don’t know what she wants or what you want. It was because everyone kept asking you to adopt her and it gave you pressure, you didn’t know if you could really become a good parent. You think you can never be the best parent because you don’t know what a good parent is.”, Akira says. 

Nayeon gulps and holds back the tears. 

“Am I correct Im?”, Akira raises his eyebrows. Nayeon doesn’t respond. 

“There is probably more to it than what I just explained. Family, parenthood...pressure, and freedom. They are all jumbled up in your head making you lose focus of what is good and what is to be avoided.”, Akira sighs. “Jeju.”

Nayeon looks into Akira’s eyes, “What?”

“Your father is in Jeju. You still send him money to his bank account but you never knew where he was.”, Akira reveals. 

“Oh.”, was the only thing Nayeon could utter out. 

“I bought you a ticket to Jeju. Take a break from this busy city. Technically you have to. I have connections in Jeju. You’ll be transferred to the general hospital in Jeju. I told them not to allow you into the operating room unless it was an emergency. You will be the hospital’s new family doctor. The job will keep you on your feet, but it is less stressful. You need this.”, Akira shrugs his shoulders. 

Nayeon nodded.

“Okay. I am done. Everyone, thank you for the hard work. Im suture the patient up. I expect you to be in Jeju.”, Akira leaves. 

_ Jeju.  _ Nayeon sighs and grabs the thread. 

* * *

“Mina?”, Jihyo pants through the phone call.

“Jihyo? What’s wrong?”, Mina asks.

“Have you seen Nayeon? Did she come over to your house?”, Jihyo said with some shuffling in the background. 

“No I haven’t...Jihyo what’s wrong?”, Mina was starting to get worried. 

“Nayeon’s gone. Everything is gone in the house!”, Jihyo’s breathing started to speed up. 

Mina’s heart dropped. 

* * *

Nayeon gave a $50 tip to the taxi driver and took everything out of the cab. She looks at the land her father bought and sighs. 

She walks up to the doorsteps and rang the doorbell. There was a muffled ‘coming’ and footsteps getting louder near the door. 

A man in his late fifties stares at the wide-eyed Nayeon. His hair was completely grey, sporting a fisherman vest, white t-shirt underneath, and black track pants. 

“Nayeon.”, the man looked surprised. 

Nayeon gulps and smiles, “Hey.”

“C-come in!”, the man opens the door wider to let the bunny in. 

The house was simply decorated. The man guides Nayeon to the dining room, “Sit sit. Let me get you some water and food. I just made kimchi jjigae.”

Nayeon sat down and absorbed her surroundings. There were some pictures of the bunny and her mother hung up on the walls.  _ He didn’t remarry...did he live alone all this time? _

The man settles the pot down and grabs two bowls of rice. 

“Eat Nayeon! Dig in! It must be quite a trip to come here, you must be hungry.”, the man picks up a piece of pork and places it on top of Nayeon’s rice. 

Nayeon breathed deeply trying to control every emotion wanting to burst out of her body. 

“Do you need an extra pillow for tonight?”, the man randomly says. 

Nayeon was confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well, with that many bags you’re carrying, it seemed like you’re staying here. I was just wondering if you needed an extra pillow. I remember that you slept with multiple pillows when you were youn-”, the man was cut off. 

“You’re not going to ask why I’m staying here? Or why I just randomly came back? Don’t you hate me for being an incompetent daughter? For getting mom sick? Or are you being nice because you need more money?”, Nayeon raises her eyebrows. 

The man swallowed down his rice and smiles tightly, “I realized...that I’ve treated you horribly. The words I said to you in the past do not deserve your forgiveness. But I’ve...done some reflecting, spending my time isolated here at the farm made me realize many things. You’re my daughter, Nayeon. You are always welcome to stay here without a reason. And money? I saved them up in an account for you...this property was from the money I earned from selling the crops that I grew.”

Nayeon looks down at her bowl guilty. The man smiles, “I understand if you still hate me...this place is a great place to get some peace in mind...if you stay here, I would love to build a new relationship with you...my daughter, my world. Cancel your hotel reservations. You’re staying with me.”

“I haven’t heard you say that in a long time.”, Nayeon chuckles without realizing tears falling off her face. 

“You’re my world, Im Nayeon. And I will say that every day until you realize how much you mean to me.”, the man smiles and places another piece of meat on her bowl. 

“Now eat… you’re too skinny.”, the man shakes his head. 

* * *

Nayeon and her father started to talk. They had simple conversations but never dived deep into Nayeon’s life. 

Nayeon walked out the house and sat on the bench facing the field of crops. The man walks up to the bunny and hands him a basket full of strawberries. 

The man smiles, “They’re in season. I am quite well known for my strawberries.”

The bunny grabs a strawberry and takes a bite.  _ Sweet.  _

“Want to help me pick out radishes? The local aunties are going to come pick them up. They’re making radish kimchi this week.”, the man stood up offering Nayeon a hand. 

Nayeon nodded and stood up herself. The man smiles.  _ Step by step.  _

Nayeon enjoyed the aunties company. They came in the evening to pick up the radishes and also dropped off some side dishes for the Im household. 

“Oh my! Is this your daughter? Jaebum, I didn’t know that your daughter was this beautiful.”, one of the aunties started to crowd around the blushing bunny. 

“Your wife must’ve been beautiful. There is no way she is your daughter.”, the other auntie complimented. 

The man rolls his eyes, “Okay okay enough teasing.”

One of the aunties pushes Nayeon’s hair behind her ear, “Your father has waited for you a long time. He is a changed man and I hope you see that in him.”

Nayeon tightly smiles, “Thank you for the side dishes aunties.”

The man claps his hands, “So I was thinking of grilling a mackerel for dinner? How does that sound?”

Nayeon nods.

* * *

Jaebum was surprised when he saw his daughter dressed up in overalls and a sun hat, ready to help him pick out crops. He was happy and kept quiet, afraid to ruin the moment. 

“How did you get into farming?”, Nayeon asks.

Jaebum cleared his throat, “I was in a rough patch when you left for university. I did some hitch hiking and landed in Jeju… a man saw me on the road and took me to his farm. He didn’t let me work. Just told me to sit and rest. But I couldn’t watch him work while I sat there. I pushed myself to learn about the basics in farming, it became therapeutic and...he gave me the land when he passed away.”

Nayeon nodded, “Sounds like a good man.”

Jaebum smiles, “You would’ve liked him.”

* * *

Nayeon and Jaebum were in their local area shopping for some new slippers. Nayeon didn’t like the old pair that Jaebum was wearing. Something about “not good for your feet. Slippers should be comfortable”.

Jaebum didn’t protest and smiles at how Nayeon was worried about his feet. 

Nayeon stops walking when a red string catches her eye. Jaebum stopped as well and stared at the red string, “Do you want it?”

“This red string in many cultures means protection, luck, and strength.”, the shopkeeper replies. 

“I’ll get it.”, Nayeon says. 

* * *

Overtime, Jaebum told stories to Nayeon about his farming life and the gossip around the local area. Nayeon was slowly getting comfortable. 

“So...were you in a relationship?”, Jaebum randomly asks. 

Nayeon stopped snipping the leaves. Jaebum is scared that he said something wrong, “I mean… the aunties were just wondering… ahah”

“I was.”, Nayeon breathes out. 

“That’s nice.”

“...Were you in a relationship?”, Nayeon hesitantly asks. 

“Of course not. You and your mother were the only women in my life.”, Jaebum smiles. 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, “Those local aunties have a thing for you.”

“They’re not you or your mother...so I’m not interested.”, Jaebum chuckles. 

Nayeon smiles at her father’s answers. She stares longer at the man picking out the weeds from his crops.  _ He looks weak.  _ Nayeon reminded herself to check up on her dad’s health sometime this week. 

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Nayeon closes her eyes. 

“It’s typical for a man like me to become sick.”, Jaebum chuckles. 

Nayeon quickly grabs all the medications from his kitchen cabinet and starts sorting them out.  _ Diabetes, hypertension, and osteoporosis.  _ Nayeon knew that these were common diseases for elderlies, but the thought of her dad taking all these medications still hurts her. 

“I am fine Nayeon, I’ve managed myself well. Don’t worry about this.”, Jaebum reassures his daughter. 

“I have every right to be worried. As a doctor and as your daughter.”, Nayeon looks at her dad with fierce eyes. “Don’t work so hard on the farm. You have me now. When you get tired, rest. I’ll organize your medications according to morning and evening everyday. I don’t want you to skip your meds.”

Jaebum nodded. 

Nayeon’s heart hurts a bit. That night she was in her room trying to hold her tears.  _ He’s your last connection to family and he’s sick.  _ Nayeon closes her eyes tightly. She made it her mission to make the best out of the years left with her father. 

* * *

“Nayeon? There is a letter for you.”, Jaebum hands over an envelope to the bunny.

Nayeon opens the envelope and her breath hitches. 

_ "Didn’t know if the place you’re living has cell service or you’re just ignoring my messages… so I sent you mail.  _

_ Mina is adopting Chaeyoung. If you want to attend...you should. _

_ Akira" _

Nayeon flips the letter on the other side, the address and the date was written at the back. 

Jaebum senses something was going on and tries to lighten up the mood, “ahah...who writes letters these days.”

“It’s from Mr. Myoui.”, Nayeon said.

Jaebum didn’t know who Mr. Myoui was. 

“His family supported me financially and helped be with my career…”, Nayeon explains. Jaebum didn’t know how to respond knowing that Nayeon was still angry with him and had another family take care of his daughter for him.

Jaebum just nodded.

“His daughter is adopting a child.”, Nayeon swallows. 

Jaebum didn’t know the whole story, but he knew that somehow this Mr. Myoui’s daughter is special to Nayeon. 

* * *

Nayeon was putting on her shoes. 

“Heading out?”, Jaebum asks. 

Nayeon, sporting a leather jacket and a black cap, nodded, “I’ll be back before dinner.”

Once the door shuts, Jaebum goes on the computer to search up Dr. Myoui. A picture of a man and a young woman appeared. Jaebum looks at the woman.  _ Myoui Mina. This must be the special one for Nayeon.  _

Jaebum tries to find any form of contact information of Akira Myoui until he landed on a phone number. 

“Hello Dr. Myoui’s office.”, a woman answers.

Jaebum clears his throat, “Hello...I am here to speak with Dr. Myoui.”

“Sir you must book an appointment to speak with Dr. Myoui. If this is an emergency, please call the emergency care unit-”, the receptionist replies. 

“I am Im Nayeon’s father...I want to speak to Dr. Myoui about Im Nayeon.”, Jaebum hoped that his daughter’s name would do something. 

There was a silence, “I will connect you to Dr. Myoui’s line. Please hold.”

Jaebum sighs in relief.  _ Im Nayeon must be important to the Myoui family. _

“Hello?”, a man’s voice appears. 

“Hello Dr. Myoui… I am Im Nayeon’s father…”, Jaebum's voice out. 

“Jaebum-ssi what can I do for you?”, Akira spoke with a powerful voice. Jaebum would be lying if the voice of this Myoui didn’t scare him. 

“I know you know who I am… and what I’ve done. But I am trying to build a relationship with my daughter. I was hoping if I could get an insight of what my daughter’s life was.”, Jaebum’s voice shakes. 

There was a moment of silence. “Your daughter was one of the strongest and most independent people I’ve ever met. She is one of the best doctors in Seoul. She had everything at the palm of her hands...even caught the eye of my beloved daughter. But what made Nayeon fall...was you. You poisoned her with the thought that she was never going to know how to love, how to care, how to build a family. She ran away from a chance to build a family because she thought she wasn’t good enough. She wanted a family, she really does. She just doesn’t think she’s good enough for anything.”, Akira spews out. 

Jaebum swallows every word, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ruining my daughter’s life. I owe you everything for taking care of my Nayeon.” 

“I hope you show Nayeon what it’s like to have a parent. There is a family waiting for her here… her kid misses her.”, Akira hangs up. 

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

“So you spoke with Mr. Myoui”, Nayeon picks her rice. 

Jaebum tenses up. 

“I saw your Google history dad. Also saw the sticky note with his phone number. Really subtle.”, Nayeon chuckles. 

Jaebum was shocked. Not because he was caught. But because Nayeon called him dad. Jaebum played it cool, “I wanted to talk to the man who gave my daughter everything. I wanted to say thanks.”

Nayeon smiles, “I’m pretty sure you talked more than that.”

Jaebum chuckles nervously knowing that her daughter is smart, “I was curious as to why you’re staying here for so long...NOT THAT I DON’T ENJOY YOUR COMPANY...it’s just you seem a bit dazed in the beginning, it felt like you needed some space from your current world. I just wanted to get more insight...maybe just understand you more.”

Jaebum was trying to ease the tension when he noticed Nayeon stiffened at the mention of her running away from her current life. 

“If you’re ready to talk about it...I’m here to listen. If you do not want any of my help, it’s fine. Let the farm life heal you haha”, Jaebum puts the rice in his mouth. 

Nayeon nodded, “Thank you… for understanding. The farm life did help me clear my mind.”

Jaebum smiles, “OF COURSE. ISN’T IT THERAPEUTIC TO JUST PICK STRAWBERRIES AND LISTEN TO MUSIC?”

Nayeon laughs at his father’s enthusiasm. Nayeon genuinely smiles, “...you probably don’t know...but you’ve helped a lot recently….with giving me space for me to heal...for showing that you changed...for...being… a good father.”

Jaebum sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, “Good father? Now you’re just saying nonsense.”

“You’re not the perfect father, but you did...good. I’m glad I came here.”, Nayeon smiles as she places the food in her mouth. 

* * *

“So do you have like...friends?”, Jaebum asks as he cleans the cabbages. 

“W-What? Of course.”, Nayeon sounded offended. 

“You don’t talk about them. I also never heard you talk to them.”, Jaebum shrugs his shoulders. 

“You listen to my phone conversations?”, Nayeon questions. 

“I don’t listen to your phone conversations when you never had any. That’s why I asked.”, Jaebum looks up to Nayeon. 

Nayeon bites her lips ashamed, “I don’t think they would want to talk to me. I left them for years without saying goodbye.”

Jaebum puts his hands on his hips, “Now why would you do that?”

“...they were disappointed in me and my decision of not adopting Chaeyoung. Everyone seemed gloomy. It was like I ruined their happiness. Leaving means that they could make their decisions without being so secretive about it to me. They were like walking around glass whenever they talked about me and the adoption…Mina...she hid her plan to adopt Chaeyoung from me.”, Nayeon sighs. 

Jaebum listens, “It sounds like they care about you that’s why they are more careful about your feelings. You have to stop thinking about being a burden to them when you make a mistake or have flaws. It’s my fault for shaping you in that way. But I want to reassure you that there is no human being capable of being perfect.”

Nayeon understood and nodded. 

“Appreciate that these people accepted you for who you are and cared about your feelings. This kind of love is hard to find. This kind of love requires patience. Something I didn’t have and ruined your childhood. These people...cherish them. Don’t take so long to go back to them. I waited for you...but for many years I wanted to find you. Don’t be like your father and just sit here. When you’re ready, go to them.”, Jaebum trying to hint Nayeon to stop hiding. 

Nayeon breathes deeply, “...I-I will.”

Jaebum knew that it’s going to take more convincing. But one step at a time.

* * *

Jaebum moves side to side nervously. Nayeon notices her fathers odd behavior and looks at him questionably. 

Jaebum bites his lips as he walks closer. Nayeon then looked down at his hands.  _ A business card.  _

“One of the aunties introduced me to this...therapist when I first here. Maybe you should try it…”, Jaebum was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Nayeon swallows the lump in her throat and stands up. Jaebum flinched a bit, afraid that this confrontation might ruin his relationship with his daughter. 

Nayeon walks up and takes the business card. Nayeon was curious as to who the person was that changed her father’s views. Maybe it will help her too.

* * *

“Im Nayeon? Come on inside.”, a woman shorter than her smiles at the bunny gently. 

Nayeon tightly smiles and enters the office.

“So...you’re Jaebum’s daughter. Well, this session is all about you. Why don’t we start off with introductions?”, the therapist suggests. “My name is Wendy.”

“Nayeon.”, Nayeon grips onto the couch tightly. 

Wendy chuckles, “I think I’m going to need you to expand on your introduction. Tell me what your favorite color is, your favorite comfort food, what you do…”

Nayeon clears her throat, “I’m a cardiac surgeon...I like spicy food....My favorite color?”

Nayeon thinks about it. She usually just says rainbow because it has all the colors, but yellow seems to be warming into her heart. 

“I like the color yellow.”, Nayeon smiles. It was the first genuine smile that she gave to Wendy. 

“That’s good! Now Nayeon, why did you agree to come to this session?”, Wendy asks. 

“You helped my father. I-I wanted to have the same peaceful mindset that he has now. He looks so… at peace. I want that state of mind...before I start a family...before I give my everything to the people I love.”, Nayeon responds. 

“Give your everything?”, Wendy wanted Nayeon to elaborate. 

“To me...loving someone means giving my everything to them. Everything I do and everything I have belongs to them too. I want to take away all my flaws and all my fears before loving someone fully. I don’t want to put that burden on them. Seeing my father in such a peaceful state of mind, he was able to find love for his family.”, Nayeon explains. 

Wendy smiles, “You don’t need to perfect yourself in order to love someone. When someone loves you back, they love everything about you, even your flaws. Your father accepted the reality that his wife was gone, but that shouldn’t stop him from loving you any less. He realized his mistakes and built an understanding that not everything is perfect, but always cherish the pure things in your life. Your father chose you as the purest aspect of his life. He wants to cherish that instead of dwelling on the negativities.”

Nayeon took it all in. 

“It takes time to really accept your flaws, we have a lot of work to do. But try to slowly cherish the small pure things in life that makes you smile. The outcome is powerful.”, Wendy explains. “The more you think about the things that make you happy, you’ll be surprised by how much energy and confidence you get.”

Nayeon thinks that this is good for her. She is a step closer to reaching Chaeyoung and Mina.  _ Acceptance. _

* * *

“Nayeon?”, Jaebum yells. 

“Yea dad?”, Nayeon walks down the stairs to the living room where her father sits. 

“There is a letter...from Akira.”, Jaebum passes the envelope to the bunny. 

She opens it and smiles. Jaebum curiously looked over her shoulder.

“WOW CHAE WAS SCOUTED BY THE JUNIOR SEOUL LEAGUE?”, Jaebum was happy.  _ He never met Chaeyoung, but the thought of this kid succeeding always gets him excited.  _

“She was always a good soccer player.”, Nayeon smiles at the note. 

“You should go watch the first game! The date is written on the letter.”, Jaebum points out. 

“I-I don’t think I should.”, Nayeon’s smiles falter. 

“What do you mean?”, Jaebum frowns. “Nayeon, the one thing I regret is not reaching out to you. I was afraid that you hated me and didn’t want to see me. But look at us now! We are like two peas in a pod.”

Nayeon’s jaw tightened, “It’s just not the same. I left her... What kind of guardian would just leave the kid behind. You didn’t leave me when I was younger, but I left. I’m a runner.”

Jaebum sighs, “I didn’t leave you...but I didn’t treat you right when you were younger...Nayeon-ah you’re being too picky with what and who is leaving or doing something wrong. Look at the big picture, you want to take care of the kid so fight for the kid. Keep your thoughts simple. Don’t overthink.”

“Trust me. It’s worth it. Finally hearing you call me dad is the best thing that ever happened to me.”, Jaebum pushes a strand of hair behind Nayeon’s ear. “No family is perfect. But knowing that you have so much love and care for this kid, I know for sure the kid knows as well too. Chaeyoung won’t push you away, but it will take some time.”

Nayeon bites her lips as she looks at the date. 

* * *

“You’re back! How was the soccer game?”, Jaebum asks.

“It was good… she’s very good and I’m proud of her.”, Nayeon smiles to herself.  _ She grew up well.  _

“...and how was Mina?”, Jaebum continues.

“...she’s breathtaking.”, Nayeon looks down at her hands. 

* * *

“Let’s talk Nayeon.”, Jaebum brings a chair close to the bunny.

Nayeon chuckles, “I think you’re the only person I talk to these past few years.”

Jaebum smiles tightly, “I mean really talk. You’ve got a lot of rest. You even managed to become a magnificent farmer.”

“It’s therapeutic like you said.”, Nayeon didn’t know where this was going.  _ Was his dad going to pass down the farm to her? _

“We...we also built a pretty good relationship. And I am glad that you are always by my side.”, Jaebum smiles warmly.  _ His relationship with his daughter really did grow really well.  _

Nayeon watches as her father hesitates to say something. Nayeon puts her hand on his, reassuring him that everything is ok. 

“I think you should go back to Seoul”, Jaebum said. “I never pushed you to leave during these years, but I think it’s time.”

Nayeon’s hand falls, “What?”

“Now don’t get the wrong picture Nayeon. I love you. You’re my world. But my dream before...you know...before I’m gone, I want to know that you will have someone there to be by your side, to take care of you. Go back to Seoul, fight for this kid and fight for Mina.”, Jaebum begs. 

Nayeon closes her eyes, “What if I am not good enough?”

“I can’t lie and say that they will come rushing into your arms. But you’ve grown a lot Nayeon. You are finally at peace with yourself, you’ve got enough rest and really focus on what you want. All you have to do is go for it. You never know if you’re good enough until you actually try.”, Jaebum pats the bunny’s back. 

“What about your health?”, Nayeon looks up at her dad. 

“What about it?”, Jaebum chuckles. “Nayeon. I am not going anywhere. I know that you stayed with me because you’re afraid that I’ll be gone. I have time. But you don’t. Chaeyoung is growing up, don’t miss her childhood for me.”

Nayeon stayed quiet. 

“It’s been eight years Nayeon. Think about the future. When I think about your future, I see a nice cozy home filled with laughter. I see you, you being happy with Chaeyoung and Mina.”, Jaebum smooths his daughter’s hair. “I’m not leaving. You’re strict when you take care of me, I’m sure my health will be fine. You can come back whenever. Don’t waste your time on me.”

Nayeon smiles, “Promise to not eat too many sweets while I’m gone?”

Jaebum puts his hand on his chest, “I, Im Jaebum, will promise to eat fewer sweets, take all my medications on time, call you every night, and rest when I get tired.”

Nayeon smiles, “I’ll go back to Seoul.”

* * *

Nayeon puts everything she needs in her one duffle bag.

“Look at you being a minimalist.”, Jaebum grins. 

“The farm life changed me.”, Nayeon chuckles. Then smiles genuinely, “Thank you dad.”

“Thank you Nayeon. For forgiving me. Just remember that this house is always open to you.”, Jaebum puts on the helmet on the bunny. 

Nayeon smiles.

“Get your kid. AND GET YOUR GIRL.”

Nayeon rides off on her motorcycle smiling. 

_ I’m coming back. My world, Mina and Chaeyoung.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Nayeon’s first stop was Jihyo and Jeong’s house. 

Knock knock*

Jihyo opens the door and her face falls. 

SLAM*

Nayeon gulps, predicting that something like that would happen. 

Nayeon hears bickering on the other side of the door. 

“Jihyo who was it?”, Jeong asks. 

“NOONE. SHE’S NOT OUR FRIEND OR ANYTHING.”, Jihyo purposefully yells knowing that Nayeon can hear anything. 

“What nonsense are you talking about-”, Jeong opens the door while holding a spatula. Jeong’s jaw tightens. 

“you...BITCH”, Jeong dashes toward Nayeon with the spatula in one hand and the other hand trying to grab Nayeon. 

Nayeon runs around the front yard, “JEONG JEONG PLEASE PUT DOWN THE SPATULA FIRST.”

“JIHYO GRAB THE ROLLING PIN AND HELP ME CATCH THIS SOON TO BE DEAD BUNNY”, Jeong screams.

Jihyo quickly runs to the kitchen to grab the rolling pin and runs outside to chase the bunny as well. 

Nayeon trips and falls. Jeong and Jihyo were running so fast that didn’t know how to stop and toppled on top of the bunny. 

“Hey.”, Nayeon groans. 

“Grab her Jihyo”, Jeong stands up. Jihyo drags the flattened bunny into the house. 

Jeong turns around only to be met face to face with her neighbour who just witnessed everything, “Good evening Ms. Kim.” Jeong walks back into the house like it was nothing. 

The bunny winces at the rope tied around her wrist. 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”, Jihyo sternly said. 

“What smells so good? Are you making pasta?”, Nayeon tries to lighten up the mood. 

The duo was not having it. Nayeon’s smiles nervously and cleared her throat, “I went through a rough patch after Chaeyoung’s trial-”

“We all went through a rough time Nayeon. That doesn’t mean you just leave us with no way of contacting you.”, Jeong said. 

“I needed some time to myself. Mr. Mentor gave me the address to my father’s farm-”, Nayeon was cut off. 

“You saw your father?”, Jihyo was shocked. 

“I stayed with him the whole time. Rebuild our relationship. He’s getting old, so I was kind of his personal doctor too. Did some resting, cleared my mind...I didn’t know how much I needed that until I got there.”, Nayeon quietly says. 

Jeong takes a deep breath, “I’m glad you got the chance to rekindle with your family. And I’m glad you finally took a break. But for 8 years...you just left us all in the dark.”

“I kept in contact with Mr. Mentor… well he just sent letters, I never replied-”, Nayeon said.

“We waited for you Nayeon. For eight years… things around here changed.”, Jihyo sighs. 

“I know! I’m back...for good.”, Nayeon bites her lips. “I’m sorry I really am.”

Jeong and Jihyo look at each other and shake their heads. 

“Your room is still vacant… I’ll give you some more blankets, the night gets colder now.”, Jeong stands up and walks to the kitchen.

“Y-you’re letting me stay?”, Nayeon looks up. 

“Seeing that you brought your duffle bag, I’m pretty sure you wanted to stay here. You’re always welcomed to stay with us.”, Jihyo smiles and walks away. 

_ Her best friends really do love her.  _

Nayeon stands up, only to realize she is still tied to the chair. “Um guys? I’m still tied up.”, Nayeon tries to release herself.

“Oh we know. We just don’t know if you’re gonna leave or something…”, Jihyo pops her head. 

“And we are still mad at you…”, Jeong shrugs her shoulders. 

Nayeon smiles. 

* * *

The next stop was the hospital. 

“Come in”

Nayeon hears the voice from the office and walks in nervously. 

“I’ve been expecting you. Your father called about your arrival.”, Akira smiles. 

“You seem to be close with my dad.”, Nayeon chuckles. 

“He is a good man now… also he always calls to ask about stories about you.”, Akira chuckles. “Will you be starting work?”, Akira asks. 

Nayeon shakes her head, “My focus right now is Mina and Chaeyoung. And I am a bit rusty with performing surgeries right now...I shouldn’t work.”

Akira sighs in relief, “It’s good to hear that you set your priorities straight.”  _ You’ve changed Nayeon. Changed for the better. _

Akira walks up and hands Nayeon an address, “This is Mina’s house.”

Nayeon bites her lip and looks up to Akira with teary eyes, “I am going to treat them well.”

Akira pats the bunny’s back, “You better. Chaeyoung is my granddaughter now. They are both my princesses. I will crush you to pieces if you ever hurt both of them.”

Nayeon gulps nervously and smiles. 

* * *

Nayeon waits in the living room for Jihyo and Jeong to come back. 

“Oh hey Nayeon how was your-”, Jeong was cut off by Nayeon squeezing her shoulders. 

“QUICK. DID MINA GO HOME YET?”, Nayeon’s eyes were wide with fear. 

Jeong chuckles, “I’m guessing you’re going to visit her. And yes. She left early, so I’m pretty sure she’s home with the cub.”

Nayeon starts pacing in a circle, “So I was planning on bringing strawberries to them. They were from my farm. Should I bring them dinner as well?”

“Why didn’t we get strawberries?”, Jihyo muttered in annoyance. 

Jeong grins, “I’m sure you won’t make it to dinner. They’ll probably kick you out of the house the second they see you.”

Nayeon stops in horror, “Do you think they would?”

Jeong nods, “The Myoui duo are pretty fearless. Built-up their walls pretty high ever since you-”

Jihyo covers up Jeong’s mouth and smiles, “I’m sure they won’t kick you out.”

Nayeon thinks hard.  _ Fight for them. It takes a while to get them to warm up to you. Just like dad.  _

Nayeon nods, “I’m heading to their place now.”

Jihyo smiles, “Have fun!”

Nayeon hops on to her motorcycle and drives off. 

Jeong and Jihyo both wave at her goodbye while smiling. 

“She’s so going to get kicked out of the house.” Jeong said through her teeth. 

“Oh I know.”, Jihyo replies. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK BABYYYYY HEHE sorry i've been gone for a while:( I was doing a little healing myself...by binge watching penthouse and catching up with school so ahahah 
> 
> also penthouse? so good.  
> i had an idea for a penthouse themed story but one story at a time!
> 
> waterbottlechae is my Twitter so plsluvme 
> 
> #squirtleunnie


End file.
